The Shining Stars
by robertkellett
Summary: After the great Battle of Mewni, what will our heroes do next? With new threats on the horizon, our heroes must band together to save the kingdom. But what dangers will arise along the way? Join Star and Marco on their greatest adventure yet!
1. After the Battle

**_Hello everyone! New project a'coming! This takes place right after the 'Battle for Mewni' so spoilers aplenty. I wanted to dive into this...largely due to the rest of S3 not airing until November. Dang :'(. Hey! This will be another 'Quest for a Falling Star' in that case I guess, my take on what S3 might offer._**

 ** _Hope you guys enjoy and I will try to update this often...but my goal is this to be a weekly story once I post the next to chapters. Want to finish more projects I have (mainly Quest for a Falling Star, Crushed Hearts, and The Song of Friendship), so I promise this is the last 'new one' I will be working on._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy!_**

 ** _Updated - I added a new scene at the end to dive into Star's mind, as we never did that early in the story._**

* * *

 _Darkness…swimming in a thick liquid tainted black. You feel the intense heat burning your very bones. Trying to swim and find your bright light, you spot a dying star, burning out slowly. Your heart begins pumping dark magic through your nerves, trying to fight through the black liquid. But it only makes you heavier. Sinking into the dark abyss, you hear a soft, angelic voice saying 'It's going to be okay'. You feel tears scaring your face, as you sink into the depths of darkness._

 _Alone in this dark pit, you spot a lizard, dressed in a sleek suit. Next to him, is a friendly looking woman, having a warm smile on her aging face. You feel compiled to come closer, but a soft touch on your shoulder tells you to stay put. Looking behind you, you see no one however. Unsure what to do, you just sit down, waiting for something to happen._

 _Both sides of the room slowly get overwhelmed with light. Behind you, is bright golden light. In front of you, is tinted purple glows. Before you can even make a decision, you feel the ground beneath you vanish, falling down._

 _Despite cries for help, you are all alone, waiting for your own life to end. As you fall, a bright red balloon hovers around you. In a desperate move to escape you grab it. But the moment you do, it vanishes into smoke. Closing your eyes, you feel hopeless. But you feel something catching you._

' _I'm here for you, my king.'_

* * *

"AHHH!" A young Latino boy screams as he falls out of a bed. "What the heck was _that_?!" He rubs his head and slowly gets up. Looking down at his body, he notices all kinds of bandages over his body and…right hand. Feeling intense pain radiating as he opens and closes it, bitter memories dance across his mind. "I used this to punch Toffee…when Star died." He rubs his head again, trying to push down the somber memory. "She is alive now…don't be down Diaz." The boy throws on his red hoodie and black skinny jeans, slightly torn up. He does notice something odd though. Looking at a nearby desk, he spots three things; a folded up cape, steel gauntlets and a letter. Reading the letter, the boy's eyes grow wide.

 _Dear Marco,_

 _Ah, Marco my boy! I was busy repairing the castle and having my wife…accept my new eagle wife. She doesn't understand our deep bond yet…ANYWAY! Heard from Moonpie how you took down Toffee. I am…very proud of you. When my wife was at her lowest point…you was there for her. As you was for me. I don't know where you stand with my daughter, but know this, she is fond of you. Much so._

 _I placed a few things on the desk in a guest room we set up for you…rather what pumkin set up for you. She wanted to make you feel at home, even though she knew you likely would go back to Earth soon. Moon and I have two special gifts for you. A royal cape and magical gauntlets. If you accept them, we will explain their purpose when you wake up._

 _You TOOK GETTING THROWN AT A WALL LIKE A CHAMP! …Anyway, rest up my boy and hope to see you up and about soon. Much is going to be discussed._

 _\- King River_

 _P.S.: That cereal you brought was amazing my boy! …Please bring some more to Mewni soon. CORN IS AMAZING…but it gets boring after a while._

Marco put the letter down and felt his head hurt. "Great…I'm reminded of Earth now." He sat down at the desk, looking intently at his gifts, he feels deeply confused on whenever or not he should accept them. "How can I accept these…when I don't feel worthy of facing Star." The boy felt torn up after she left Earth, fully blaming himself for her leaving. "I'm sure me being with Jackie only is going to hurt her more." Marco notices his scissors laying gently on the desk, glowing softly. Picking the blades up, they show an image of an older version of himself…and Star. She mirrored herself of course, but she had a more mature face and her smile was even brighter. Marco felt some tears come down his face before putting the scissors down. "I need to visit Earth and make amends soon. Doesn't feel right…" He looks at his gifts and touches the cape. The fabric mirrored the kingly outfits River wore, making Marco gulp. "Hope they don't think…" Marco only sighed and put it on. Same with the gauntlets, as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Looking around the castle, Marco felt quite bad; it was still tarnished after Ludo's invasion of Mewni. But it was looking better, with pictures of the Butterfly family hanging up tall and proud once more. One new image that stood out was one of… _him_?! Marco race toward it, seeing himself fight Toffee. Alongside him was Moon using Star's old wand and Buff Frog. Marco was front and center, landing a deadly punch through the lizard. Buff Frog was fighting off rat monsters and Queen Moon was towering over the picture in her Butterfly Form. Next to that…was Star. Marco felt his heart race, as this was her breathtaking Golden Butterfly form. Light radiated vividly across the picture, with her bright smile contrasting with the deadly light shooting Toffee, wearing some war attire. 'He was wearing a dumb lawyer outfit though…' Marco mumbled to himself.

Seeing Star in her new form made Marco…happy. He felt as if she was reborn, reminding him of all the suffering she went through. Losing her wand to Toffee months back, fighting Ludo in that graveyard, leaving Earth…they played in Marco's mind as he watched the image. "Star is so much…"

"Cuter? Smarter? Attractive? Playful? Stronger?" Marco hears a bubbly voice shout at random.

"Yeah…all of that." Marco said confidently but soon his head snapped in the voices direction. Star was blushing and giggling loudly. Marco sighed, feeling really stupid. "Uh…sorry."

"About what? Handsome…" Star cooed. Marco felt oddly happy at this, but also slightly irked. Star noticed, so she coughed. "Glad you're up buddy. Had your sleepy sleeps? I slept for two days…while you did for a full week."

Marco's eyes grew wide as if he heard a horrific truth. "WHAT?! Do my parents know I'm okay?!"

Star placed a hand on his shoulder, patting is softly. "Take it easy Diaz; your mom and dad know you're okay. Daddy and I talked to them. They were _really_ mad with you for leaving like that. You didn't tell anyone you were coming to Mewni?" Marco shook his head, making Star sigh.

"I thought it was only going to be for a few minutes. You know, us talking over some cereal…" Marco said defensively. Star snickered and threw her arm around his shoulder. "Glad they know I'm okay. Will face dad yelling at me later."

"Nah, they are proud of yah. Told them about how you punched Toffee through his chest and helped my parents out here. Your mom was crying tears of joy." Marco was confused by this honestly; he left without telling anyone…and his parents _don't_ want to kill him? He was shocked by this. "Though…you did tell…" Star let go of Marco, looking away in slight anger.

Marco didn't answer this, looking away from Star. He didn't tell Jackie, as he thought, he would be back to Earth soon. Star noticed his silence and started walking away. "I'm sorry…"

"What?" Star said in slight anger. "No…tell sorry to _her_. I accepted things. You need to accept things soon too." Star grew a slightly bitter smile. "I know you like me too." Marco felt his heart freeze and just locked his vision on his feet. Star stayed still for a moment, feeling bad. "I'm sorry too."

"Don't be…I'm a jerk." Marco took off the cape he put on and passed to Star. She looked confused and he just turned his back toward her. "Don't let me wear this until I make my choice."

Star said nothing, only nodding and walking off. Marco looked down at his scissors, opening and closing them softly. "I hate this…" He put them away and after Star walked away, slowly fallowed her. "Need to talk with her parents about something anyway."

* * *

Sitting in the Butterfly dining room, Marco sat far away from the Butterfly family, just locking his vision on a bowl of corn flakes. Slowly munching on them, he felt gazes lock in his direction. Star wasn't one of them, mirroring Marco and only focusing on her food. River and Moon were slightly confused at this, assuming the boy cared about their daughter deeply.

"So." Moon said softly, getting Marco and Star's attention. "Good to see things slowly get back to normal again. Repairing the kingdom is…very tiring."

"I know Mom!" Star shouts, putting her spoon down roughly. "Using that new Butterfly form to pick up buildings and junk tuckers me out."

Marco just felt worse hearing this; Star and her family has worked on fixing things while he slept like the 'loser' he felt he was. The table noticed the downcast Marco, with River standing up. Patting the boy's shoulder, he smiled. "Boy, you are a human. You don't recover from being thrown at a wall like we do. It is okay, you rested. Now, you can help if you want." Marco gave a small and grateful smile, which the king nodded too. Moon noticed Marco's small smile and felt she was looking at a young River for a brief moment.

'They really are alike…' Moon thought to herself. She looked at Star, who was slowly eating her food. "Dear, why don't you visit Earth with Marco for a brief time? I know you love the place." Star dropped her spoon and looked shocked at her mother.

Marco felt similar, with his eyes wide like saucers. "Is…is that a good idea Queen?" The boy asked shamefully. "I…I can't protect Star." Star looked visibly angry, which Marco noticed. "Sorry but _**you died for a short while**_! I was devastated when you were lost. If you stayed on Mewni, you would be safer."

"I should be telling _you_ this Diaz!" Star shouted, slamming the table. Marco only narrowed his gaze. "You could have been killed by Toffee! But no, you came and tried to be a hero."

"And what about _you_?!" Marco hissed, making Star's eyes grow wide. "You left without _**telling me anything!**_ I thought you left Earth because of ME!" He was huffing with tears coming down his face at this point, wiping them away. "Sorry…I…I don't think it's a good idea. I will just visit Earth to get some things and come back."

"I don't want you to come back." Star hissed, making Marco grit his teeth. "You have…"

"NO! You are not leaving me again like that!" Marco slammed his scissors into the table, earning shocked looks from Moon and River. "I spent sixteen years earning these blades. I have the _right_ to visit Mewni. Whenever you like it or _not_ Star." Star only glared at him, with Marco shooting a similar one right back.

Moon felt the fire between the two friend's gazes, both feeling deep hurt and anger. River was shocked at the fact Marco, a mere human, completed the trails of Heckapoo. Moon finally stood up and everyone grew silent. "Marco, you have the right to visit Mewni. If you want to go alone, I respect that. I…agree with you honestly." Star looked shocked but earned a glare from Moon. "I was alongside the boy when you died sweetie. If he doesn't feel worthy of being your guard, than I respect that. Though I think you are wrong too Marco. I know you care about my daughter and would give your life to protect her. When you get back, I will speak with you about something."

Marco only bowed, showing his thanks. Not giving Star another glance, he got up and made a rift through space. Jumping into the rift, he left for Earth. Star looked in anger and rage, slamming her fists into the table. "I defeated Toffee! I can do whatever I gosh darn want to!" She turned into her Butterfly form and tore a rift to Earth with her bare hands, but was stopped by Moon. " **Let me go Mom!** "

"…He wants to go alone for a reason, I think dear." Star only sighed and her skin turned pale once more. Sitting back down, Star looked at her bowl, slouching forward. "The boy likely wants to resolve personal matters."

"Sure he does…" Star mumbles, shoving food in her mouth without any care. River and Moon give worried glances before sighing, continuing to eat their own food. Star was wondering if Marco was venturing to Earth alone…to talk with _her_ again. The question on Star's mind was a selfish one, but one she would hopefully get the answer too when Marco comes back.

* * *

After having a tense morning, Star was pacing around in the castle court yard, largely repaired after Ludo's 'rule' over Mewni. The trees were growing back, with them having various Butterfly formations and the plants were a canvas of colors. Star stat down near some of them, picking a small yellow Lilly up. "You are so pretty." She noticed the flower was alone though, with the other colors growing away from it. "But alone. I'm sure you will find a friend. I can be that." Star put the flower in her hair and smirked proudly. The princess sat calmly near the other flowers, taking in the cool breeze in the air.

"Can't believe I really died for a while." Star thought back to that horrible memories from days ago, trying to fight her way out of Ludo's wand. "My magic...was _that evil_. I know it wasn't just Toffee being a jerk. I let it get that way." She takes out her new wand, carefully studying it. The one feature she was surprised by, it the amount of hearts covering it. "Why does the wand have so many hearts? I mean, I'm a nice person and junk. But still..." She places the wand gently on the ground, rubbing one of her cheeks softly. A silent humming sound is heard, with one of them glowing faintly red. "Guess it's because of those thingies."

One thought was in her mind though when thinking of hearts; Marco. A storm of emotions started swelling inside her. Anger for him being so against her coming to Earth with him. Longing for having a deep desire for him to love her back. Sadness at knowing he watched her die. That really bothered her, as she knows Marco is protective. Recalling every fight with Ludo and Toffee's forces, Marco jumped before her, landing the first blows. He never wanted her to get hurt... "He can't be my hero. He could die if he tries that." Star looked at her wand again, feeling the bright summer light shine down on the golden crystal inside. "But I was a hero, dying to protect the ones I love."

She sighs and throws herself on the ground. "Why can't things be simple!" Star shouts in an annoyed tone. Birds were spooked from her shouting, flying away. "Sorry birdies! Didn't mean to spook you!" She spotted one blue bird, tilting it's head sideways. "Hello little guy. Come here." It flew closer to Star and sat on her head. "Uh...my hair isn't a nest." The bird seemingly ignored her, cuddling inside her long blond hair. "Awe, can't be mad at you new buddy. I can make you a house!" Star zaps her hand using the wand and a small tiny house appears. Placing it gently on her head. the bird goes inside it. "Can you talks with me for a bit?"

The bird chirped happily, making the princess smile. "Thanks. See, I like this guy and he's dating someone. He knows I like him..and he is my best bud. I think 'Oh, he should be with his dream girl' but part of me is like 'But he's your best friend! Take him for yourself!'. Know what I'm saying?" The bird chirped. "You are a smart fella, huh? Anyway, I spill the beans and now things are all odd. What should I do?" The bird got out of the house and landed on Star's finger. She gives it a firm glare, trying to piece together the creatures thoughts. Soon the bird just peeks her noise. "Ow! I made you a dang house! Don't poke me like that."

The bird gave a small chirp, which Star thought was it saying sorry. "It's okay buddy. Sit in my hand." The bird hopped Star's hand before flying away. It was joined by a swarm of other blue birds, chirping a sweet little tune. Star felt the leaves from nearby trees fly alongside the birds, making her feel calmer. "Let my worries fly with the wind...poetic." She smirked and stood up tall. "I will let him do his thang on Earth. I'm sure he will share his thoughts soon." Star walked out of the court yard, having a clearer mind.


	2. Earth Talks

_**Hello guys! I gots another chapter ready. This focuses on Earth stuff, so hope you enjoy. Also, some review highlights as already, we got a few reviews! Thank you all so much for reading my stories :D!**_

 _ **Starcoshipper - Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :).**_

 _ **YowatUp - Oh, I will explain that next chapter. But yeah, sorry if it seemed 'out of nowhere'. Both are angry for good reasons honestly.**_

 _ **RustyWarhead - Thank you! Getting continued now so...read this chapter ;).**_

 _ **Magnet of Awkward - Thanks and yeah, Marco is a heavy sleeper XD!**_

 ** _Update: Made the intro part a bit longer as I wanted to establish some more internal thoughts from Marco and bring a troublemaker into the story. Enjoy :D!_**

* * *

Jumping out of the portal, Marco landed near his home, on Earth. Taking in the air and sights…he felt relived. It was so long since he has been on the planet…but it really was only a few weeks. Still, the boy felt happy to be back. Though the thought of an angered Star was playing in his mind. "She shouldn't be here for what I will be doing next…she would just be madder." Marco walked away from his home, with a clear mission.

Passing by various trees and happy couples on the sidewalk, Marco felt torn about his coming decision. 'I liked Jackie for years and we really have a good thing going...am I really going to throw all that away due to some confused feelings for Star?' The Earth boy stopped, looking up at the bright shining sun. For a moment, he saw Star flying around in her butterfly form, waving hello with her bright smile. 'No...I'm doing this because these confused feelings are very strong.' Marco resumed walking, feeling tired feet slam against the side walk. He kept looking at his right hand, the very fist that punched through Toffee's body.

Remembering that moment, his heart was completely broken, as memories of his time with Star flashed before his eyes. One of the memories, was the Blood Moon Ball. Dancing with his best friend under that magical light...seeing the love-struck face when Star thought he was some undead prince, it was a wonderful moment in Marco's mind. 'I...I always liked Star.' Marco felt his face warm up at the realization. 'I just...pushed the thought down, feeling she didn't like me back.' He slams his right fist into his left hand. 'That's why I was so irked when she left that night. I felt jealous, not only worried.' This felt like his mind was free and open, unlocking a great truth. But feeling the bump of nearby person passing him by, Marco snapped back to reality.

"Sorry about that..." Marco shouted, but the old man that past him grumbled something under his breath. He looked at his right hand, rubbing his head in frustration. "If I like Star...then I can't be with Jackie. Even though I care about her a lot...she deserves someone that will always be by her side."

"Really now safe kid? You figured this out _now_ of all times?" Marco heard the teasing voice of his childhood friend...or pest, depending on his mood, Janna. She threw her arm around Marco's shoulder, having a flirtatious simile. "So got hitched on Mewni? My, how forward you are Diaz..."

Marco felt angered by Janna, but part of him was happy to see her bright but teasing grin once more. "Nice to see you too. I'm going to talk to Jackie about something important." She leaned in close, inches away from Marco's face. "Does the word 'personal space' mean anything to you?"

"That's two words Diaz." Janna corrected, making Marco huff from slight annoyance. But to his surprise, was Janna looking quite bitter. "But you better do things right. Jackie was worried sick about you." She rubbed her arm, looking away. "...I was too."

"I'm sorry for leaving like that Janna." Marco said honestly, feeling shame wash over him. "But I only planned on staying for a few minutes." Janna raised an eyebrow. "Sigh...I got my own dimensional scissors. Can travel to and from Mewni like _that._ Problem, was that I helped fight a war."

"Oh, so I should call you 'General Diaz' now?" Janna said with a wink. Marco only rubbed his forehead at this point, wanting this conversation to end. "But look. I know you are good guy. Know what to say?" Marco only nods, having a confident expression. "Good...now, I will take those babies and visit Star..."

"No Janna, only _I_ can use them." Marco grabs his scissors from Janna, who pouted. "Sorry but not spending another sixteen years earning scissors again."

"Funny, you likely only _borrowed_ them from your princess." Janna teased, with Marco simply brushing his thumb over the blades, showing his name slowly covering them in runes. "Wow...that's cool. What does it say?"

"Marco Diaz. Now, I have to go...but I'm glad to see you again." Marco smiled as he walked ahead. Janna tapped her chin, thinking of an idea.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, he spotted the Thomas household, the home of his girlfriend Jackie. Just as Marco was going to knock though, someone crashed into him _hard_. Falling on his back, he groaned from pain. But when he opened his eyes, Marco saw a baffled Jackie on top of him. "Hey…"

That amazing introduction after weeks apart didn't do much, as Jackie picked herself up and glared harshly at Marco. "That's all you have to say for yourself? You was _missing for weeks_ dude! I helped your parents hold search parties…though our troll teacher ate some forest animals during those." Jackie tapped her chin, thinking about something. "Guess that was why she was so eager to hold them." Shaking her head, she folded her arms. "But where _were_ you Diaz? I was really worried…"

Marco just sighed and forced his head to lock in her direction. "I was on Mewni…"

"Of course." Jackie said in a distasteful tone. "Well…interested on your _adventures_ so come on." She stomped ahead, with Marco rubbing his forehead in slight annoyance, though largely towards himself rather than his girlfriend. During this walk, Jackie was seriously thinking about _why_ Marco left for weeks. Sure, he said 'I was on Mewni', but in her mind...it was for a more personal reason.

'Will let him speak his mind...can't jump to conclusions yet.' Jackie shoved hands within her teal shorts and hoped Marco could explain things to her.

* * *

After spending a few minutes walking in tense silence, the two found themselves at a skate park, sitting on a bench together.

"So…I should start explaining myself, huh?" Marco said sheepishly.

"Yeah, you should." Jackie folded her arms, with Marco looking away in slight shame.

"Well…I planned to visit Star only for a few minutes honestly. See, I wanted to talk to her after…"

"She confessed she liked my boyfriend despite shoving us together. Yeah, I know." Jackie hissed. Marco was taken aback by her utter anger, as she's normally calm and collected. She noticed this, sighing with minor regret. "Sorry, still angry at you guys."

"No, you have every right to be mad, but not at Star. But me." Marco said with confidence. Jackie raised an eyebrow at this. "See, I am Star's best friend. I should have known she liked me for a long time now. But I was so blind, I couldn't see what was right in front of my stupid face."

"Hey, you are just…slightly clueless sometimes. It's cool." Jackie elbowed Marco, earning a slight groan from the boy. "But please, continue."

"So what happened after visiting Mewni, was seeing her dad. He was a mess and I helped him get the kingdom under control. See, Star's Mom took her off Earth to find this Toffee guy. He is a real bad guy. So her mom wanted to protect her. She left Mewni's kingdom for a bit, leaving Star's dad in charge. He…partied to get his mind off things. The poor guy was worried sick about his wife."

"Dang dude. Helped Star's parents out? Future son points right there." Jackie gave a small smirk, earning an annoyed glare from Marco. "Seriously though, that was cool of you."

"But bad stuff happened." Marco clasped his hands, looking at the gusting wind before him. Leaves were drifting in the sky, with the bright summer sun shining down. "Our old foe Ludo came into Mewni with his rat army."

"You mean those gross things that attacked us during our date that one time?" Marco nods with Jackie shivering. "Broke one of my boards hitting those jerks at that grave yard…"

"Sorry about that." Marco laughs sheepishly, with Jackie only smiling softly. "But despite me and her dad fighting his forces, we got captured for a few days. Chained to a wall, we were stuck for a while." Jackie rasied her finger to ask the obvious question. "No, Star wasn't around. So I was stuck there."

"That stinks man. So how did you get out?" Jackie asks earnestly.

"Well, we found a stick of butter and I used that to slip through the cuffs holding me on the wall. I _was_ going to use it on Star's dad but he ate the butter." Jackie laughed loudly at this, with Marco soon joining. "He is a cool guy but a bit silly sometimes."

"Star must take after him." Jackie jokes, with Marco chuckling softly.

"I was able to get some help and we tried breaking her dad out…but Ludo sent him up to the skies…" Marco points to the sky, with Jackie looking horrified. "…to a family of birds. He is the king of eagles now."

"What?" Jackie asks in confusion, with Marco shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I don't know why either. But he's okay now. Soon though, I get a key from Ludo by sneaking around." Jackie begins humming a tune to one of her favorite RPG's with Marco bursting into laughter. "I'm not a thief Panther."

"And I'm sure you aren't a Joker either." She winked, making Marco form a small smile. He was quite happy talking to Jackie like this. He really missed her after being away for a long time.

"Well we didn't steal his heart that's for sure. But I did find someone with heart cheeks in Ludo's dungeons shockingly enough. Star was captured at some point and I was able to use Ludo's keys to help her out." Jackie only folded her arms. "What?"

"You used the key _first_? Or did you try to be your 'inner Macky Hand' Diaz?" Jackie had a playful grin on her face, with Marco sighing.

"I tried to break the cuffs with my hand…and failed." Jackie laughed, making Marco roll his eyes. "But when I freed Star, she was really happy. It was great to see her again." Marco felt a warm smile on his face, but Jackie noticed a blush soon appearing. She said nothing about this, wanting to hear Marco finish his story. "We worked together on a plan but Ludo got her. She found out what's really going on; Toffee was inside Ludo's wand. Star used something to destroy it and…she died."

Jackie's face grew pale, standing up from shock. "No…no…you are joking, right?" Marco shook his head and clenched his fists.

"See, she died for a while. I really thought she was dead and Toffee won. Her mom was devastated and I punched a hole right through that _dang lizards_ _ **flesh and bone**_ for killing _my_ Star!" Marco slammed his fist on the bench and felt tears come down his face. "I got slammed into a hard wall and passed out. I saw Star get revived later but not long after she vaporized the lizard, I passed out cold. I was like this for a full week." Marco pulled up his shirt, showing his bandages over his chest. "I feel better now but still. Was out for a long time."

"Wow…I'm sorry for being a bit nasty towards you earlier." Jackie said honestly. She hugged Marco, who hugged her back. They stayed like this for a while before letting go. "But…you like her too, don't you?"

"I…I don't know." Marco held out his right hand, clenching it tightly. "But I know this. I can't be with you, if my emotions aren't focused. If I love Star back, you deserve someone that will know the _real_ Jackie. You are a wonderful person and deserve someone. Someone better than me."

Jackie stayed silent before letting a somber smile etch across her face. "I know Marco." He looked up, having a slightly shocked expression. "But you are a good person. Let's be real here Diaz. She had your heart for a long time. Well before we started dating."

"You think so?" Marco asked with some small hope.

"Yeah, she told me about that Blood Moon thingy." Marco's face paled up at this, with Jackie laughing. "Dude, it's part of the reason I asked you out for dancing that one time, remember?"

"Oh…okay." Marco remembered one of their dates, with it being at a fancy restaurant focused on ball-room dancing. Jackie and him had a great night together but he always wondered why someone so sports-focused would want to visit a place like that. He got his answer today it seems. "Are we friends still? I don't want to lose you because I was a jerk."

"Yeah dude, we are friends. But _you_ need to help me with something in return." She wagged her finger playfully, with Marco looking intently at her. "Help me get with that demon dude."

"WHAT?!" Marco said in shock, having his jaw drop. "How do you know about Tom?!"

"Oh, I always liked how cool he looked but he never visited Earth after asking about that Blood Moon thing. Janna told me she could summon him but never believed her." Jackie gave a playful smile. "Come on, you owe me this much Diaz."

Marco sighed, rubbing his neck. "Well, if he doesn't kill me for Star liking me…I'm sure I could help." Jackie patted Marco's back. "Thanks for dealing with all this…so well."

"No problem Diaz. But still annoyed with you." Jackie said seriously. "You better ask the princess out now, as I'm honestly okay with this for her mainly. She…really likes you dude. Don't mess things up with her."

Marco looked at his right hand yet again, feeling it tighten up with pride. "Of course. And…I'm sorry if I hurt you. Despite my confusion, I still care about you a lot."

"I know man." They hug one more time. "I know."

* * *

Walking home, Marco felt as if a large weight was lifted off his back. Now that he knows Jackie is not completely mad with him, he can visit his parents to clear the air with them next before coming to Mewni. Opening his front door, he spots is parents having a warm smiles. "Mijo! Welcome home!"

Marco soon feels intense hugs from his mother and father, crushing his spine. "Hello…guys…back…hurts…hard…" They let go, still having the warm smiles on their faces. "I'm…sorry for leaving like that. I honestly thought it was going to be for only a few minutes."

"I heard from the Queen and King everything you did Mijo. I'm very proud of you." Mr. Diaz said pride fully. "Now, I'm sure you are going to be the future 'King' of Mewni now?"

"Uh…I don't know dad." Marco rubs his arm, looking at the ground. "I just called things off with Jackie, as it isn't fair to her that I help Star all the time. My heart belongs to Star…but I don't deserve her honestly." He sits down on the couch, letting his head lounge back. "Star _died_ dad. She was _really_ _ **gone**_ for a while. And I could do nothing to help her."

"D-Died?" Mrs. Diaz said with fear, soon sitting next to her son. Mr. Diaz soon joined, wanting to hear this story. They never heard about Star's death from her parents or Star herself when they spoke with them days ago. "Please, is she okay? She looked fine on the mirror phone."

"She is fine now, but I couldn't help her. She left me…twice. Once from Earth. Again from the living world. I mean, I DID punch a hole through Toffee, the bad guy that caused everything. But that did nothing to bring her back. I can't protect her…" Marco felt some tears come down his face, with his father patting his back softly.

"Son, you can't protect the woman you love all the time. Take it from me, I would give my very life to protect your mother. Would you do that for Estalla?" Marco nods, wiping away some tears. "Than that is more than enough."

"Are you sure dad?" Marco asks with muffled noises. Mr. Diaz nods and hugs his son tightly. "Okay…"

"Just…don't leave without telling us again. _How_ did you get into Mewni anyway?" Mrs. Diaz asks seriously. Mr. Diaz let's go and Marco holds out his scissors. Sliding his finger over them, his name appears in runes.

"I earned these from a trail. They…are mine. It means I'm an adult, in dimensional terms." Marco puts them away and smiles. "…Am I allowed to stay on Mewni for the summer? I…I don't want Star to leave me again."

"Sure thing sweetie." Mrs. Diaz answers. "But makes sure you pack up stuff first and visit us often. We _do_ worry about you."

"Understood mom." Marco gives his parents hug before rushing to his room.

* * *

Opening his door, he grabs whatever he can; hoodies, shirts, his gaming handheld, and even some stuff from the trails he has in his closet. Before he makes the portal to Mewni, he looks at himself in the mirror. He looks…a like a wreck. Cloths torn up mainly but he feels dirty. "If I'm going to make an impression…" Marco goes into his closet and gets something he _knows_ will impress Star. Placing it neatly on his bed, he rushes into the shower to clean up.

Unknowing to him, was another being across the hall. A pink book soon materializes in Star's old room and lands directly on the floor. Popping out of it was a blue man, rubbing his head. "Ugh…I feel glitter in my ears." He tilts his head to the side, patting his ears. "There we go! Now, let me look at my new home." Flipping through the pages, he sees a mixture of Mewman and English writing. "Mmm…this needs to be bigger." He snaps his fingers and the book grows into a tome, but it still being pink. The pages are rainbow colored, glowing a yellow hue. "Ah, better. I wonder where the Princess is…as I'm on Earth." Glossaryck hovers around the now plan room and notices water running from across the hall. He hovers through the door and looks in the bathroom. "Princess? You are in here? I cleaned up that mess you call a spell book."

Marco covers himself with a pink towel and has a shocked expression. "Glossaryck?!"

"No, I'm the tooth fairy boy." Glossaryck rolls his eyes. "So where is Star?"

Marco is frozen, blinking slightly. "You…you aren't dead?!"

"First Star thinks I'm dead. Now YOU think I'm dead? Geez! Gave her a new wand out of my pudding. PUDDING! I love that stuff." Glossaryck shakes his head and looks at Marco. "You know kid, I saw pictures of you shirtless in her new spell book. She has _quite_ the imagination."

Marco just felt a blush come across his face and threw a bathrobe on. "Come on, I will help you get to Mewni dude. Jeez… _can't a guy take a dang shower in peace?!_ " The blue man laughs and has an honest smile.

"It's good to be back…"


	3. Talking with Mom

_**Hello guys! Last chapter for a little while, but hope you all enjoy. First, some review-round ups.**_

 _ **AChromeEyedBeast - Glossyrick is a great character and want him involved early in things. Star didn't die, so he likely didn't either. Just lingering around in her book. Trying to clean out the glitter everywhere. And I'm writing to survive the long hiatus too :'(. Why do we have to wait so long X(?!**_

 _ **Guest - Glad you like this! I will be more mindful of typos as the story continues, so thank you for pointing this out!**_

* * *

Back on Mewni, Star was flying around in her Butterfly form. Even though she couldn't use her as she dubs it, 'overpowered anime blast thingy' anymore, she still can turn into the form. Though it tuckers her out after a while, she can still fly gracefully. Star really enjoys this freedom of flight, as she never had the ability to outright fly freely like this. Sure she has fuzzy memories of Mewberty…but less said about that the better. Picking up some rubble with her wand, Star was smiling joyfully.

" **I loves me some flying!** " Star shouts joyfully. One thing she doesn't ready get about her Butterfly form is having a demonic-sounding voice. 'Reminds me of Tom somewhat…' Star thinks humorously to herself. Feeling the warm Mewni air under her wings, she continues flying and having fun.

"Star! Come here. Need help lifting this." Moon asks kindly to Star. The princess smiles and flies toward her mother. Using her six arms, she helps her mother lift up a part of the castle. The two slowly fly up in the air, mindful to not get the tower piece messed up. After placing in just the right spot, Moon blasts some magic with her hands. But as she does this, some black traces up her arm. Stopping the magic, she beings crashing into the ground.

" **Mom! I got you!** " Star shouts with panic. Flying at fast speeds, she uses her wand to gently grab her mother, placing her now Mewman form on the ground. " **You okay Mom? Kinda crashed into the ground before…** "

"I'm fine…" She begins coughing as she gets up. Moon looks at her arms and feels horrified. "Star…we need to talk about something serious." Star reverts back to her normal form and walks with Moon back into the castle.

* * *

After sitting down on nearby chairs, Moon pulls up her gloves. "Sweetie, you know why Eclipsa is locked up in one of Rhombus's crystals?"

"Well…Rombi thinks she's evil." Star makes a sheepish giggle, remembering when the crystal guy froze herself and Marco by accident, thinking THEY were evil. "He didn't make a mistake, right?"

"Star. He is normally right." Moon said firmly, making Star gulp. Moon said nothing about this, intently focusing at her black vines. "When I made my deal with her, I was afraid. She seemed so…innocent. I almost believed she wasn't evil and that Rhombus made a mistake honestly. But I felt such intense pain after casting her 'Darkest Spell' on Toffee. I looked into things with River." She grew a pale expression on her face. "Eclipsa…did horrible things."

"What did she do that was soooo bad? I mean, I heard she ran off with an evil looking monster. But monsters are cool. You know this mom! Buff Frog was really cool to us." Star said in a bubbly tone. Moon only smiled, feeling some newfound kindness toward monsters. That frog fellow was a huge help for the Queen in getting into Mewni after Star rushed into battle without her consent.

"I know…like that kind fellow." Moon rubbed her arms, slowly having the black veins recede into her hands. Star noticed and sat next to her mother, giving her a warm hug.

"Do your hands hurt Mom?" Star asks seriously, with Moon giving a small frown while nodding. "I remember what you taught me. When you get a boo-boo, you kiss where the pain is." Star kissed her mother's wrists. Moon felt small tears come down her face. "Did the pain go away?"

"Yes, it did." Moon hugged her daughter, feeling a sense of pride. "Thank you dear, I feel much better."

"Anything for you mommy." Star felt honestly sad for her mother. She got a lot closer with her recently, having a bad feeling about something. "I won't lose you again."

"But I was never lost dear." Moon patted Star's back, brushing her long blond hair. She soon felt tears from her daughter glide across her back. "Star…"

"I don't want to lose you mom. I thought I did when…" Star felt horrified when she learned about her 'death'. Part of her saw what Marco and her mother went through, fueling her powerful strike against Toffee. She wanted to _end him_ for making the two people she loves so much, suffer so much.

"I'm your mother Star." Moon places her hands firmly on Star's shoulders. "Let me see your wand."

"Okay." Star wiped her face and handed the magical device to her. "Here you go."

"See the bottom of the wand dear?" Moon said with a warm smile. Star looked closely at her wand, scrunching her eyes together to focus. "That is a diamond. Now, what is on my cheeks?"

"Duh, diamonds! I know that mom." Star pushes her cheeks together. "I have hearts on mine." She speaks in a silly voice. Moon giggled and patted Star's shoulder.

"I know dear. When you was a little baby, your marks glowed all the time. You were such a happy little baby." Moon for a moment, pictures holding Star in her arms as a little baby. Her soft face giggled, with tiny little hands holding her fingers. The image fades, replaced with Star's new wand. "I'm always with you, as long as you have your wand dear. My soul is connected to you."

Star took back her wand, feeling intense emotions swelling inside her. "My heart…is my wand." She gave a warm smile, spinning the wand playfully. "Thanks Mom. I know you are always with me."

"Good dear." Moon kissed Star's forehead and got up. "I think we did enough work today. Why don't we play a fun game of 'Castle Defenders'? I could get Manfred to join us as the third player?"

"Why not call dad?" Star asked innocently. Moon simply shook her head, rubbing it as if she got a migraine.

"Your father…is busy spending time with his 'second wife'. The antics your father gets roped into." Star bursts into laughter, with Moon simply overjoyed to have her baby back. "Happy you are still with me Star."

Star noticed the thankful smile etched across her mother's face. One that she has been seeing more often since being back on Mewni. "Of course mom. I loves ya!"

The two said nothing else and after magically summoning the game, they played it joyfully for a few hours. Mother and daughter bonding with one another, something Moon is happy Star can experience in her life time…something she herself was unable to cherish.

* * *

On Earth, Marco is finished packing up his things and pulls out a check list. "Okay Diaz, make sure you have everything. Can't be coming back and forth to Earth."

"Yep!" Glossaryck comments, sitting on Marco's desk. "Wow, you room is a lot cleaner than Star's on Mewni."

"Really?" Marco asks seriously, with the blue magic man nodding. 'Maybe I could help her clean it…if she even wants that. Messes are _her organization_ after all…' Marco thought to himself. Closing up his backpack, he scrapped the dust off his hands. "Anyway, how are you feeling man?"

"What? You care about how _I_ feel Marco?" Glossaryck tilts his head in some confusion. Marco just nods, having a small smile. "Wow…that is nice. I'm well. Just a bit tired, you know, after burning alive for a bit."

"…Toffee hurt you too, huh?" Marco said with a narrowed gaze.

"Kiddo, it was needed. I was able to make Star's new wand from the book burning up. Now…" He snaps his fingers and a small version of Star's book of spells appears within his hands. "…She has a new book. Fitting for Star, I think."

"So you helped us this entire time." Marco said shocked. The blue magic man nodded, making Marco tap his chin. "Well…I think you helped Star come back to life."

"What makes you say that?" Glossaryck was curious, wondering how Marco discovered this. Marco began throwing on a black jacket on top of a white dress shirt he was wearing. He was putting on his Blood Moon Ball attire, just without the mask.

"See, I get the impression you are the 'all mighty' dude on Mewni or something. And you could have left Ludo at any point. But you stuck around for some reason. This allowed you to be close with Star when she…died." Marco looked at his black shoes, trying to shove down somber thoughts. "I cannot thank you enough if my hunch is right."

Glossaryck simply clapped his hands slowly, making a mock bow. "My aren't you the clever one Marco. You really are king material." Marco only sighed, sitting back down on his bed. Holding out his scissors, he opens them. "You need to be ready…"

"I will do anything for Star dude." Marco closed the blades together. "Anything." Glossaryck felt the fire in Marco's brown eyes, a deep desire to help his closest friend. The blue magic man felt touched at how close he was to his latest student. He made the spell book vanish and sat on Marco's head. "So, ready to leave little man?"

"Onward to Mewni, Prince Marco." Glossaryck teased. Marco only grinned at the joke and threw his backpack on. Making a portal, he jumps into the portal, ready to face Star again.

* * *

Sitting in her room a few hours later, Star was in her Princess attire. Despite not saying it much, part of her likes looking like her royal namesake. Looking at her gloved hands, she felt slightly somber, mainly for her mother. "Mom really has a lot going on…hope I could help her." Looking at her dresser, she spotted a picture she loves dearly; beach day. "I remember this, me and Marco went to an Earth beach and had a blast! I remember burying him alive in sand…"

"I had to shower for days after that; sand was still in my ear Star." Star turned around rapidly, hearing a voice outside her door. "You speak loud sometimes."

"Oh, just come in Diaz." Marco opened the door and the two teens were shocked, to say the least. "You…look handsome. What ya doing lookin like a prince?"

"Uh…I'm on Mewni so…I guess I wanted to look decent?" Marco said sheepishly. Star gave him a playful grin, walking slowly toward him. The boy felt his face heat up as Star got closer. She stopped right in front of him, looking at him intently. "You look…"

"If you say amazing, I will slap you silly Diaz." Star said in mock anger. "You mom does the writing thingy."

"You mean teaches poetry?" Marco said deadpanned, with Star nodding. "Yeah, one thing you don't know about Marco Diaz." Star tilts her head in slight confusion while Marco grows a confident smile. "I'm a good writer."

"So, you wrote a little poem for widdle ol' me?" Star teased, jumping in her bed. "Isn't that sweet…READ IT NOW!" Star shouted in excitement. Marco only laughed softly at this and closed his eyes. He coughed beginning to start his poem, something he spent time working on before leaving Earth.


	4. Emotions Accepted

_**...I just felt like writing more XD! Late I know but with the movie airing, I felt a rush of inspiration for this story. Anyway, review highlights below.**_

 _ **ssboodlal - Thank you! Hope you enjoy :D!**_

 _ **Nameless Dude 13 - Both your points are addressed in this very chapter my good friend. Keep an eye out for where I point that out ;).**_

 _ **RobLebron - Thank you for reading! And take your time reading! It's not going to vanish or anything :P. And good luck with your summer program too!**_

* * *

If you told Marco he would be telling a magical princess a romantic poem one year ago, he would laugh loudly in your face, rolling on the floor in stitches. But here is now, standing in Star's room with her looking intently at him. Despite having something planned in his head (which he re-wrote five times before memorizing it), he decided to not be the safe kid. Coughing he began speaking.

* * *

 _Shining Star,_

 _Bursting through the evergreen sky,_

 _Bright as the pulsing sun,_

 _Giving life across the grand land._

 _Watching my every move,_

 _Like the angel you are,_

 _Blond locks hanging down,_

 _Begging me to grab it._

 _But you pull them up,_

 _Leaving this knight alone,_

 _While you stay in your tower,_

 _Me alone._

 _Holding my blade,_

 _I cut through the very fabric,_

 _Of reality itself,_

 _To find you once more._

 _Fighting across the lands,_

 _Looking for your light,_

 _Trying to connect,_

 _To this falling star._

 _You fell into darkness,_

 _Fighting through thick evil,_

 _To save the very land,_

 _Your home._

 _I couldn't find your light,_

 _But felt your soul,_

 _Begging for help,_

 _To escape darkness._

 _Punching through very evil itself,_

 _I try to find you,_

 _But feel reality hit,_

 _Hard across my spine and nerves._

 _I'm only human,_

 _After all,_

 _Only having blood and sweat,_

 _To my very namesake._

 _Maybe I'm foolish,_

 _Maybe I'm blind,_

 _To try and help,_

 _This magical princess from another world._

 _But I don't care,_

 _About my limits,_

 _My shooting Star,_

 _Pushing me through._

 _You soon come back,_

 _Radiating golden,_

 _Breathtaking light,_

 _Across the land._

 _Using your magical gift,_

 _Like an angry angel,_

 _You are evil's bane,_

 _Ending the source of darkness._

 _This human watches you gently fall down,_

 _Golden wings fluttering gently,_

 _Gracefully touching the very Earth once more,_

 _The bright star fell._

 _But she woke up,_

 _Alive,_

 _Happy,_

 _Lovely._

 _This foolish human,_

 _Will never let her go,_

 _Darkness and Light,_

 _Will never separate us again._

* * *

Marco opened his eyes and two things shocked him. One, being what the heck he just spouted! He never spoke this poetic towards anyone or anything before in his life. Secondly, seeing Star herself. Her skin was glowing vivid gold, her heart cheeks radiating red light and a bright smile that melts Marco's very heart. Almost terrified at her reaction, Marco just collapses and sits on his knees. "It was bad, right?"

Star only giggled, soon snickering, and lastly bursting into pure joyous laughter. Getting up, she tackled into the boy she loves so very much and began covering him with soft kisses. He didn't move an inch, just taking everything with stride. Star soon stopped, realizing that Marco might be dating Jackie still. Just as she was about to get off him, Marco held her tight. "M **ar** c **o** …"

"I made amends on Earth. I want my cape back." Marco answered confidently. Star just grew a beaming smile and held Marco tighter. The two held one another. The Earth Boy, a mere human being. The Princess from another land, deeply in love with this odd boy. They accepted one another, not just as best friends. But as soul mates. A bright red light shines down in Star's room, hitting the two friends.

"So, love birds. Can I come out now?" Star's loving embrace is interrupted, remembering that voice. Marco let's go of Star, sheepishly laughing.

"Uh…I got a gift for you Star." He takes out a book from his backpack. "Happy Birthday!"

"…It's not my birthday Marco." Star said deadpanned. "You should know my dang birthday buddy!"

"Glossy? Can you come out now buddy?" Marco started feeling an intense glare from Star. The blue man hovered out of the book and smirked. "Star, meet Glossaryck."

"I know who he is Diaz!" Star said in mock anger. She got up and sat on her bed. Marco soon joined her, watching the magic teacher slowly hover near them, holding the great book of spells. "So…that magical stew brought you back too?"

"Nope! We was inside your spell book princess." Glossaryck tossed the book at Star, who caught it. Looking through the book, it was…different. She remembered drawing all over it with doodles and other stuff to make it scream 'Star Butterfly: Rebel Princess'. It still _had_ all those drawings and spells she wrote…but it only looked more mature. "See, I knew you were working on your own book, so got rid of the old one."

"Wait a minute…the old spell book is gone now?!" Star shouts, having mild panic in her voice. Glossaryck only laughed joy fully, angering Star. "This is a problem! Mom's going to kill me and…"

"Look through your book Princess." The magic teacher asks. Star only sighed and looked through the book…seeing spells she never wrote in the book. Everything but Eclipsa's chapter was present. Star's mouth dropped, seeing a chapter dedicated to her own spells. "Yep, you got your own chapter princess. Removed that…troubled one and replaced it with yours."

"Wow…" Star hugged the book and gave Glossaryck a kind smile. "I lovelovelovelovelove it!"

"She likes the gift kid." The blue man winked at Marco, who was only sheepishly rubbing his arm at this point. Star looked at her best friend and tackled him into a warm hug. "Okay, giving you two kids some privacy. I know what you want to do with him princess."

Star's face turned bright red at this point. "Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout!" Star shouts over and over, with Glossaryck laughing loudly as he flies through Butterfly Castle.

* * *

The princess soon clams down, looking embarrassed in front of Marco. "Uh…hehe…"

"Take it you love your birthday gift?" Marco grinned proudly, with Star pushing him down. "Take it you do."

"You are to dang cute for your own good, you know that Diaz?" Star teased playfully. Marco kept his grin, blushing at how close Star was near him. "I can't…this isn't a joke, right?"

"Why would I be joking about anything?" Marco asks seriously. Star just looks worried, fearful of crossing a line. Marco looks away, with Star backing away. "Look." Marco sat up, with Star intently watching him. "Going to be real here…I thought you turned me down months ago Star."

"Wait, what now?" Star looked very confused at this point, making Marco sigh. "I never did that!"

"Blood Moon Ball? I don't need a hero, only a friend? Telling me to go with Jackie to the school dance? You pushing us together? You wasn't very clear about your emotions toward me Star, so how could I show my true feelings toward you." Star felt her heart beat rapidly hearing this. Marco put his hand on her shoulder, feeling the warmth on Star's body. "I liked you for a long time…but always pushed the thought down. As I'm…only human. I'm no prince charming. Or one of those cool warrior guys we watch on TV. Or a cool demon with slick charms. I'm just Marco Diaz." He looked at his right hand, feeling something radiate across his body. "But I'm not just a mere human. I'm part monster. I wanted to kill someone, evil or not, was…odd doing that. I hurt Jackie and you, with my confused emotions. To be honest, I'm shocked you have feelings for me, when all I do is cause problems."

"Marco, come here." Star pulled Marco into a warm hug, patting his back softly. "I like…no. I _love_ you because you are my best friend. You are always there for me. I mean, you went into Mewni to give me flipping cereal! That was really sweet…but you also were a 'rock' for my parents. And yes, you wanted to kill to get me back. But I'm here now." Marco holds Star tight, feeling tears come down his face. "I won't leave like that again. I promise."

"I…I promise to never hurt you again." Marco says back, his voice now a simple whimper compared to his confident tone from before. "I didn't want you to follow me on Earth…because I'm too weak. I can't protect you."

"But I'm stronger now. And you can get stronger too." They let go, both feeling tears coming down their cheeks. "I mean, you punched a dang HOLE though a guy's chest. That is really metal buddy."

"Metal?" Marco held back laughter. "Janna taught you that, right?"

"Yeah…" Star said softly. The two friends looked at one another with joy. "But Marco…do you…really like me back?"

Marco looked down at his hands before closing his eyes. Before him, he felt a balloon flying before him. But rather than it being red, it was golden yellow. Without any hesitation, he grabbed it, beginning to fly. Opening his eyes, he found himself doing something he never would expect to do; kiss his best friend on the lips. Star was shocked at this, feeling her body flicker golden light on rapid fire. She threw her arms around Marco and the two kissed each other with passion.

The Earth boy felt his body overflow with joy, feeling pure golden light being held within his very hands. Star was his angel, one he would never let go for anything. They end their embrace, having lidded eyes and bright red faces.

"Wow…that was amazing." They said in unison.

"Hey! Stop that!" They continued.

"This is strange and…I don't mind this." Star and Marco stayed silent.

"I love you." They said in compute unison, having no hesitation in their voices.

"I like pie!" Marco shouts, hoping Star would mirror him. The princess only looked at her best friend with confusion before laughing loudly. Marco soon joined her and the two rolled on her bed, laughing like idiots for minutes on end.

* * *

Flying across Castle Butterfly, Glossaryck felt slightly irked. "This place is a dump. Wonder what storm hit here?" He looked around, trying to find something. Soon, the blue magic man finds what he's looking for. Pushing the door open, he spots Queen Moon rubbing her arms with some kind of magical healing cream. "Not going to work, for getting rid of dark magic Moon."

She sharply turns her neck, spotting her old teacher before her. "Glossaryck…you are alive?"

"Yes, milady." He bows before her and hovers near Moon's arms. "Oh boy, tried using the darkest spell, huh?" She only nods, sighing with regret. "I don't know how to fix this…but the princess should be fine. Star worked on her own book, so I have a new home now."

"Star made her own book?" Moon asked in shock, with Glossaryck nodding.

"Yes and it's quite the mess. Going to take a while to fully clean it up but made some…additions and fixes. For starters, Eclipsa's chapter is gone completely. I don't think we need that anymore, wouldn't you agree? After all, she could teach Star those spells herself." Moon felt her blood turn cold, hearing his implications. "She's coming back, but I wouldn't worry…or would I?"

"Stop with your riddles! She could kill my baby…like _he_ did." Moon felt angry, feeling the darkness slowly creep across her arms. "How...can I stop her?"

"You can't. But Star can." Glossaryck folds his arms, looking right at Moon's arms. "Be strong for Star. She needs you Moon."

"I know, she is my baby girl! I wouldn't let anything hurt her again." Moon felt her anger subside, taking deep breaths.

"That Marco kid could learn magic too. He is tainted." Moon looked up with Glossaryck with fear, with the magic man looking oddly calm. "But this is good. See, the kid likes me. I could work with him."

"You are…going to teach Marco magic?" Glossaryck nods. "I should do that too."

"But we need to do one thing first. Star needs to limit how often she uses those new magic powers. Ever heard of the quick rabbit? See, this glowing rabbit is quite quick, traveling at lighting speeds. The thing never stops running, but one day, he stops. He can never run again." Moon looks at Glossaryck with confusion. "Basically…she is like a battery, super charged and all that. Once she's dry, poof. No more magic."

"This isn't good…but Star can master her Butterfly Form. You told me something like this when I was able to use the form." Glossaryck only nods in agreement. "Please, be more careful next time."

"Moon, you know me. I know everything that will happen and everything that _has_ happened. Or do I?" He shrugs his shoulders, making Moon rub her temples in annoyance. "Ha! Good to be back again."

"Yes…it's quite lovely." Moon said with slightly gritted teeth. "Get your rest." He bows again before vanishing. The queen looks at her hands, feeling the dark magic gone for the moment. Looking up the bright white moon, she feels her namesake shine down on her, feeling its healing lights. "Things…will be okay. I will make sure of it. For my kingdom." She looks at a picture near her bed, spotting a young Star hugging Moon tight. "For my little baby girl."


	5. Nightmares

_**Hello guys! Got another chapter out and these will start coming out slowly. But first, some review highlights.**_

 _ **jolleIQ - Wow...it's a huge honor you even reviewed this story! Thank you :D! And while it's cliche a bit, I will have a few twists coming, oh don't you worry ;).**_

 ** _YowatUp - Man, thank you for such a detailed review! I took your advice, so go back to Chapters 1 & 2 for some additional scenes to help with pacing problems. And I will try to be more descriptive in the future, as these chapters will likely start hitting the 3,000+ word mark going forward. _**

* * *

Today was quite the busy day for Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, as the duo accepted one another's feelings. Feeling a sense of relief wash over both of them, they decided to pass out in each other's arms…but while they had smiles on their faces, they were facing trails in the realm of dreams.

Marco slowly opened his eyes and was horrified at the sight before him. He was in a crater in what he thought was the land of Mewni. Fire was running rampant, with Mewni solders surrounding the crater he was in. Looking ahead, he spotted four figures. His trusted monster friend and ally Buff Frog, who was punching rat monsters away like nothing. Moon Butterfly, flying in the skies using her graceful butterfly form to fight a spider & bird creature with dark green eyes. But one sight angered him greatly; the final two figures were Star Butterfly and Toffee.

Without any hesitation, Marco charged into battle but felt oddly light. He was holding a sword in one hand, having a thick blue handle. The human boy was also wearing red battle armor that was light and form fitting. Dashing at speeds he wasn't used to, he leaped in the air and made a violent slash with his blade. Cutting Toffee's finger-less hand clean off, Star jumped back, which Marco noticed was in her battle dress from that odd football game. "Marco!"

"Sorry I'm late Star. Ready to kick this guy's butt?" Marco and Star gave one another a confident smile, before locking their vision on to Toffee. The evil monster only grinned, cracking his knuckles and regenerating his missing arm.

"Boy…you think you can fight me? You are only a weak human." Toffee hissed, before lunging at the two heroes. Star casted a shield with her wand, making the lizard bounce back. He only grinned, jumping in the air and pulling out two green daggers.

"Move back!" Marco shouts, which Star nods to as she rolled away from the attack. The boy mirrored her, rolling directly near Toffee. Charging up his fists, he landed a magically charged uppercut, sending the creature flying. "Now!"

"Super Light Ray Blast!" Star shouts with anger, unleashing a powerful beam of light at Toffee. The lizard only swats the blast away, with it directly hitting Star. The princess screams in pain before kneeling on the ground. Her battle dress is now all torn up, coughing up yellow magic. "What…just…happened?"

Marco raced over to guard Star, but something stopped him. It was an odd looking boy, around his age. Wearing battle armor similar to Marco, only black, he shook his head. "Dude! Let me go! Star is in danger!"

" **We can do nothing.** " He answered, having some regret in his voice. The brown mole under his right eye glowed green, making Marco cover his face from the light. The boy in front of him slowly vanished, with Marco resuming his dash after Star. Fighting through monster after monster, Marco was desperate to be by Star's side. But the slash of a blade and an ear piercing scream, stopped him in his track. Toffee held up Star's body, now lifeless. Marco felt time stop around him, with only himself and Toffee being present. The lizard glared evilly at Marco, having a proud grin across his face.

"Boy, you are a disappointment." Marco clenched his blade and ran right up to Toffee. Slashing his blade, Toffee blocked every strike. "I can't die boy."

"NO! I _will_ kill you!" Marco jumped back and charged up his fist with whatever energy was inside him. Lunging forward, he tried landing a painful punch…but Toffee simply caught his fist. The lizard just glared with contempt at Marco, with the boy pushing his body forward using any strength left. "I…I…I will kill you. I have to…"

"You can't." He pushed Marco back like nothing, with the boy skidding across the ground. "Now, I need her body for something. Bye." Toffee made a portal with his dark magic, carrying the lifeless body of Star. Marco felt pure panic dance across his nerves, rushing toward the portal.

"STAR!" Marco screamed as he leaped into the portal, only closing inches away. Marco felt time resume but he was alone. The crater he was in soon was covered with purple darkness, but that meant nothing. The Earth Boy…lost. He lost everything. Simply crying tears of self-loathing, he kept punching the ground over and over. "I lost her…again…"

"You didn't lose anyone dear boy." Marco turned around, seeing the figment of a kind woman. She was floating in the air, holding up her umbrella as if she was Marry Poppins. Gracefully landing on the ground, she walks up to Marco, holding out her hand. "Can I help you up young man?"

Marco takes her hand and his world goes pitch black.

* * *

Star was trying to sleep, but felt something wrong. Very wrong. Opening her eyes, her best friend was gone and she was on some purple tinted beach. "Where…am I?" Star looked around, spotting…a basic beach on Earth. People were playing joyfully, taking in the warm sunlight and couples were cuddling with one another on towels. "So…I'm on some beach. But Marco and I are on Mewni now…" Star was going to bite her wand, something she normally does when nervous, but noticed…it was gone. "My wand! Where the heck is it?!" The princess began panicking but was stopped by a boy. He looked similar to Marco, but not really. Wearing dark blue trunks and having a mole under his right eye, the boy handed Star a stick.

"Sorry…you dropped this." The boy said sheepishly. Star was confused before she looked at herself. She wore her bathing suit, her blue one-piece one that covered most of her skin. The boy was blushing, with Star giving him a warm smile. "Uh…I'm sorry I took it."

"I wasn't playing with any dang stick. But thanks new friend!" Star said joyfully. The boy gave a warm, familiar smile. "Say…you knows where we are?" The boy chuckled, making Star raise an eyebrow. Shifting sands were touching their shoeless feet, with the cool ocean waves filling the quiet scene.

"Why princess, we are **on Earth.** " The boy soon vanished, with the stick Star was given morphing into a monster arm. Star jumped back, drooping the cursed thing. It soon morphed into something that horrified her; a large blob of black goop. It formed a simple face, nothing more.

"Hello Star Butterfly. You think a simple blast of magic could kill me?" Star noticed the voice's tone and thick cocky nature. She clenched her fists and soon tried landing a punch, with the blob shifting away. "Now, it's rude to attack friends."

"I'm not your _friend_ Toffee!" Star hissed, dashing toward the evil monster. Trying to land punches and kicks, the ooze kept dodging the blows. "Get out of my head!"

Toffee jumped on top of Star and pinned her down. Slowly shifting his form, he took the appearance of Marco. "I can turn into anyone or anything Princess. How about I kill you in a form that…pleases you?"

Star said nothing, feeling intense emotion build up inside her. Trying to dip down and punch this creep in the face, she was ready to cut loose! But…nothing was working. "No…Why can't I…"

"Can't you use that Golden Butterfly form?" Toffee spoke, this time in Marco's voice. "Well…when you drain something dry, they can't use magic anymore." Toffee formed a dagger in his hand. "I always wanted a heart cheeked skull on my uniform…" Star spat in his face, with Toffee grinning. The princess was frozen, not only in fear but from utter panic. "This is what happens to Butterflies. I cut off their wings!" He slammed the blade down, with Star screaming loudly. A bright light overwhelms the beach, soon vanishing. All that is left is an odd woman, munching on a candy bar.

"Hello dear. Don't mind the nightmares. They are an aftermath of using the darkest spell." Star was deeply confused, as she thought Toffee killed her moments before. The woman chuckled and patted the seat next to her. Star slowly got up, sitting down next to the lady. "You know your great-great-great-great grandmother, correct?"

"You're Eclipsa?" Star asked with shock, with Eclipsa nodding. The princess noticed the glowing purple spade marks. "You look a lot younger than your Grandma Picture made you look." She made a girly giggle, covering her face with a fan.

"Thank you dear. Hard keeping up looks when trapped in a crystal after all." Star's eyes widen. "Oh, I'm not out. _Yet_. But just wanted to pay a visit to you and your lovely little boyfriend. His dreams are…quite somber. Marco worries about you a lot dear. But you seem scared of this…Toffee fellow. Why?"

Star curled up in a ball, looking away from Eclipsa. The woman patted Star's shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "He…killed me grandma. And I think he wants to hurt Marco. Am…am I strong enough? Mom said not to trust you, so don't know if talking to you is a good idea."

Eclipsa kept her warm smile, folding her arms and lounging back. "Your mother was put through a lot, but dark magic has a dangerous price. If only she hit Toffee in the right spot all those years ago. Oh posh, not a big deal."

"Mom looked really weak today." Star said softly. "I know she's going to be okay…she always is." Eclipsa felt a fear, one that she understood more than her late granddaughter could comprehend.

"Your mother will live." Eclipsa said firmly. This direct comment made Star form a tearful smile, wiping them away. "Now, since we are at this…beach place. How do you have fun?"

"Oh! I know!" Star dashed out of the chair, with Eclipsa having a sly smile. She is looking forward to bonding with her granddaughter.

* * *

Hours past outside of our heroes dreams and both jolt awake once light touches their faces. Marco felt his entire back being drenched with sweat, frantically looking around for any sign of Star. Looking to his right, he spots Star, looking have dazed expression on her face. "Star…you are alive…" He gives her a loving hug, with Star hugging back to.

"Of course I am silly. Why did you not think that?" Marco held her tighter, telling Star everything she needed to know. "…That was only a dream Marco. Those aren't real."

"It felt real…it felt real…" Marco said softly, letting some tears come down his face. "I need to get stronger…I just need to."

"You will buddy. Don't worry." Star patted his back, but she didn't want to tell him her own dreams. The two kept holding each other, trying to calm down from frantic nightmares. Unknowing to the two teens, was someone watching them.

In the corner of Star's room, was a tiny eyeball, shifting around like the gross little thing it was. Rolling out of Star's room, it lands outside the castle. Saying nothing, it continued its travel, trying to find something. Something very important.


	6. The Hailstorm, The Witch, & The Demon

_**Hello! I got another chapter ready for release! While we spent a lot of time with Star, Marco and the Butterfly Family, we take a visit to Earth for this chapter. I'm really happy so many of you are enjoying this story so far. I promise to continue writing this often, so thank you!**_

 _ **Now, review round up!**_

* * *

 _ **BearerOfTheLight - You see, I have various monkeys using type writers that convert text into...to be serious, I just like writing :). Glad you are enjoying the story so far!**_

 _ **Guest - Very good observations my good friend. Mmm...Eclipsa seems nice. Keep an eye on her, don't trust her completely. Have a snookers bar on hand to ward her off. Regarding Marco, he is, well, human. Not being able to use magic currently is really bothering him, as he cannot really protect Star, or at least the way he wants to. Part of the reason he 'snapped' early in the story toward her. But he will get stronger for sure, so he will grow out of this over time.**_

 _ **THESINGHER - Thanks man! See, that is the art of writing. The more detail you put into things, the more 'rich' it sounds. Glad you are enjoying this story!**_

 _ **RobLebron - Moon really has changed and her bond with both Star & Marco will develop more over time. She deeply cares about them, more so her daughter. And yes, the two dorks finally found love. As you saw in Chapter 5 though...things got a bit nightmarish for them, so they didn't have the make-out session you imagined :P. Oh, and we will see Moon & River's reaction to their couple status next chapter.**_

 _ **Magnet of Awkward - Yeah, that eyeball keeps-on-rolling. Rolling around at the speed of sound, looking for a rainbow. But the owner of that gory thing...you will learn soon. But your guess is a good one, I will tell you that much.**_

 _ **YowatUp - No, thank YOU for the great feedback. Hope you enjoy this chapter :).**_

* * *

The town of Echo Creek is greatly enjoying the warmer weather of the coming summer, with bright lights shining down on the green grass and clear blue waters. One teen was slightly annoyed about things though, with a blond haired girl slouching on her couch. Sitting in a very blue house, her TV was showing the image of a new RPG game she bought. Picking up her controller, Jackie was slashing away at a monster creatures, getting soaked up in the game world.

"Really like this Velvet chick. Has awesome style and stuff." Jackie commented as her character juggled her prey in the air. "Take em' out Magilou using your magic!" The character obeyed her commands, blasting away with a fire spell. Jackie's party made a victory pose, with the girl smirking at her minor accomplishment. "This is one of better ones honestly. Though it sucks Marco isn't here. Normally pokes fun at the odd outfits the characters wear. Sigh…" Putting her controller down and pausing the game, Jackie slugged down some of her nearby soda. Looking at the can, she saw a small reflection of herself.

'I know I did the right thing, letting him go like that. But still…it hurts he chose Star over me.' Jackie felt some burst of anger come over her. 'Of course he would like a dang princess over me. More pretty…More popular…Has stupid magic…' Jackie felt bitter tears come down her face and after violently slugging down the rest of the can, she chucked it hard at her flat screen TV. It didn't budge or move, but left a small stain. "Crud…gotta clean that." The girl sighed and forced herself up, picking up a loose towel and cleaned her mess. "Can't let myself be that bitter ex-girlfriend. Need to respect his choices." She stopped cleaning, just watching the paused game screen. "I can't be cool like that Velvet chick. No magic in my veins or anything." Sighing in minor annoyance, she finished cleaning and exited her game.

"Maybe I can play some other game or something…need to cut loose somehow." Jackie scrolled through her game system and found an action game. "Ah, this is what I need. Killing some monsters as an angry dude." Before she could press X, she felt something on her shoulders. Looking up, she smirked, seeing her life-long friend Janna hanging around. "Hey girl. Just moping around. Wanna join?"

"Sounds good." Janna jumped next to her friend and noticed the crushed can on the floor. Tapping her chin, she wondered why her friend was annoyed. "Let me guess, angry at Diaz?"

"Yep." Jackie put her controller down, rubbing her forehead to push down some anger. "I get _why_ he wanted to end things but still…we had a good thing Janna. Bet he's being all lovey-dovey with Star on Mewni right now too. That jerk…"

"Well…Diaz is a jerk." Janna throws her arm around Jackie's shoulders. "But he is a good one. The kid was confused." Jackie felt happy her friend was with her, as she always felt Janna got her better than anyone else.

"Thanks girl. Want to kill some time playing this…" She scrolls over to a game icon with a bandicoot character. "…Bandicoot person? Marco got it for me and told me it's hard."

"Oh, I played this when I was a kid girl." Janna grabbed the controller and pressed X. "Get ready to die a lot in this one." Jackie smirked, cracking her knuckles. "What? You are a pro-gamer too?"

"Girl, you have no idea." Jackie took the controller from Janna and the two began playing the game. Jumping across jungles and waterfalls, the two friends were having a lot of fun taking turns playing. Janna noticed Jackie smiling widely during this, feeling content her friend is dealing with things well.

* * *

After a good half hour of playing…and dying a lot after riding an dumb pig, they put the controller down and went into the kitchen. Janna was wondering how to share her plan with Jackie, as she knew how to get into Mewni. Digging through her purse, she put a bell and hammer on Jackie's counter. "So girl, I have a plan."

"What? I got nothing to do. Parents out for the whole summer. Dad…busy. Mom having late shifts at the hospital." Jackie shivered at the image of her mother coming home, looking like a zombie after working hours upon hours. Janna only sighed, pushing the bell and hammer closer to her. Lifting them up, Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Uh…this is nice. But what does it do?"

Janna made a sly grin, something Jackie only laughed loudly out. Slapping the table she was sitting at, she almost fell out of her seat. "You know the plan, huh?"

Jackie wiped away some tears, leaning on the counter. "We are going to storm into Mewni? How did you get this anyway; all of Star's junk vanished after that party." The two friends grew silent, with the entire house mirroring them. Remembering that night, it was painful. Janna recalled seeing her best friend's face after hearing Star's confession, looking very angry. Something the girl never sees normally. Jackie felt sadness, as not only did she feel bad for Marco, but some part of her 'broke' that night. Recent events, make her realize _why_ she felt like that, but still.

Janna broke the silence with a cough. "Yes…but this was in _Marco's Room_. Know how he hangs out with demon boy?" The trickster grinned, seeing the red face Jackie soon formed. "Ah…after a new boyfriend already, huh?"

"S-Shut up." Jackie mumbled, rubbing her arm sheepishly. Janna sat next to Jackie, patting her back. "But should we really see him? I mean…he doesn't know us and stuff."

"Hey, where is that hot girl that had the boy's fall head-over-heels over like nothing at?" Janna said seriously. Jackie gave a blank look, blinking a few times. "…Many guys like you girl."

Jackie only laughed loudly, confusing her friend. "Stop flattering me girl. No one likes me. Though that guy at skate camp was cute…" Janna's eye twitched, completely shocked. Standing up, she started pacing back and forth. "What's wrong?"

"Need me to list every point?" Janna said in anger. Jackie nodded fearfully. "You look hot, have a great body, are really nice, deal with other people's issues and had Diaz's heart! Something I WANTED for a long time. Now shut up and stop putting yourself down." Janna folded her arms and tapped her foot in annoyance.

"I…I didn't know." Jackie said in sadness, realizing that she dated a guy her best friend likes. "I'm sorry about that." Janna only sighed sitting back down, picking up a glass. It had soda Jackie poured for them.

"Don't be sorry." Janna gave a warm smile, slugging down her soda. Jackie rubbed her chin, thinking about visiting the underworld for real.

'It could be fun…I mean finally, I could go on an adventure. I know how to fight, thanks to Dad's combat training and boot camp. Heck, Marco even taught me some of his martial arts and I got a green belt. This could be good…yeah…YEAH!' Jackie stood up tall, feeling a rush of excitement flow through her body. "Janna, give me that bell."

Janna only smirked, passing the magical object to Jackie. "We better do this outside…don't want part of your house falling off."

Jackie laughed as she joined Janna outside, ready to go on an adventure.

* * *

In the underworld, was Thomas Luctior, Prince of the Underworld. As a demon prince, you would think he would be busy. Writing contracts and burning souls. But the boy felt something was…off. He hasn't heard anything from Star or Marco in recent days. Some stupid rumor about the princess loving Marco spread across the underworld but Tom didn't know where _that_ came from. Whenever he asked about it, any demon or minion only ran away in utter fear. 'I'm not _that_ scary…am I?'

Tom thought this, as he was playing a video game. It was a violent fighting game, one he really enjoyed. Mashing buttons and pulling off sick combos, he felt pleased at his victory against the game's AI. While in the zone, he was rudely interrupted by Brian, his trusted minion. The human has done wonders in toning down Tom's anger. Walking through the hot 'man cave' as Tom dubbed it, the man rubbed his neck.

"Hey dude…something wrong?" Tom asked kindly, putting his controller down and pausing the game.

"Uh…we got two guests from Earth." Brian said casually. Tom shoot up, running toward his human friend at fast speeds. Grabbing him sternly, he gives a worried glare. "They aren't Star and Marco sir…I'm sorry." Tom sighed, putting his friend down. "I know you are worried, but they are okay."

"Yeah…" Tom shook his head. "Let them in, bored anyway." Brian nodded and waved his hand. Tom raised an eyebrow, seeing two human girls…one of them made his body dance with fear though. " **YOU! STOP TRYING TO SUMMON ME!** "

Janna laughed loudly, slapping her knees with glee. "Sorry demon boy, not giving up. Maybe you could…" Jackie huffed in slight annoyance, making Janna grow quiet.

Jackie looked at Tom and felt a blush creep up. "Hey dude. Uh…want to hang out?" Tom was really confused at this…but he looked into the girls green eyes and felt deep anguish inside her. The demon has the ability to read souls, something he normally doesn't like doing. But he felt…compelled to look into this ones. Part of him felt angry she got hurt, while another understood her...on a level he was surprised by. Tom only grew a smile after this, holding out his hand.

"Name's Tom. What is your name?" Jackie shook it, feeling intense warmth.

"Jackie. Nice to meet you man. I remember you though." Jackie made a flirty smirk. "You came into our school in _style_ to woo a princess." Tom felt butterflies in his chest at how forward this girl was with him. Janna watched the scene and folded her arms in amusement.

"Yeah…had a thing for Starship. I felt…forced to get over her honestly." Tom sighed, slouching forward. "But hey, things are good."

"I know…stupid Diaz…stupid Star…" Jackie mumbled, making Tom grow a raised eyebrow. "Oh, they are a thing now. I think." Tom felt something snap within him. The entire room was slowly glowing red, with fire burning the couches and pictures on the walls. Jackie was not afraid, standing still in awe. Janna was a bit more fearful though, taking out a small book from her purse and flipping through pages frantically.

" **I WILL KILL MAR.."** Tom shouts demonically before something makes him calm down instantly. The demon looks at his hands in complete confusion. "Why did I calm down? I'm angry at him!"

Janna finished mumbling something, snapping her book shut. She walked up to Tom, slapping him across the face. "Dude, knock it off. You, out of everyone, should have known Star had a thing for him." Tom rubbed his chin, feeling oddly hurt by this mere human. Janna only sighed, walking toward Tom's burning couch. Throwing herself down, she takes out her phone and grows quiet. Turning toward Jackie, he felt horrible. _Now_ he got the picture.

"You don't have to say anything…I'm not mad or anything." Jackie gave a weak smile, before breaking down. "No…I'm not mad. I'm hurt." She started crying, leaning forward. Tom caught her, gently rubbing her back. "I'm just a loser…"

Tom felt angry again, but for a different reason. He hated seeing this girl, who he oddly feels attracted to, feel so down on herself. Hugging her tight, he brushes her soft blond hair with his hands. "I know how you feel. When Starship broke up with me, I felt horrible. My heart…felt shattered. Like I lost part of myself. You never recover from it. But…you can fill the missing hole over time."

Jackie felt a somber smile grow on her face, holding Tom tight. "Thank you…" She felt safe within Tom's arms, unwilling to let go. Tom felt similar, though he was unsure why. He only just _met_ her but he still connects with the girl. They let go, having warm smiles. "So…what's your deal?"

"I'm a demon prince and torture souls. But when I'm bored, I play video games." Tom saw Jackie's green eyes glint for a moment, making the demon smirk. Playfully wagging his fingers, he pokes Jackie's nose. "I get the impression you are a gamer."

"You have no idea. Now, you have some fighting games? I can kick your demon butt at them." Jackie said proudly, closing her eyes while folding her arms. Tom only grinned, cracking his own knuckles. The two darted over to his couch, with Janna sitting in the middle. Tossing Jackie a second controller, the two new friends bonded over some gaming, feeling a spark.

Janna said nothing, only watching the two friends having fun. 'Good thinking Janna. Next step; visiting Mewni.' Laying back in the couch, she just watch the TV screen, taking in the tense fight in action.


	7. Morning Talks

_**Hello guys! Another chapter is ready for release :). I cover both the Underworld and Mewni here, so hope you enjoy. Now, below is review round up time!**_

* * *

 _ **PauloPT90 - Thank you! I try to stay in-character with my takes on the cast, so glad you enjoy the characterization. And it's fun taking concepts out there already and playing around with them. Crushed Hearts is a good example of this, playing with the love Square Thingy and doing it well (...the canon show better do that well in S3...it better...)**_

 ** _Guest - Very good points yet again and no problem :D! Regarding Jackie...well, read this chapter to find out more about her thoughts on things. But yeah, she is hurting and is pissed...but the has a right to be. Janna's history with Marco I will dive into later for sure, so stay tuned. Tom will be a major character in this story and you might notice Marco growing a bit in this chapter...just, keep an eye out for the demon's grand tour on Mewni soon ;)._**

 ** _SpaceSquidLance - Uh...okay XD! I'm sure Jackie, Tom and Janna are only going to have fun playing video games in the last chapter though..._**

 ** _YowatUp - Thank you again for the great feedback :D! And yeah, can't just have dialog tell the story. Gotta be descriptive don't ya know ;). And I write stuff quickly, more so when I'm REALLY into a story._**

 ** _Nameless Dude 13 - Jackie and Tom is a great pair, as they complement each other. You see that a bit here in this chapter. But regarding Jackie's lack of being in the intro...look at it this way. Buff Frog wasn't in it and he had a large role in the Movie. But Jackie will be part of the main team. HOW that happens...you just gotta keep reading :P._**

 ** _jolleIQ - Thank you for the kind words! I have many issues with the show's writing of the human cast and romance elements in general. In fact, I am treating this story as a response to my problems with the show itself. Jackie getting some much needed focus and taking time to let the characters 'breath' is important to me. The show is called 'Star Vs. The Forces of Evil' but the show isn't just about her. It's about the larger world and characters in general too._**

* * *

Tom was very surprised to say the least today, but not just because of being visited by two friends of Star & Marco...he also felt odd memories creep up on him. Sitting down on a chair in his kitchen, he poured himself a bowl of roach-flavored chips…eh, it's something he likes. Don't judge him; he's half-demon. Munching on the tangy flavor, he didn't notice a blond girl sit next to him. Jackie was wondering what was on her new friend's mind, as part of her wanted to know the demon better.

"Soo…you okay dude?" Jackie asked innocently, getting Tom's attention. Putting down his bowl, he rubbed his spiked red hair. The demon felt really somber, trying to shove down thoughts of his ex-girlfriend. More when feeling somewhat attracted to the girl right next to him.

"I'm fine…thanks for asking Jackie. That is a nice name by the way." Tom said kindly, causing Jackie to blush slightly. The girl fixed her seat on the chair, eyeing Tom's bowl of chips. Just as she was about to get one, he grabbed her hand. "Don't…eat that. Roach flavored chips." She just shrugged and took one. Tom was horrified, knowing that Star _hated_ those chips. Jackie was slowly munching them, soon making an 'Mmm!' sound. She took a handful and shoved them in her mouth. "You… _like_ them?"

"Yeah…they taste oddly good. Do you eat real roaches?" Jackie asked with a raised eyebrow. Tom only nodded sheepishly, rubbing his neck slightly embarrassed. "That's metal dude. Reminds me of a rock band I like. The guy ate a bats head once." Tom was slowly laughing, with Jackie soon busting into chuckling. They both calmed down, exchanging friendly smiles.

"You are cool Jackie. Don't know why Diaz was such a jerk toward you." Tom said seriously, looking sternly at his bowl of chips. "Just…I know what it feels like. To have your heart crushed." Jackie gave a somber smile, patting Tom's back.

"…Star hurt you, didn't she?" Jackie asked seriously, with Tom shaking his head. "So why did you two break-up anyway? If you don't mind me asking." She was wondering if this crossed a line or not, but Tom only grew a small smile. Standing up, he gestured Jackie to follow him. She didn't know what he was planning but trusted the demon.

* * *

Following him out of his red and oddly neat kitchen, he led Jackie to a special room. It mirrored a king's throne room, but had family pictures hanging up. Tom and other demons mainly took up the pictures, but one stood out to Jackie. It was a younger version of Tom and Star holding one another lovingly, with their families in the background. Jackie took the picture down, studying it intently. "You two look perfect for each other…" She said softly, gently rubbing the picture's frame.

"No…we weren't." Tom said with an angered tone. Standing right next to Jackie, he took the picture and felt tears come down his face. "That was the first time we meet honestly. You know…I'm a prince, right?"

"I would assume that…as Star likely only is allowed to date princes…" Jackie felt something snap within her. "Then why did she take _him_ from me!" She felt slight anger come over her, but Tom placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"No no…that isn't what I was trying to say." Jackie frowned and folded her arms. Tom only sighed, looking away from the girl before him. "See…my parents pushed Star and I together. To help with 'royal relations' and all that stuff. I didn't like her. At all. She punched me _hard_ and broke off one of my horns."

"Ouch…" Jackie winced at the mental image, with Tom chuckling softly. Tom waved his hand and began pacing around. Jackie just studied the demon, noticing his face grow a more focused expression.

"We had to do this 'Silver Ball' thing to help 'unite our kingdoms'. I hated this but as we danced, it felt just _right_. You know? It's like…we matched one another." Tom's face was smiling wildly at the memory, but it slowly turned into a frown. "But of course, good things can never last."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked, as she leaned on a wall to get more comfortable. Tom looked directly in her eyes and she spotted fire in his eyes. His third eye glowed red slightly before reverting back to its white pupil.

"I have anger issues…bad ones. I blew up often enough when _one little_ thing was wrong or 'off'. It's part of my demonic half-blood. I had a violent episode one day and…things went bad." Tom didn't say anything else, only locking his vision on his feet. Jackie got off his wall, slowly embracing him in a warm hug. "What are you…"

"It's okay dude. Just…let it all out. I'm here for you." Jackie said softly like a kind mother. Tom just leaned on her shoulder, letting his anger and sadness subside. They stayed like this for a few moments before letting go. "So…you had a bad break up. That's fine; we just work through that."

"You don't have to be strong for me Jackie. If you want to cut loose, feel free." Tom said softly. Jackie had a shocked expression, before letting herself embrace pent up anger. "I will take it. Go."

Jackie clenched her fists and began punching Tom's chest. "Diaz is so stupid! I'm here for him and I listen! We had FUN together. Our first date was really nice too…" Her punches got weaker, with Tom catching her fists. "I…I don't know why he fell for me, when he cared for Star so much. Why couldn't she be _honest_?! If she liked the kid, she should have…"

"Starship runs from her problems Jackie." Tom cut her off, lifting her chin up softly. "When her parents told her about the future, about getting the wand and being Queen of Mewni, she ran off one day. She ran away from her home, staying in the Underworld with me for a full month. We had our fun but one day, she just left. I called her up and found out she was back on Mewni, grounded in her castle. I was there for her of course. But when she left, I didn't force her to stay here. I…let her go." Jackie just looked at Tom, seeing his entire body shake. She pulled him into another hug and they stayed still.

"…Look man, you did a good thing back then. Star is a good person and cares about you still. Sure, both her and Marco are jerks, but they are decent people. We just…have to respect their choices." Jackie let go, feeling her fists clench up tight. "Even if we get hurt because of it."

Tom just places his demonic hands on her shoulders, looking sternly into her green eyes. "How are you so calm? If I was in your shoes, I would burn up Diaz to a crisp." Jackie pictured this mental image and bursted into laughter. Tom soon snickered, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Funny, huh?"

"Dude, you're cool. I'm sure Janna is wondering where we are right now. Don't want her to summon you after all." Jackie made a playful wink towards Tom, but the demon was shaking from fear.

"Okay, let's go." Tom stormed out of the room, with Jackie simply shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

Back on Mewni, we have Star and Marco eating breakfast with Queen Moon. She looked very tired, rubbing her eyes after having horrid nightmares about a specific queen of darkness. Munching on her corn toast and drinking tea, she didn't really notice the two teens chatting about random things across from her. She felt something…different between them though. Putting down her tea, she clasped her hands together, studying Marco and Star. The boy was far more confident in her eyes, as despite appearing calm during the whole battle with Toffee, he kept smiling madly. Her daughter, she was very happy with right now. Her voice was bubbly and infectiously joyful, something she expected from her baby girl.

Something that surprised Moon, was seeing faint images of River and herself before her, remembering when they hanged out as friend's years ago.

* * *

" _H-Hello Queen. Lovely meal you have prepared for us today."_

" _Oh, calm down River. And stop calling me queen already…name is Moon silly."_

" _Sorry…but how are you feeling after…"_

" _I'm fine my good friend. Though, my arms feel a bit sore."_

" _Anything I could do?"_

" _No no, I'm fine. Now, that 'Sorry' meat was lovely. Thank you for that River."_

" _Oh, no problem! I hunted the very animal that meat came from."_

" _Really now…never took you for a hunting type."_

" _I'm quite the skilled hunter Moon. I CAN TACKLE AN ANIMAL INTO THE GROUND!"_

" _You…are shouting?"_

" _R-Really? Sorry…family habit."_

" _No, I find it cute."_

" _You…called me cute?"_

" _Can't the Queen of Mewni call her trusted friend cute?"_

" _Y-You can say whatever you want! Uh…did I speak out of line?"_

" _No my friend."_

* * *

Moon smirked at this memory, shaking her head softly. 'Ah, River was a shy boy before being all rowdy…' Looking over toward the teens, she put down her tea. "So children, I wanted to speak with you about something."

"Actually…I need to say something first Mommy." Star said confidently, standing up. She gave Marco a wide smile, which he blushed at. He soon stood up too. "Mom, meet my new boyfriend, Marco Diaz."

Marco felt his body heat up at the simple idea of Star calling him 'her boyfriend' but part of him felt really happy about this. "Y-Yes Queen Moon. I promise to be good to your daughter…don't kill me please."

"My mom isn't going to kill you buddy…" Star looked half-worried at her mother. "Right mom?" Moon rubbed her chin, feeling quite pleased hearing this. Hearing her daughter tackled an emotional battle that she was fully aware of and won amused her. She just shoot a please smile at the new couple.

"I think Marco is a lovely partner for you Star. Now boy, you know what this means, right?" Moon said in a serious tone. Marco only nodded and turned his back. The queen saw the Knightly Cape her husband once wore during their first battle together, knowing what this means. 'The boy accepts being my daughter's knight…' Moon only smirked, something that confused Star and Marco. "Good to hear this. Now, I need to discuss something. Both of you need training, as I feel a new threat is coming."

"Eclipsa…" Star and Marco shout in unison, making Moon's face grow pale. 'How did they…she started speaking with them already.' Moon looked at her arms, rubbing them to ward off some minor pains. Star noticed her mother's panicked expression, standing up and hugging her.

"Mom don't worry, she didn't do anything to us. In fact, she tried to help." Moon felt confused at this. "See, Marco and I had nightmares. Eclipsa helped us both fight Toffee within them." Marco nodded, feeling anger dance across his nerves. Moon noticed this and narrowed her gaze. He looked in her direction and gave a dark glare.

"He took Star in my dream…after killing her. Eclipsa helped me up, after waking up in a pit of darkness. I…I don't know what it means. I also saw this odd boy." Star looked at Marco with shock. "You saw the kid too?"

"Yeah! He looked a bit like you but wore darker cloths and had a mole under his right eye." Marco felt confused at this, but Moon was trying to piece together everything in her head. After thinking for a full minute in silence, she only sighed.

"Marco…you will start training as a Knight of Mewni today. Star, you will be working with me on learning new magic." Marco felt his heart drop hearing 'Knight Training', to the point where he stumbled out of his chair. Star giggled at this sight but Marco was simply shocked.

"You…you think I…can be a knight? But I'm only a human Queen." Marco said meekly, looking at his hands in shame. Moon felt the self-loathing within the boy, so she got up from her seat. Kneeling on the ground, she looked at Marco right in the eye. "I…I want to get stronger. I _need_ to. Will this make be able to protect Star?"

Queen Moon felt the fear in the boy's eyes, knowing where he was coming from completely. He was right by her and Buff Frog's side when Star died. Marco could do nothing to help fend off Toffee, only punch through the monster's heart out of pure aggression and rage. Moon was impressed by this, but was horrified when he was casually slammed against the wall. Seeing the boy time to time, passed out in one of the guest rooms sleeping…angered her. Moon didn't want Marco to feel the same pain she felt…but he did. She pulled the boy into a hug, which both Marco and Star was shocked by. "Marco…I'm going to tell you this right now. You are…like a son to me."

Marco yet again felt shock course through his body. Star did as well, but not the same way Marco did. The princess was surprised her mother accepted Marco so easily, but recent events explained this in her mind. The Earth boy tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. Moon took this as a sign to continue speaking.

"You have been by my daughter's side for a while now. And I know you are very fond of her. Even before you two figured this out." Moon let go of Marco, noticing the boy and her daughter's blushing faces. The queen inwardly laughed to herself at this, but continued speaking. "I know you want to be stronger Marco and I will help you with this. As will my husband and the royal guards. Will you be our Knight of Mewni?"

Marco felt intense pride wash over him. The queen of Mewni. A _**QUEEN** _told the boy he was worth something. Looking over toward Star, seeing her beaming smile and bright blue eyes, he only felt like smiling. "I will Queen Moon." Marco bowed toward the monarch, feeling ready to face the world.

"Good. Now, I want you to try something Marco. Try focusing your thoughts on this object." She summoned a small blue orb with her inner magic. Marco took it from Moon's hands, tilting it around to study it. The orb looked so…alive. As if magic was inside it. "Focus on something you deeply care about." He held the orb in his palm, focusing on Star. As he remembered all the adventures and happy memories play on rapid fire within his mind, Marco crushed the orb within his right hand.

"Wow! You are on _fire_ Marco. Literally, you are burning! Ice…" Moon grabbed Star's wand, holding her hand tight. Star was panicking, worried her best friend would burn up in flames. Moon was only smiling, confirming what Glossaryck told her last night. Marco opened his eyes and felt powerful. This rush of…energy made him feel _alive_. Running around the room, he passed Star at lighting speeds and jumped right on the table. Clenching his fists, he felt this new power course through his very soul. "You okay?"

Marco looked at Star, seeing her worried face. But Moon's expression confused Marco; she looked happy. "Is this…magic?" Moon only nodded, with Marco jumping toward the two Butterflies. "What happened to me?"

"You have dark magic within you Marco Diaz." Moon said seriously, making Marco shake slightly. "Oh, don't worry so much. I just gave you some of my own magic. It nullifies any negative effects of it. You can't cast spells but your body's…chi, as you Earthlings call it, is fully unlocked. You noticed running and jumping better, right Marco?"

"He ran around super-fast and jumped on the table Mom!" Star shouted with excitement, pulling Marco into a tight hug. 'My best buddy can use magic! Yeeee!' Star thought with joy. Marco was only confused but was slowly putting things together in his mind.

'Chi…is unlocked? I remember Sensei telling me something about that. Once you master your own body flow, it can enhance one's senses. But super-charging my normal abilities? Huh…' Marco thought to himself. Star let go of him, with the boy locking his vision to the queen before him. "So I could…charge up these gauntlets River gave me? Wait…" Marco took out his scissors and focused on them. 'This is going to be so stupid…but I saw something like this online. Maybe…' Soon Marco saw the small portal-opening tools in his right hand, morph into a normal length blade, having a blue handle. The blade itself had the crest of a butterfly at the very steel. "Whoa…"

'The boy has stronger magic than I thought...' Moon pondered to herself. She looked at the excited teens before her, with Marco making various swipes with the blade in the air while her daughter was talking about adventuring through dungeons of all things. The queen chuckled and felt…excited for once. She saw great things in both Marco and her daughter's future.


	8. The Battle for Mewni (Prologue)

**_Hey guys. Now, before we move forward, I think going back a bit is a good call. This is my take on the fight with Toffee, so hope you all enjoy! This a 'prologue' to so speak to the main story, but it gives some context to a few things. Think of it as, an extra chapter :P._**

* * *

 ** _Nameless Dude 13 - Jackie is a very interesting character, as she has 'bits' of her personality in the canon show, but a lot is unknown about her. I highly doubt she is 100% cool and collected as she appears she is. Wanted to show that here. And yeah, I agree with you about Wendy in Gravity Falls. She is a great character and was used well in that show._**

 ** _PauloPT90 - I thought it was oddly fitting that released when I was writing this honestly XD! Glad I could use the upcoming canon elements here in some form. This isn't the last time we are going to hear about the Silver Bell Ball either ;). Jackie and Tom bonding as friends over their break-ups was needed I think, more so before they see Marco and Star again. Marco getting magic is really needed, as he is very under powered compared to Star. Notice how he uses 'Chi', not pure magic like Star and Moon. That is important, considering it ties into his martial arts. He KNOWS what Chi is. Regarding Nacho's and his sword? Both will pop up again, but not sure about HOW yet._**

 ** _jolleIQ - Yeah...sorry about not being 'metal' enough with the roaches :P. The idea Tom likes eating them comes from the story 'Painted Lies & Demon Eyes' from Livvy Mae, which is a great story by the way. But yeah, Moon/River and Star/Marco contrasting with one another is quite interesting. More of that will happen, I assure you. Marco learning magic does make him a paladin, now that I think about it...will explain that soon :)._**

 ** _AChromeEyedBeast - Tom helping Jackie move on was very fitting honestly. He HAS to move on from Star, more so upon learning Star & Marco are dating each other now. If he wants to be friends with them still, this needs to happen. Jackie also trying to do this, gives the two something they can relate with. Moon always liked Marco but I felt that after 'Battle for Mewni', he really bonded with her. At this point, she views him like a son, like I mention. So accepting Star going out with a non-prince was more than logical from her character. Also helps Star complained to Moon about Marco a lot while he was sleeping ;). Marco learning 'magic' was needed too._**

* * *

Today just wasn't a good day, I think anyone would agree, none more so than Marco Diaz. The Earth Boy spend weeks in a dungeon after just trying to get his best friend, the princess of Mewni, simple box of her favorite cereal. But one thing lead to another, with the boy watching in fear as one of his greatest foes forms in front of him. Toffee, a powerful lizard monster, used the Butterfly Magic wand and his missing finger to reform around Ludo.

Marco couldn't say anything, just watching in fear…and hope. 'He better honor this deal…' The boy thinks with gritted teeth. His best friend used the powerful whispering spell to defeat Toffee, by freeing Ludo of the lizard's control. Seeing the bone and flesh form around what was once Ludo, Toffee is back to his former self.

Wearing a sleek dress suit and having his large tail once more, he spat out Ludo like disgusting food. The poor bird creature twitched violently on the ground, in deep pain after everything. Toffee looked at his hand in shock, seeing his formerly severed finger, fit right back on like a missing LEGO piece. Seeing the now black wand crystal in his hand…he felt disappointed. 'Ah…so the magic really is gone. Interesting…' Looking at the three people before him, he holds out his hand.

"Where is my daughter?!" Moon shouts fearfully, with Marco walking closer to the lizard, fists clenched tight. Getting very close to Toffee's face, he locks eyes upon his. The lizard felt part of himself within the boy, always have since that one time he captured him as bait.

"Where. Is. Star." Marco said with bile and anger, shocking Moon and Buff Frog slightly. But Toffee wasn't surprised at all, just grinning at the boy. Pushing the wand hand right near Marco's face, he crunched the star shard, as if it was useless trash. Seeing the ashes gently fall into the ground, the boy kneeled down. "No…"

Toffee looked right in Marco's eyes, having a now blank face. "She's gone." Walking off, Toffee felt slightly bad about this. 'If I could bring her back, I would honestly. Don't like not honoring deals. To be frank, not sure how I'm fully back. Not complaining. Need to complete plans for the future.' Having a confident but blank expression, he didn't notice Moon dashing toward him.

'My baby girl! **I will kill you Toffee?!** ' Moon thought to herself as she tried casting the darkest spell. Darkness was swelling up inside her body, coating her arms like poison. She didn't care about the burning sensation. She wanted Toffee to suffer for taking her baby girl. Landing a punch on Toffee's chest, she took out Star's wand and held it right over his heart. As she chanted the darkest spell, Moon felt her heart continue to shatter, thinking of never seeing her starlight ever again. Toffee was inwardly overjoyed, as seeing Moon this broken…amused him. The mighty queen finished casting the spell…but nothing happened. Toffee picked up her hand and gave her a blank but satisfied look.

"You never learn Moon." Moon felt tears drench down her face and slouched forward, feeling defeated. But what surprised Toffee was a heavy force punch him. The impact hurt. _A lot_. Looking down at his chest, he spotted a fist, a very human like one. It slowly pulled itself out, showing the lizard it came from Marco Diaz.

The boy had tears in his eyes, teeth clenched shut and eyes screaming for bloody murder. Toffee remembered this look, one that evoked memories Moon herself gave him during a great battle years ago. Marco said nothing, holding his black blooded fist. Toffee was going to moan from pain but soon felt it vanish like nothing. His chest filled the very whole Marco made, confusing the boy. Picking Marco up by his neck, he began choking. "Boy…you made a very bad mistake."

"I…will…kill…YOU!" Marco screamed in-between tears and chokes, causing the lizard to chuckle softly to himself. Looking right in Marco's eyes, he had a seething look of contempt.

"You are nothing boy. Just a meaning less pawn in a larger game. You never loved the princess." Toffee said smugly. Moon was too broken to respond, but felt darkness around her. Buff Frog rushed by her side, helping her up. Looking over at the boy, he looked enraged and was frantically kicking Toffee with whatever life he had left. "Get out of my sight disappointment." He tossed Marco hard against a wall, making the boy pass out cold. Buff Frog looked in horror, racing over to the boy he called his friend.

"Earth boy…wake up." Shaking Marco violently, he didn't move or even breathe. He felt too scared to even fight back against Toffee, just staying by Marco's side, patting his back and doing anything to wake him up. Moon tried to fight back again, but was pinned into the very ground benath her. Struggling to move, she just couldn't.

Ludo saw all of this, being in a half dazed state after being spat out like nothing. Dragging his small body over to Toffee, he grabbed his leg. The monster looked down at his pawn, feeling nothing looking at what he considered a tool for his larger plans. "Please tell me, what part did I have in all of this?"

"Nothing." Toffee said coldly, walking off to the distance. Ludo stayed still, sobbing like a baby. He felt like a complete failure. _He_ helped cause this to happen. Ludo never hated Star or even the Butterflies. He only wanted to be respected and loved. Seeing the chaos in front of him; Buff Frog holding back concealed rage, Marco likely dead on the ground, and the mighty Queen of Mewni sobbing while holding her daughters wand. He felt broken himself the monster bird.

Moon though, was a fighter. Slamming her fists into the ground, she got out of the ground quickly. Looking at the tarnished battlefield before her, she spotted the pile of ashes that remained of Toffee's wand-half. Walking towards it, she keeled down over it, as if she was studying a crime scene. In her mind, it was; the very sight her daughter died before her. Picking up the pieces, she tried carefully placing them in Star's wand.

"My baby will come back. She will…by the gods, nothing will be that cruel and take my baby girl from me." She made tears as she placed the tiny bits one at a time within the wand. Ludo was right to Moon, passing her one of the pieces.

"C…Can I help you please?" Ludo almost begged, with Moon nodding softly. The two worked together, trying to repair the wand. While all this was happening, Marco was limping toward the duo thanks to Buff Frog helping the human walk. He studied the scene and frowned. Looking right at Moon and Ludo, he mirrored their broken faces; he felt broken as well. Saying nothing, he looked through the pile of ashes and began passing pieces of the wand to Moon.

It felt like days, but really, it was only a few minutes before the wand was 'fixed'. Moon held it gently, fearful of the shards falling out. Holding the handle, Moon charged whatever magic was left inside her into the magical device. I made a soft hum but the glow was faint. "Try…speaking to her."

Marco knew this was meant for him, no one else. He looked over to the wand, holding his hand over the crystal. "Star…please come back to us. We…we all love you so much. You make the world alive. You fill the void in our…no, in my life. Please…please come back. I need you. I…" The boy couldn't take it anymore, letting his hand go and crying loudly. Buff Frog rubbed his shoulder softly, feeling deeply troubled.

Ludo tried this next, placing his own hand over the device. "Princess, thank you for saving me. I…I caused you much trouble. But I hope if…no, _when_ you come back, you will see me as a reformed person. I promise you this." He let go, having a confident smile. Moon was pleased to see this honestly; hope for her daughter to come back.

Buff Frog tried now, having angered tears come down his green face. "Star Butterfly. You are good person. Take care of babies and showed kindness. We need you. Come back please." His voice was filled with heart, despite being so direct. Moon kissed the wand and continued chanting something. The wand hummed louder and louder, before rocketing into the sky.

The four broken souls watched the magical artifact shatter before them, soon reforming into a brand new wand. Marco studied the wand firmly, feeling a shocked smile creep on his face. 'The horns…the hearts…that is so Star.' Tears of joy were coming down his face, holding a hand over his very heart. Golden light soon formed an image, one being the very person they lost moments ago. Star Butterfly was alive, holding her new wand with a smile. The beaming one she is all to iconic of.

"My baby is back…" Moon said softly, as she watched her daughter transform into a golden butterfly, feeling her very soul ooze with pride. 'She looks so beautiful…that is my girl.' Star looked down at the four people, feeling overwhelming emotions. Her mind wasn't thinking clearly, but her mind was focused one thing; ending **_him_**.

" **Hi Mom!** " Star shouted in a slightly demonic-sounding voice. Moon only waved back, having a small smile.

"My you look lovely dear." She really did, more so to Marco, who felt his face heat up brightly at the sight before him. Star noticed this and gave him a small smile back. Looking back at her mom, she had a single goal.

" **Where's Toffee?** " Star wanted to kill him for everything he tried to pull. Moon simply pointed ahead, with the lizard causally walking away. The princess' face turned cold for a brief moment, showing an emotion she normally never has. Pure hatred. She _hated_ Toffee. She wanted him _gone_. Aiming her wand, she charged it with every ounce of magic in her system. Toffee turned around and felt golden light shower over him, with his skin slowly melting apart and soundless screams escaping his mouth.

Star felt weak after the blast, slowly drifting to the ground. 'I hope…' The Princess tried to think before feeling light headed. Landing down, she let out a loud gasp feeling an intense tackle of hugs from Buff Frog, Marco and Moon. "Hi."

"Hi." They answered back softly. Their attention was drifted to Toffee, who slowly crawled over to them. Mirroring a broken android, he was oozing black blood.

"You think you won? No! I make the plans!" Star felt too weak to do anything at this point, but she didn't feel scared. Marco, despite feeling intense pain and little feeling in his legs, forced himself up. "I will not die…" The boy smashed his foot into Toffee's head, feeling the ooze spread across the ground. Marco jumped back though, with Ludo crashing a pillar down, finishing the job.

"Now you dead." Ludo said with a grin. Jumping on the pillar, he shouted with pure joy. "That is what you get!" Marco smiled at Ludo, with the bird creature jumping into Marco's arms. "Nice work Karate Boy."

"Thank…" Marco was trying to answer with a grin but felt the world turn white around him. Ludo jumped back, with Marco collapsing into the ground. Moon looked nervous, but Star looked downright horrified.

"MARCO!" Star dashed over to him, shaking his body. He was breathing heavily, with intense heat coming from his back. "Marco…" She hugged the boy she loved so very much, afraid of losing him right after she came back herself.

"I…fine…happy…back…Star…" Marco mumbled as he drifted into sleep. Light sounds of breathing soon took the airwaves, with Star sighing somewhat. Carrying the boy bridal style, she walked off, not giving anyone an ounce of attention. Moon watched this scence, feeling like history repeating itself.

'That is like when River…' She shook her head, feeling her magic flow normally again. Looking at Toffee's remains, she felt disgusted. "You will never come back again." She aimed her magic at the dark ooze, with Ludo and Buff Frog watching in shock as Moon kept shooting it over and over. The smell of burning was in the air, with the queen huffing heavily.

"Moon?" Ludo asked softly, walking close to the Queen. The monarch looks at the bird, kneeling down to see him at face level. "Can you throw me into the void? I want…to reform. Need to grow after this whole mess." She gave a weak smile, taking Ludo's scissors. Making the portal, the bird creature jumped in willingly. Unaware of the bird, was an eagle and a spider watching this tearfully. The portal closed, leaving them to their own devices, flying away together.

Buff Frog held out his arms, with Moon crashing into them. "Moon…children will be fine. Strong, they are." She sniffled and felt a smile form on her face.

"Sorry about being mean to you. Thank you for all your help." Buff Frog huffed pride fully, smiling wide at the queen before him. She smiled back but felt pain radiating across her arm. Pulling up her gloves, her eyes budged in horror. "You ok…" Buff Frog tried to ask, but Moon just ran away from him. The frog saw her arms, feeling sick just looking at them. "Queen ill…" The creature only sighed, looking up at the sky, seeing a flying birds with people on top of them. Seeing the king, he only chuckled to himself. "Kingdom weird…" Taking out his own scissors, he made a portal home, wanting to see his own children.

Moon meanwhile raced like a scared rabbit toward the crystal chambers, fearful of seeing _her_ escape. Dashing past various crystals and broken objects, she found Eclipsa's crystal, still in place. "Oh…thank corn. She's…phew." The queen let out a nervous chuckle before walking away.

 _The deal is complete Moon, so would you be a dear and help me out?_

The voice made Moon's blood turn cold.

 _I promise to not cause trouble…not much anyway._

Moon started running, clenching her fists tight.

 _I will come out of here at some point dear…_

The queen escaped the chambers, panting heavily. "She...she…" Moon looked at her arms, gritting her teeth at the pain. "No." She marched off, making a portal back to her castle.


	9. Meeting Friends

_**Back again with more story! After releasing that little prologue, I am ready to continue the story. I dive into more characters...with a very, interesting new character I think you guys might like. But I will try to make this daily instead of throwing up two-three chapters every day XD! I just love writing, so sorry for the influx of content. Anyway, review highlights below.**_

* * *

 _ **PauloPT90 - The whole idea behind this prologue was to get more stuff discussed. Specifically, why Marco is passed out for a full week and why Star is protective over him. They both almost died really, so it gives context to the fight they had in Chapter 1. And Marco's magic being his inner energy being unlocked (his Chi) is very fitting. Marco CAN use Dark Magic...but he only taps into a tiny bit of it. Being tempted to use more power at the risk of less self-control will be something I explore for sure. And Eclipsa is a very tricky beast. I will be sure to do her right in my story.**_

 _ **Vyseryx - Glad you like the story! Regarding Star and Marco being out of character in Chap. 1...look at it this way. Both almost DIED. And in Star's case, she REALLY DID DIE. She loves Marco and wants him. Badly. But she knows he is dating Jackie. So her being cold toward him about this early in Chap. 1 is honestly logical. Marco being a bit jerky...well, is kinda needed. He is only human, so him not taking everything in stride makes him more realistic. I like to explore the characters bitter, angry and downright jerks sometimes in my stories (very apparent with Marco in 'Crushed Hearts' if you read that story of mine). But they will be more in-character, as you likely noticed post Chap. 1.**_

 _ **YowatUp - Toffee being down about Star dying...well, he might be a master thinker. But even he has morals. If Star didn't 'die', Toffee would have really won. Magic would be completely corrupted and even with Star coming back, her inner magic would be completely tainted. Star 'dying' was against Toffee's master plan if you think about it. More so considering he got blasted by a Super Sailor Moon Syanan Butterfly girl in the end XD.**_

 ** _RobLebron - I'm going to FAAAASSSSTTTT (Crashes into wall) Ow...dang keys flying off the board. Anyway, I will slow down after this chapter, so don't worry about trying to keep up. When I get into a story, I really throw myself into it. And regarding a Jackie vs. Star and Tom vs. Marco scene...read till the end. Chap. Nine is going to be a hoot to write ;). And I think I read that story...was well written and like that a lot. Having a 'future father and son' moment is going to be a blast to write later on :)._**

* * *

While training soon begins for our two heroes on Mewni and a demon bonds with new friends, one proud frog-man is busy walking around his home for food. Yvgeny Bulgolyubov, otherwise known as Buff Frog, was exploring his home in search for food, as he has many children to feed. His swamp home was looking very nice to the frog man, with the humid weather and dense rainfall feeling wonderful on his slimy skin. "Today good. Babies should get bath soon." He grew a warm smile across his face, seeing the mental image of his little Catrina hopping around. 'Oh children's…so happy you safe.' The frog man thinks to himself, leaping gracefully across logs and hazards in the swamp.

Seeing a large plant creature, Buff Frog punches it in the face to ward it off, letting out pent up anger. The friendly monster was feeling mixed emotions recently, more so after seemingly losing Star Butterfly to death. While it was for a short period of time, Buff Frog saw Star and Karate Boy as not only friends…but as his children. 'Couldn't protect Butterfly…' He felt his anger charge his punch, keeping the assault on incoming plant creatures. They hissed with anger, having sharp and spiky teeth. Buff Frog only grinned, enjoying this challenge. 'But can protect babies. Will never lose babies…' The thought of his children helped power through the plants, soon coming to small bush of berries. "Children love sweet berries…wonder why?" The frog man simply shrugged as he picked them gently off the tree. "Thank you for good bush."

Jumping away and dashing back home, he is excited to make his special Mud Berry Pie, something his kids love a lot. Being right near his home, he stops, spotting a creature in black shadows watching him. Putting his sack of berries down, he studies the being. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?!" The creature shouted in a tone of voice that startled Buff Frog slightly. The being walked closer in the light and Buff Frog was able to take in its features. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans, donning sleek black gloves. Dark blue shoes stood out, with his single brown mole underneath a right eye sticking out.

"Karate Boy…why are you here? Shouldn't you be with princess?" Buff Frog asked in confusion, being very sure this was Marco, his friend and ally. The boy only put a gloved hand on his head. He began panting, as if having a panic attack.

"Karate boy? No…I don't think I'm him… Don't even _know_ who I am honestly." The boy said in fear, shaking wildly. Buff Frog ran to his side, patting his back. The boy gave a small smile, with the frog monster guiding him into his home. Settling the boy down in his kitchen, he was pondering who _exactly_ this kid was.

'Looks like Karate Boy, but isn't. Mmm…' Buff Frog rubs his chin, as he prepared cups of Swamp Water for himself and his unexpected guest. The boy was just at awe, looking around Buff Frog's home. Seeing pictures of this kind frog man and his babies brought back some odd memory…

 _"_ _Mmm…you don't seem useful."_

 _"_ _Ugh…Master Ludo! Please, listen to me. I can take the wand and…"_

 _"_ _That is enough. You aren't needed anymore."_

The boy shakes his head, feeling a throbbing headache. 'Why would I think those things about this kind guy?' He ponders to himself, but stops when noticing his hand glowing with darkness. "What the?!"

Buff Frog heard the shout and raced into to his guest, looking very shocked at the sight before him. The boy's hand was glowing darkness and black ooze was moving around it. "Boy! Calm down now." The kid thought hard to calm down, with this darkness subsiding within him. Buff Frog wiped his head and placed down a cup of Swamp Water near his guest. "You use magic?"

"I…I don't know." He answered honestly, feeling deeply confused. Leaning on the counter, which was oddly neat considering his entire house is covered with muddy water, the boy only rubbed his head. "I woke up in the Forest of Death, which I think is in…Mewni, right?" Buff Frog nodded, making the kid form a small smile. "Good good…I'm not completely dense then. I don't really have any memories outside an odd fear of the Butterfly Insect."

"Butterflies scare you?" Buff Frog jokes, making the boy raise an eyebrow. "I know butterfly with magic. Very powerful." He leans back in his chair, slugging down swamp water. Soon, an army of baby tadpoles tackle into not Buff Frog, but his guest. "Babies! Be nice to guest _now_." They got off him but one. One of the little ones cooed, with the boy feeling an urge to gently pet its head.

"You guys are cute…" He had a soft smile, feeling joy. It was like…he loved having a little brother or just a friend to give kindness too. Something that…he oddly never felt from others. The boy soon frowned, with the little creature pouting. "Your dad looks a bit annoyed. Go stay with him." The little guy hopped off his lap and into Buff Frog's arms.

"You…look human. Race from Earth. Need help home?" Buff Frog took out his scissors after spending a moment looking for them within his tunic. The boy only sighed, looking away. "Unsure home?"

"Yeah…don't even know my name!" He shot his arms up in the air in frustration. Buff Frog simply rubbed his chin, wondering what to do with this odd guest. "Um…I can hunt for you and your kids. If you give me a roof to live under." The boy was hoping he could stay in Buff Frog's home, as he felt…safe for some reason here.

"Sure, but you do Buff Frog favor." The frog fold his arms, making his guest spring up tall. "You accept name I give you." The boy only smiled, shooting a toothy smile. "Name you have, is Andrew. Welcome to home."

"Thank you!" He tackled into Buff Frog, giving him a warm hug. The frog was shocked by this gesture, patting Andrew's back. Letting go, he folded his arms yet again. "Now, job one." He looks through book shelf and tosses heavy book in Andrew's arms. "Read every page. Need to take care of babies."

"Uh…okay." He sheepishly answers, making Buff Frog smile. While a bit confused by this new guest, he will treat him like his own children. Andrew began flipping through the pages, feeling very happy at not only having a home, but also having someone be nice to him.

* * *

High above the land of Mewni, is the Kingdom of Pony Heads. The land was filled with rainbows and various colors. Everyone was quite happy with things, avoiding the recent conflict that the Butterfly Kingdom faced with Toffee and Ludo. King Pony Head didn't want to muddle with such matters, feeling that the long-standing rivalry between the Butterflies had with monster king was trivial.

One resident that was worried though, was Princess Pony Head. Floating around in her old room and far away from Saint O's, she was wondering how her bestie was doing. Mainly from the fact…she learned a horrible truth. Looking across her dresser, she saw tired blue eyes and a pale complexion from deep worry. "B-Fly…can't believe you kicked the bucket for a while girl. I…I hope you are okay now." She sighed, throwing herself on her bed. It was soft, having various rainbow colors covering it. "Bet Earth Turd was her knight in shining armor…he better been at least."

Pony Head felt quite annoyed that the Earth Boy hurt _her_ girl like that, playing with Star's emotions like that. "But Earth Turd didn't know. Whatev's better call up my girl and see what's up!" She began floating toward her mirror before being rudely interrupted by one of her sisters. Pamanda Pony Head busted through her door. She mirrored oldest sister but had a bright orange star mark on her mane. Flipping teal covered hair, she gave a playful smile to Pony Head. "What do you want sis…I'm BUSY!"

"Can't your little sis join in on some fun?" She said in mock pleading, having doe eyes and flickering her eye lashes. Pony Head snickered and only smiled back at her sister. "Anyway, calling Star again?"

Pony Head sighed, slouching forward. Pamanda knew her sister was worried sick about Star, being aware of the news on how Star saved Mewni from Toffee's attack. It spread across the Pony Head Kingdom very quickly, largely due to the close ties the two kingdoms had with one another. "Yeah, B-Fly and Earth Turd went through a lot. Going to visit them soon." Pamanda grew a surprised expression on her face. "What? I AM the rule breaker girl."

"Yeah, you know. Getting sent to that stupid school…" Pamanda had a sour tone when saying this. Pony Head only rolled her eyes and bumped into her little sis. "Besides, didn't lose the scissors you 'barrowed'?"

Pony Head only laughed nervously, shifting around slightly. "What are you talking about sis…I didn't steal them…yeah. I found them, you know, just lying there. Finders keepers and all that." Pamanda only sighed and laid in her sister's bed. "Okay, going to ask Dad for help. Happy?"

"Very." Pamanda smirked, making Pony Head laugh softly before laying down next to her. "I know you aren't close with the other sisters, but you can trust me. Something is on your mind." Pony Head only smiled at her sister, always appreciating the one bond she had in her family. The one person that respected her and treated her like a person. Not just a princess of her kingdom. Her friend.

"B-Fly does so much heroic stuff and I only cause trouble. Even Earth Turd is a hero! B-Fly told me he spent sixteen years earning scissors." Pamanda neighed in shock, with Pony Head only nodding proudly. "I want to be a hero too…not only cause trouble and only be my baaaaad self."

"You were never bad sis." Pamanda said softly, floating a bit closer to her sister. "You are my hero. Everyone likes to tease you here, but who is the crown princess? You are. Not me or anyone else. _You_. Mom and Dad trust you to do the right things." Pony Head felt proud for once in her life, hearing her sister say she was worth her royal name sake. Star told her to be 'proud of her bad self' often, but hearing this from flesh and blood? That warmed her wild heart.

"Thanks sis. Now, how about we round up everyone and throw a _party_!" Pony Head shouted joyfully, with Pamanda only shaking her head in response.

"Okay sis, but we are going to talk to Mom and Dad about visiting Mewni later." The two sisters floated out of the room, enjoying the quality time spent with one another.

* * *

After spending a few hours playing video games and hanging out, three teens were ready to storm into Mewni. Standing outside of Tom's castle, he pulled out bright red scissors and began snipping a whole through time and space. Janna rubbed her hands gleefully and tackled into Tom. "Hey!"

"Those are _mine_ demon boy." Janna swiped the scissors and felt the weight they held. Tom was enraged, with only Jackie's touch preventing the demon from ripping Janna's head off. "Now, going to have some fun with these toys." Having a playful grin, she tried making a portal, but was soon stopped by Jackie, taking the blades from her friend. "Come _on_ girl…"

Jackie spun them around her finger, gently catching them after the final spin. "Nope, they belong to hell boy here. Here Tom." She passed them to Tom, who gave a thankful smile in response. Looking into the blue vortex in front of them, Jackie cracked her fingers. "So, who's ready to meet Star again?"

Tom only sighed as he went into the portal first. Janna jumped in with excitement, while Jackie was slightly fearful. She didn't know what facing Marco AND Star again would instill, but the skater girl was ready for one thing; it won't be pretty.

* * *

In the Butterfly Castle court yard, magic was flying around all over the place. Figuring it would be wise to let the teens play around with their powers, Glossaryck pushed Moon to let Star and Marco to have a friendly mock battle. But the two were surprised with how _heated_ they got during the fight.

Star was jumping around and using her wings to fly around Marco, blasting her best friend with Narwhals. The boy swiftly rolled and slid away from them, having a playful grin on his face. "Come on Star, I _know_ you can aim better than that!"

The Mewni Princess had a playful grin, dashing into Marco at fast speeds. Marco leapt in the air, focusing chi energy on his legs. The boy leaped quite high in the air, with Star recovering swiftly. Marco landed on the ground, slamming his knuckles together. Charging them with chi, they glowed faint blue. "Bring it buddy! Raidant Rainbow Wave!" Star shouted loudly, with a ocean of rainbows heading toward Marco.

Landing two careful punches, he warded off the attack skillfully, though he was losing steam somewhat. Huffing from excaustion. Star jumped right on top of Marco, having a content grin. "Star Butterfly: 1. Marco Diaz: 0."

Star only kissed Marco's cheek before jumping off him. The boy rubbed his neck, stretching his body. "You did really well Marco. Can't believe you _punched through_ my spells! That is really cool buddy." Marco only rubbed his chin, wondering _how_ he was able to do that.

"But… _how_ was I able to do that?" Marco asked Star, with the princess simply shrugging. Glossaryck soon floated near the duo, coughing to get their attention. "Got an answer blue guy? Cause I'm sure you do." The blue magic man only chuckled softly, making the two teens raise an eyebrow.

"Dark Magic not only complements Light Magic, it counter acts it." He points his finger right at Marco. "Good thing Moon did that 'Chi Unlocking' thing I taught her." Marco rubbed his neck, not fully understanding his mentor. Star only watched him blankly, tilting her head slightly. "You two are hopeless…"

"HEY!" Star shouts in slight annoyance. "I am darn good at my magic Mr." Marco only chuckled to himself, amused by Star pouting. He found it quite cute, seeing her cheeks puff up slightly.

"Its fine, we will get it…one day I guess." Marco looked around the court yard. "So…what's next?" Glossaryck only cracked his fingers and warped away. "Uh…okay. Guess we are done for today." Star threw her arm around Marco, having a wide smile on her face. Marco grinned, feeling quite happy. "So Princess, plans for today?"

"How about a little rumble?" Marco and Star heard a familiar voice say coolly. The human boy turned around with slight fear, seeing Tom a few feet away from him. "I saw how you can become your inner Macky Hand now Diaz." He cracks his neck and enters combat stance. "Let's **go**."

Marco fixes his gauntlets and dashes toward Tom. Star was surprised by the sudden appearance of Tom, but feeling something tap her shoulder, she sees the face of Jackie. "Hey girl. I know I can't really use magic, but I know my way around some punches."

Star jumped back and only sighed. Putting her wand away, she got her knuckles ready. Demon and Human. Princess and Ocean. Both got ready to clash, with Glossaryck and Janna sitting on the side, munching on some popcorn.

"This is going to be gooood." The two say in unison, high-fiving each other, ready to watch the chaos unfold before them.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note - Uh...first time doing that for this story. Anyway, regarding Pony Head's sister, I'm not 100% sure of her personality to be honest. She IS a real character and has a role in the 'Deep Trouble' Comic series of Star Vs. The Forces of Evil. But I have no clue about her canon personality. So for the sake of story telling, consider the sister I used in this chapter the 'nice one' for Pony Head to bond with, regardless if it's canonically right or not. A bit of a problem that might come up with talking about Kelly's kingdom and diving more into Tom's history too. Trying to keep up with canon might be tricky (thank you four month haitus :l...) so please bare with me on this bit._**

 ** _Thank you for understanding and for the positive reception so far!_**


	10. A Good Tussle Helps Fix Bridges

_**New Chapter is live! As a wise old grunkle once said, watching children fight makes great entertainment! Uh...that isn't right but still, it was fun writing this chapter. Review round up a'go!**_

 _ **Tlalquoes - Glad you are enjoying the story! Yeah...tend to write a lot at once :P. In fact, this chapter went up later on purpose, as I posted the past few on such rapid fire XD! Keeping things in character while also adding needed depth was important to me. Glad you are enjoying this story.**_

 _ **jolleIQ - I was just making a poor joke regarding the 'metal' bit. I am a huge fan of rock and metal music myself, so I just wanted to show how 'dorky' Jackie can be sometimes with that comment XD! I gotta get around to getting the 'Deep Trouble' comic at some point...heard it was quite good. And this chapter should answer your worries about Jackie & Star duking it out.**_

 _ **RobLebron - Yep! That was the one.**_ ** _nightmareking makes great stories with people's suggestions, so glad your idea was used for a series of one-shots :D._**

* * *

Today was a lovely day for Marco Diaz, as he was just going to train his newfound abilities alongside best friend and girlfriend Star Butterfly. But when you are currently rolling away from demonic fire blasts while your girlfriend is fending off punches from your ex…things are interesting to say the least. Marco kept running around like a hyperactive hedgehog, rolling and dashing across the Castle Court Yard as Tom kept burning the grass beneath his feet.

"You're good Diaz, but can't land a punch?" Tom teased, but his voice was laced with anger. Marco noticed this, skidding on the grass and charging his chi. Feeling his feet and fists burst with energy, he charged like a bull into Tom, sending him flying into a wall. The impact was very strong, with cracks on the castle wall being evident. Tom slid down, rubbing his neck from minor pains. "Good. This won't be an easy fight."

Tom cracked his knuckles and shoot various fireballs in Marco's direction. He continued dodging them with little issue, but his mind was filled with angered confusion. Jumping over a hedge, he narrowly avoids Tom's flames. Landing not far away from Star and Jackie, he glares at Tom.

"But _why_ are you fighting me anyway!" Marco shouted, feeling anger in his heart. Tom is a friend to Marco, even after trying to kill him twice…er, three times by now. The demon only spat on the ground, having a scowl on his demonic face.

"You don't know, do you? Want me to _count_ them off?" Tom charged into Marco, grabbing him by the collar. He punched him in the gut, gritting his teeth. "You took Starship." Another punch, this time harder. "You tested her heart." Yet another punch, but with flames surrounding it. Part of Marco's cloths went burned slightly. "You hurt my new friend's emotions." Tom landed a powerful head-butt, knocking Marco into the ground.

Marco felt anger course through his body and the blue aura that surrounding his fists turned pure black. He grabbed Tom by his neck, with the demon seeing pure black in Marcos once brown eyes. " ** _Where were you when Star died by Toffee's hand Tom? You was in the Underworld. I saw her die before my very eyes. I punched a hole directly through Toffee's heart and crushed his skull using my feet. I dare you to test me._** "

Tom felt darkness in Marco's soul, fostered from self-loathing and fear. But the boy saw the panicked look in Tom's face, gently putting him down. Marco looked at his hands, feeling downright shameful for almost killing his friend. The demon only gave a somber smile, patting Marco's shoulders. "I…I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry man. I…I almost hurt you." Tom only laughed, making Marco raise an eyebrow. "But I really almost hurt you. Why are you laughing?! I told you Toffee killed…" Tom just smirked at Marco, making the boy simply sigh in defeat.

"Marco, I attacked you first. Besides, you tried to protect Starship. I can't be fully mad with you." His gaze hardened though, making Marco gulp. "But you really hurt Jackie. She came into the Underworld with that creepy girl to visit me. I honestly didn't know Star…died. But just because you tried to help her, doesn't mean you had to end things with Jackie like that. She is hurt." He tightened his hold on Marco's shoulders. "I know that feeling all too well. It sucks."

"I know I was a jerk and I want to make things up to Jackie. But…I can't be with her when I clearly have stronger emotions toward Star. Is…is that the right way of thinking Tom?" Marco asks, almost pleadingly. Tom simply smiled, patting Marco's back. This told the boy he made a good decision, releasing a held sigh. "Thanks Tom. But uh…what about them?"

Marco points his direction toward Jackie and Star, punching and screaming at each other loudly. Tom only waved his hand, walking off. The human boy was still worried, but didn't want to get in the middle. He had a _bad_ feeling he would have his own head cut off he tried to ward them off each other.

* * *

Star and Jackie were having a heated brawl, with the Princess doing everything in her power to use suppress her innate strength. Seeing Jackie attack her with punches and kicks, surprised her, as she thought the skater girl didn't fight. Jumping back, she instinctively grabbed her wand but soon scolded herself and put the device away.

"So…how does it feel to be back home Star? I mean, you have everything now." Jackie started counting down things on her hand. "New powers with your wand I think, being back home with parents that are around, and most importantly _taking Marco_." Jackie felt her fist clench up, looking coldly into Star's eyes. "Why couldn't you just tell him the truth about your feelings? Instead of blurting them out to everyone like that!?"

Star just felt her eye twitch at Jackie's point. She was right, in Star's mind at least. If she was more open to Marco about her feelings, things could have been resolved long before things got so bad for her emotionally. But she felt her fists tighten, with gold surrounding her skin. Feeling arms grow out of her side, exposing balled fists, she hovered in the air. The princess was now glaring at a now terrified Jackie. " **I held it all in for months Jackie! I couldn't take it anymore and had to vent my emotions. When I get angry, my magic gets dangerous…I hurt you when angry.** " Star slowly hovered down, feeling angered tears come down her face.

Jackie walked up to Star, looking at the princess at eye level. "What do you mean? I mean…telling Marco you liked him like that wasn't cool girl. But I get it; it sucks liking someone who is dating." Star pushed Jackie back slightly, looking away from the girl.

"I…I used my negative magic on you." Jackie's eyes grew wide. "When you and Marco went to that dance. I felt…jealous. I…spied on you two. Riding a skateboard together." Star sniffled, feeling some tears escape her eyes. "I got hurt, seeing him hold you like that. I couldn't control my magic, with your wheel blowing up."

"So that's why we wiped out…" Jackie showed Star her knee, showing a bused mark. "Explains why this is taking long to heal up. Got my fair share of wipeouts and that was one of my best." She grinned, punching Star's arm.

"You…you don't hate me? Even after everything?" Star said sheepishly. Jackie pulled the princess into a hug, with Star hugging back. "I…I don't understand. I took Marco from you. You should hate me!"

"No, I don't hate you. I'm _mad_ at you and Marco, but I don't hate you guys. Going to take a bit to recover from this, but you two are my friends." Jackie let go, having a somber smile. "Besides, the writing was on the wall anyway." Star looked confused at this comment, with her heart marks morphing into question marks. "Girl, everyone knew you two were best friends. But you guys look like such a married couple sometimes."

"W-What?" Star stuttered, feeling quite embarrassed. Jackie only giggled, for the first time around Star in ages. Star only sighed, forming a pleased smile on her face. The two friends seemingly reformed their friendship, even though bitter feelings were still around. Star held out her hand, looking intently at Jackie. "Friends?"

"Friends." Jackie shook Star's hand and eyed Marco running up to them. "So…enjoyed the fight Diaz?" Marco only looked at his feet, having a shamed look on his face.

"I…I'm sorry I hurt you Jackie. I thought…I made the right call. Calling things off with you." Marco said this in such a low voice, with Star coming up to him. Patting his back, he formed a small smile toward Star. "I…I don't regret my actions though. I hope you understand Jackie."

Jackie only smiled, despite feeling part of her heart hurt. 'Marco is a good kid…can't be too mad with him.' The girl punched Marco's arm and the trio walked toward Janna and Glossaryck, looking slightly disappointed.

"Can't believe this! The show should have had more explosions and drama!" Janna moaned in disappointment. Marco glared at her harshly folding his arms. "You guys are boring."

* * *

After putting out some loose fires and cleaning up the court yard, the five teens were just chatting away while laying on some mat Star conjured up with magic. It had a large golden butterfly on it, something Marco smirked at. He was explaining the full story to Tom, Jackie and Janna.

"So…that's what happened. I decided to stay on Mewni for the summer and also discovered I can use 'Chi' energy to fight. Going to train to become a Knight of Mewni. And uh…I think it's clear now but Star and I are a thing."

"Yeah, I know." Tom rolled his three eyes, folding his arms not amused. "But if Toffee attacked like that, why didn't you call for help Star?" Marco felt slightly shocked, as he never really heard Tom say the princess by her full name. Star looked away, rubbing her arm. The demon sighed, placing his hand over hers. "I'm your friend. Heck, where was Pony Head? Kelly? Magic High Commission? You just…stormed into things alone with Diaz?"

"Marco came here on his own Tom." Star pointed out, with Marco nodding. "But no, I didn't ask for help because Mom yanked me through a portal saying 'Toffee is back and we have to leave. Ohhhhhh!' It was annoying, always running away from things, but I had to do something." Star hates waiting around, when a major problem like Toffee is present, she likes tackling them.

"I saw you turn into some Golden Butterfly a second ago girl." Janna and Jackie said in unison. Star only smiled at this, feeling prideful of her newfound form. Janna smirked, throwing her arm around Marco.

"So Diaz…can't wait to have some _fun_ with a butterfly?" The faces of Marco and Star were pure red, with Janna laughing loud. Rolling on the ground and slapping her knees, she enjoyed the expected reaction from such a comment. "Come on Diaz. You know about bug…"

"Okay, moving on." Marco said harshly, making Janna wipe tears away. Jackie and Tom only smiled, enjoying this reaction too. "Uh…it's nice to see you guys honestly. Can't believe I was away from Earth for a full two weeks."

"No, it was three weeks dude." Jackie said coldly. This caused Marco to sigh, rubbing his forehead in frustration. She noticed his annoyance but was pleased to see Marco angered with himself; it showed her Marco understood he messed up.

"To be fair, Marco's spine was completely broken." Star said casually, causing everyone to have their jaws drop. Marco felt his entire body shake at this, slowly sanding up. "Buddy…you hit the wall hard. Mom and I visited your room often to use healing magic. You are fine now though, so don't worry." The boy slowly sat down, feeling deeply worried.

"I really could have died…" Marco said to himself softly, but everyone heard him. Star scooted closer to Marco, pulling him into a hug. "You saw me almost die…right after you got back, didn't you?" Star nodded, feeling a frown etch across her face. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't say sorry Marco. We both dealt with a lot. But things are better now." She squeezed his hand, feeling intense warmth spread across his body. Marco looked up at Star, shooting a thankful smile. Jackie and Tom felt the charged emotions radiating the people across from them, sighing in both relief and sadness. The skater girl coughed, getting the entire groups attention.

"So guys, what should we do? I mean, my parents aren't coming home for a while. Janna's are busy…doing something." Janna snickered, remembering her parents traveling to Japan for some 'odd stuff', so she had the house to herself the entire summer. "And you can do whatever you want demon boy. You _are_ a prince after all." Jackie winked at Tom, making the demon form a small smile.

"You guys…are suggesting you guys live on Mewni with me?" Star thought aloud, folding her arms in questioning. She didn't mind having more friends with her honestly. But the princess didn't know if her mom would be 100% cool with it. Jackie's eyes went wide; she did not mean that at all. Janna's expression told a different story though; she was very eager to live on Mewni.

"YES! I GET TO MASTER MAGIC AND TAME DEMONS!" Janna shouts with joy. Looking at horrified Tom, she made a sly smile. "I don't mean you…unless…" Tom just started shaking, fearful of this crazy girl. Janna only laughed loudly before sitting down. Marco tapped his chin, entering deep thought.

'If Tom and Jackie stay on Mewni…Star could be safer. I mean, Tom has his demon magic and Jackie proved she could fight. Janna learning magic scares me to death, but still, it would be good…' Marco nods and snaps his fingers. "I like the idea."

"Really?!" Everyone but Tom shouts, with the boy nodding. Jackie and Janna shout joyfully, hi-fiving each other. Tom just rubbed his neck, not sure about this. But one look at a happy Jackie made his heart melt. Star just looked at Marco with minor confusion, before shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Star and Marco were walking through a Mewni garden, after letting Tom lead Jackie & Janna through Butterfly Castle. The princess knew Tom understood the location well, considering their history. Seeing him back on Mewni, started making her recall memories of the past. Marco noticed Star deep in thought, so he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped form shock, making Marco frown. "Uh…sorry for bugging you. But have something on your mind Star? Normally when around flowers, you talk to them and give them different names." Marco picked up a yellow one in his hand, putting in Star's hand. "I think this one wants a name."

Star smiled, putting the flower in her hair. "Thanks Marco. Will call it Rose. You know, I'm just…thinking is all. Want to know something silly? You and Tom are the only guys I've dated." Marco felt surprised hearing this, as he _knew_ Star was a very attractive princess. Just thinking that made his cheeks glow slightly. Star noticed and giggled. "Yeah, you like are surprised by that."

"Yeah…a bit." Marco started sweating. "Did I do something wrong or…" Star put her hand on Marco's shoulder, fully knowing he's panicking internally. He looked into her blue eyes, reading her mind. "Sorry for thinking the worst."

"It's fine Marco. You never dated a Princess before." She winked playfully, making Marco smile wide. They held hands and walked across the garden. It was filled with more flowers and bushes, with Star using her magic a day ago to make it more 'lively'. Even the birds that ran off from her are sitting in a nice nest up in the trees somewhere. Sitting down on the ground, she looks at the sky, feeling a peace. "I think you should know something. I want you to know the full history I had with Tom."

"I mean, okay. But why?" Marco asks with a raised eyebrow. Star just smiled, throwing her arm around Marco. "I'm all ears if you want to tell me, but just a bit confused is all." The princess only laid on Marco's shoulder, sighing contently.

"See, it all started three years ago, when I was a wee little lass…" Star began her story, of when a Butterfly and a Demon fell in love…and out of it.


	11. Gusts of Love

**_Hello guys! I'm back with a brand new chapter :). It originally was only going to cover Star's history with Tom. BUT, I figured 'why not throw in more?'. Hope you all enjoy and now's time for review round ups!_**

 ** _RobLebron - Yeah, the fight could have been more explosive but I felt it was needed that the characters 'don't go all out' as they DO care about one another. And I caught up with that story from_** ** _Nightmareking. Very well done and like where it is right now :). River's talk with Marco and Moon's talk with Star will likely happen next chapter, so stay tuned :P._**

 ** _PauloPT90 - I will be more mindful of grammar issues going forward but I went back and I think fixed them up. And yeah. Disney are being jerks about the lack of information regarding that teaser. It's clearly a flashback but NOPE. Trying to mess with the fan base. Sigh..._**

* * *

 _Mewni Kingdom – Three Years Ago_

Princess Star Butterfly was in a very sour mood. Granted, she was acting this way for the past few days, but she was _really_ annoyed. Pacing around in her large room, she tugged at her tight ball gown, being very poufy and colorful. 'This isn't even my color! And it feels so tight…sigh.' The princess threw herself on a soft bed covered with pink fabrics. Taking in her room, she felt a small smile creep on her face.

Spotting the rows of sharp weapons, various posters her best friend Princess Pony Head got, and even her large magical mirror that she uses to call up long-time friends; she felt happy being in her room. Looking at her gloved hands, she only sighed once more. "I don't mind hanging out with guys. Just…I hate feeling forced into being a _perfect princess_ around them. 'Please and thank you'... 'The dance was lovely'…'Your kingdom is very nice to ours Prince Such-and-Such'…blah blah blah!" Star huffed in annoyance, looking at her mirror.

Sitting in a soft desk chair, she studied herself. Her growing body was short, but her 'princess-like' features were apparent. Slightly glowing heart marks and lush blond hair were noticeable features to Star, but her fierce blue eyes were a feature she was proud of. They brought fear into her foes, but also showed great kindness. She smiled, showing another trait Star was proud of; her wide smile. "Well…I don't mind feeling pretty during these thangs. Better go downstairs, Mom likely wants me to meet 'another future King of Mewni' or something…" Star walked out of her large room, closing her door.

Walking down the large stair case, she didn't mind walking down many steps…she loved sliding down the banner. The princess made a playful grin, jumping on the banister and slid down like the rebel she is. "Weeeeee!" Star sild down with excitement but soon saw a red object in front of her. Before she could do anything, she crashed into it. "Ugh…that hurt. Why do I feel a pointing thing on my arm?" Star lifted it up, seeing a horn on her glove. "Eww…"

"GET OFF OF ME!" A boyish voice hissed, pushing Star off with little care or respect. Star grunted, looking at the sight before her. It was a humanoid demon, having slightly pale redish skin. He wore a white suit and had three crimson eyes. Star thought he looked cool, but noticed something off about him. "What you looking at?!"

"Uh…you supposed to have two horns. Right?" Star handed the pointing thing on her arm to him. The demon felt his head and panicked. Grabbing the horn quickly, he placed it back on, using some form of magic to re-attach it. "Sorry bout that."

"Whatever." The demon boy grumbled, marching off. Star couldn't make out what he said, but she thought it was about her. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked off to the throne room, waiting to find her mother. To her surprise, there was a lot of people in the room. Not just her mother and father, but various kingdom representatives. The Pony Heads of the Pony Head Kingdom. Pigeons of the Pigeon Kingdom…something that greatly confused Star. And even the Underworld Kingdom was represented, with a very angry man and a large female demon talking with her parents. Star walked up to them.

"Hello." Star said in a friendly tone. This got the attention of her parents and the Underworld people. Moon looked at Star and smiled fondly. Rubbing her blond hair playfully, she glanced at the angry man.

"King Lucitor, meet my daughter. Princess Star Butterfly. She will be dancing with your son tonight." Moon said in a kind but stern tone. The King looked at Star, having a scowl on his face. Looking directly into Star's blue eyes, he spotted something. Smirking, he only folded his arms soon. Star took in the king's features, noticing his very Mewman-like appearance and angry face.

"Hello Princess. Be nice to my son." He said quickly, but Star noticed a small smile on his face. The princess tilted her head in confusion but fell back on her royal lessons. She held out her hand, which the king shook firmly. Letting go, Star turned to the Queen. She was this very huge demon, standing tall above everyone. But she had the kindest face and eyes, making Star feel like hugging her. "Dear, say hello too…"

" **YOU LOOK SO CUTE! MY SON WILL LOVE TO DANCE WITH YOU STAR!** " The Queen said affectionately with her deep demonic voice. Pulling Star into a warm hug, she felt her spine get crushed. Star hugged the demon back, enjoying this oddly kind woman. The princess she could be her 'true self' somewhat around her. This pleased her slightly. They let go and Star coughed to get some air in her lungs.

"Wow…you are a huge hugger." Star said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Queen Lucitor, King Lucitor." Star bowed gracefully, trying to show respect to the royal couple. Both smiled and mirrored the princess. Moon was very pleased with this, giving Star a proud expression. The princess looked around the room. "So where is this prince guy?"

"Here…" The voice said with a moan, with Star looking toward the noise. She studied the prince before him, noticing his sour expression. The princess felt slightly bad for him, as his suit got some scruff marks on it. But she just smiled back at him, holding out her hand. "Hey…uh, guess I'm dancing with you later Mewni Princess?"

Star was slightly annoyed he didn't know her name, but she didn't even know his. "Name's Star Butterfly. What's yours?" She asked cheerfully, having a wide smile. The demon just had a blank expression, making Star pout. "Jeez…such a sour sport…"

"Would be in a better mood if you didn't KNOCK MY DANG HORN OFF PRINCESS?!" He shouted. Now Star was ticked, slightly pushing the demon back. "Name's Tom, if you cared to know."

"Don't shout at me like that." Star hissed, sending a nasty glare toward the demon. Sparks were flying between the two, but not the good kind; both did _not_ like each other. At all. Both teens heard loud coughing from the background, coming from Moon Butterfly. Star sighed, regaining her composure.

"Now, everyone get to your places." Moon rung a golden bell, with every royal but Star and Tom sitting down. The princess rubbed the bridge of her nose, fully aware of what is happening next.

'Great…going to dance like some silly doll for them. At least my bestie is watching me…' Star told herself, painting on a fake smile on her face. Tom noticed this, but said nothing. He mirrored the princess and smiled at the crowd before them. Moon sat down in her throne, clasping her hands together.

"Now, today marks the first official 'Silver Bell Ball' in the Kingdom of Mewni. My daughter and future Queen of Mewni, Star Butterfly, will be dancing with Prince Thomas Lucitor. This will help unify our kingdoms as a sign of respect and trust." Tom and Star glared at their parents, fully aware of the implications of this ball.

'They are setting us up…lovely'. The two teens thought in unison. They just sighed and continued having fake smiles, waving to the crowd. Only Moon Butterfly and Princess Pony Head knew Star was faking things. Pony Head frowned at the sight before her, just hopeful that her bestie will have fun dancing. Moon felt bad somewhat, but she knows having Star meeting more prince's will not only help with relations, but guided her into finding the right partner. That was how she meet River after all, with his family visiting after her mother's passing.

Moon stood up and rung the bell. "May the dancing between princess and prince commence." Soft ball room music slowly took the air waves, with lively energy dancing in the air. Star just shoot a bitter look at Tom, with the demon prince mirroring her expression.

"I don't like you, and you don't like me. Let's get this over with…" Star said quietly. Tom said nothing, only nodding with a frown. Both teens took one another's hand and slowly moved to the music. Star didn't tell many this, but she loved ball room dancing…not when forced to do it of course. She felt that you could 'feel' someone's true soul when dancing. Tom knew how to dance thanks to his mother…though after every practice session, the room was covered with flames.

Swaying to the music, Tom gently put his hand behind Star's back. She yelped, earning a sly grin from Tom. She would have slapped him but they needed to put on a show. She only grinned darkly, pulling herself up. They locked eyes and continued moving to the music. But soon…their very hearts were beating in sync. Angry eyes turned soft. Bitter frowns turned into smiles. Star felt butterflies appear around her, as Tom did with flames. Spinning and twirling, they felt their magical natures moving in sync. Soon enough, colors of pink and red mixed together, with the two teens hovering in the air.

Gently landing on the ground, the music stopped, with Tom and Star having lustful looks in their eyes. Star wanted to kiss the demon, feeling deeply connected through this dance. 'He is so…cool. So dreamy. He…gets me.' Her smile was wide and heart marks glowed a vivid shade of red. Tom had a prideful smile, but knew they had to break apart, for now at least.

"Star…we need to…uh, let go." Tom said sheepishly. Star snapped out of her trance and let go. Laughing softly, she played with her hair and smiled at Tom. The two angered teens, now felt a spark between them.

A few minutes passed after this and everyone continued dancing, having fun at the ball. Star though was outside and looked at the white moon, shining bright in the sky along with her name sakes glowing vividly. Sighing contently, she placed a gloved hand over her heart. "I…I couldn't believe it. I found the one."

Tom slowly followed her, feeling his body heat up badly. For some reason, he felt attracted to this blond princess. Standing right next to her, he finally got over his nerves and tapped her shoulder. Star didn't jump at all, only turning around with a beaming smile. "Hey…uh, good dance right? Showed them."

"Yeah…you were really _hot_ , know what I mean?" Star winked playfully, making Tom blush. The princess sighed contently, looking up at the sky. "You know…never thought prince's would be so cool."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked earnestly, leaning on the balcony. Star smirked, throwing her arm around Tom's shoulders.

"Everyone was just super nice to me. You though? You were real with me." Star said seriously, in a tone she never normally shares toward anyone. Tom's eyes went wide at this, feeling similar to the princess. "I really respect that and…I loved that dance."

"Me too Star." He looked up at the sky and smiled. "You know, you remind me of something. I play a lot of video games and I remember playing one about aliens. They are these odd little things. But they always fly around in a ship. Ships help them get to new places across the vast worlds and dimensions. You remind me of a starship, having this…wild nature but still being so warm and sweet." Star blushed vividly at this, grinning wide.

Tom took Star's hands, kneeling down. "I know we just meet…but I was wondering if we could go out sometime. I know I'm a demon and you are a Princess. But it could be…" He was cut off with Star kissing his lips softly. She pulled away after a few moments, letting Tom feel the impact. "Wow…" The demon felt pink fire glow around him, making Star giggle.

"I would love to go out with you." She took his hand, taking Tom toward the ball room.

* * *

 _Mewni Gardens – Present Day_

Star finished her story and felt her heart marks glow vividly. "So…yeah, that's how we first hooked up. Any questions?" Marco's mouth dropped, with his right eye twitching. The princess felt worried, as Marco might have gotten the wrong impression. "Uh…I don't like him that way anymore so…"

Marco took Star's hand and shook his head. "No no…that's not why I'm confused. What caused you two to break up? I mean…it sounded like 'love at first sight' we see in those cheesy romance movies." The princess giggled and punched Marco's arm lightly.

"I know…now, here is the part where we broke up buddy. See, Tom and I were going on a date, so celebrate our one year anniversary. He worked _really_ hard to make it sweet and junk. But someone came and accused him of 'Corrupting the Mewni princess' or something. I told Tom it wasn't a big deal and to ignore that jerk. But he didn't listen to me, shooting fire balls in that guys direction. It was…a show for sure. But Tom in his fit of rage attacked me." Marco let go of Star's hand and had a shocked expression.

'Tom loves Star. He really cares for her, so how could he…anger issues, of course.' Marco only sighed, messing with his brown hair. Star gave a somber smile, reading Marco's mind. The princess leaned on Marco's shoulder, with him brushing her hair softly. "You don't need to tell me anything."

"Thanks Marco." Star said with a smile, grateful her boyfriend isn't letting her bring up painful memories. She looked right into his brown eyes and felt completely safe within Marco's arms. Snuggling closer, she sighed contently. "But…now that I spilled the beans on Tom, you tell me when you first liked Jackie."

"Sounds fair Star." Marco chuckled. He coughed and began explaining when he first liked Jackie.

* * *

 _Four Years Ago – Echo Creek Park_

Marco Diaz was a very shy kid, always going out of his way to avoid danger and trouble. One part of this danger…was bullies. Ever since he was very little, punks always bothered him…just like today sadly. Marco was running away at fast speeds, trying to avoid the wrath of the local bully Justin.

He was a large kid, having thick muscles and always enjoying fighting weaker peers of his. Marco was afraid of him, more so from his lack of self-defense skills. Sure, he is learning karate but the kid isn't even a green belt yet! Marco rolled underneath a sign post, with Justin laughing.

"Come on Diaz! You can't keep running forever." He shouted playfully, pushing through the sigh. Marco gritted his teeth, trying to keep up his speed. Soon though, he tripped over his shoe lace and crashed into a nearby tree. Groaning with pain, he felt his entire body shut down. Unable to do much, he just watch Justin come closer, having a dark grin. "Now, I know you are 'Safe Kid Diaz'. But to keep being safe, give me some money."

Marco spat on his face, not dealing with losing any more of his allowance money to this jerk. The bully only cracked his knuckles, ready to punch Marco. "Bad call Diaz." He was about to punch him, until the touch of a hand stopped the large boy. "What the…" The bully felt a punch across his face and crashed into the ground. Being out cold, all Marco could hear is painful moans coming from the jerk.

He was still paralyzed from fear, unaware of the blond girl with a blue streak coming near him. She kneled right near Marco's face, having a warm and caring smile. "You okay dude?" Marco took her hand, feeling his relief wash over him. In his mind, an angel came to save him. Looking at her with an awestruck look, made the girl feel confused. "Justin didn't hit you hard, right? You are kinda spacing out on me here."

Marco shook his head, laughing softly. "No, I'm fine. Um…thank you for saving me. I can fight back but don't like hurting others." He was truthful about this, as he picked up on karate, even though he was rusty at some mores. The girl giggled, putting her hand on Marco's shoulder. "What is your name? Mine is Marco."

"Jackie." She removed her hand and hopped on her skateboard, but stopped, rubbing her knuckles. Marco walked over to her, taking Jackie's hand. "I'm fine…" He simply held up his hand, lifting up his hoodie slightly. Opening up his fanny pack, he took out some bandages and rubbing alcohol. After wrapping it tightly, he patted her hand and smiled back. "Wow…feel better. Thanks man."

"No problem." Marco smiled back, rubbing his neck nervously. "See you around!" Jackie smiled and skated off. Marco was shocked to see his childhood crush help him. His crush… _saved him_ from a bully. "Wow…"

The boy walked back to his house, feeling stronger emotions toward the girl. 'I didn't just nod my head this time. I did something…guess I should thank Justin whenever he wakes up.' The human boy smiled fondly, knowing he made some effort to talk with someone he deeply wants to get closer too.

* * *

 _Mewni Gardens – Present Day_

"I always liked Jackie and thought she was pretty, but after that day, I really wanted to get closer to her." Marco finished his story and saw Star smile widely. "Yeah, not as romantic as yours but still. I felt it was special."

"Doesn't have to be romantic. Love is odd…we both know this." Star said with a sly smile. Marco chuckled in response and pulled Star into a hug. "It felt good talking about this stuff with you Marco."

Marco honestly was in full agreement. He trusted Star and knew she trusted him. But this put any leftover jealousy on the wayside. Both teens were fully aware they cared about each other all the while learning about some important parts of their history. The two teens pulled into a warm hug, patting one another's back softly.

Unknowing to them, was the Queen and King of Mewni watching them. River smiled, seeing his pumpkin so happy but also overjoyed that Marco accepted what _he_ felt was obvious; that he loved his daughter. Moon looked at the scene and felt her heart warm up. 'He is going to make a great knight.' The monarch told herself. A soft touch of River's hand came on Moon's shoulder. The two rulers smiled at one another before walking back inside, leaving the two teens to their privacy.


	12. Want a Darkness Knuckle Sandwich?

_**Hello guys! Decided to take a few-days break to let the old think tank come up with ideas. And...I have alot and I mean ALOT of this story mapped out now. So, here is the latest chapter! But as always, review round up time.**_

 _ **RobLebron - I really like the arch's direction so far regarding**_ ** _nightmareking's 'Traitor Marco' Chapters. Seeing Marco harm characters he is friends with was sad and how Star & Moon reacted to the information was downright tragic. Moon dying in the latest chapter was something so sure too, with Star only having Marco and her dad...and a very alive Toffee out for blood. Glad you enjoyed the latest chapter and we are getting the talk now! _**

**_thewookie1 - Some cheese is always good but need that hard cracker to make it taste right. I plan on adding that cracker quite soon into the story...maybe it's in this very chapter. Or not. Your guess :P. But yeah, I like to be 'witty' and 'in-tone' with the canon series. Drama is something I'm decent at writing too (Crushed Heart comes to mind) and this story WILL have that. Just keep an eye out._**

 ** _Vyseryx - Our boy Marco is getting magic! And seeing how he uses it is going to be fun! And Andrew is far more than a 'dark Marco', so keep an eye out on him. He is...going to be a fun character to develop._**

* * *

Exploring the Mewni Swamps is oddly peaceful. Sure, you have to avoid man-eating plants and survive dangerous toxins. However none of this bothers the Buff Frog, jumping over various logs and branches with ease. Having a smile across his face, the frog man enjoyed the cool air brushing against his moist skin. Looking behind him, is his house guest and adoptive son Andrew, walking slowly through mucky grounds holding a cluster some of Buff Frog's children.

The boy confused him greatly, considering his appearance mirroring Marco, but his more reserved personality said otherwise. Sighing at tired thoughts, Buff Frog leapt right next to Andrew. The boy didn't flinch, only smiling seeing his new friend. "So Andrew, ready to visit Mewni kingdom? Me want to see Queen." Buff Frog had a list in his pocket, hoping some of his requests would be fulfilled. After helping the Queen take on Toffee and find Star, he figured maybe some monster rights would be considered. Andrew remembered Buff Frog working hard on this list for the past two days, the amount of time he's stayed with him thus far.

"I know sir. Hope this Queen helps get more food and supplies for these little guys here." Andrew bops one of the creatures, having its face make a cute little blink. "Aw…these guys are priceless." Buff Frog ruffled Andrew's hair using his large green hand, making the boy smirk in response.

"Not only that. Hope Star Butterfly and Karate Boy are okay." The mention of those two names bothered Andrew for some reason, growing a frown upon his face. Buff Frog noticed this, placing a warm hand on the boy's shoulder. "Know princess and friend?"

Andrew rubbed his blond hair to try and remember anything but sadly only recalled nothing. Sighing in defeat, he slouched forward and gently put one of the Buff Baby's down. "I don't sadly. All I remember is living on Mewni and having some odd magic powers. That's it though. …Hope I get answers one day." Buff Frog pat Andrew's back hard, making the boy crash into the mud. Feeling his entire outfit get covered with mud, he groaned internally. '…Hate having wet cloths…'

Buff Frog pulled the boy up and gave a proud smile at him. "You will remember things. Time is needed." Andrew smiled, knowing that this kind frog man has his back. Picking up some of the babies again and tighten the straps on his travel sack, Andrew continued walking. Buff Frog only looked at the boy, feeling something inside him. 'Unsure about boy. But he is good. I feel it.' The frog man walked with his children through the swamp, ready to face the Queen and Princess of Mewni once more.

Unknowing to the travelers, was a band of monsters watching from a nearby branch. It was a group of four, each one having black colored cloaks. The one with the larges body took off it's hood, showing a lizard man with a ruby eye. Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fist. "That frog lead to brother's demise."

Another cloaked figure took off its hood next, making various buzzing sounds. "Come on _buzz_ boss. You really think _buzz_ Buff Frog took out Toffee? He just cares about the princess and her friend." The two cloaked monsters agreed but the growl escaping from the lizard's mouth silenced them on the spot.

"Whatever. We got targets to take out." He jumped to the nearest tree branch and continued following the group below them. The fly monster only sighed, flying in the wind after his ally. Only the other two monsters were left, having worried looks.

"You think..." One in a small voice asked, with the other shaking his head.

"Seriously, it was the princess that defeated Toffee. Not our friend. Just…come on." The voice said in an annoyed tone, jumping ahead. The lone monster remaining took off his hood to rub his dry bald head before sighing.

* * *

Star Butterfly knows what to expect from 'talks'. They are normally very boring, tiring and dull. Her mother likes to drone on about a lot of junk in her mind…but today was different. Sitting down in a chair, she felt the trembling hand of Marco Diaz clench hers tight. See, the boy was new to being on Mewni longer than a few hours. And dating the princess of a kingdom, is finally setting in to Marco, feeling the intense glares coming from Moon and River.

Seeing the boy shake like a worm, River Butterfly only laughed loudly, pounding his fist into the slightly shorter throne the king sat in lightly. "Boy calm down! We are just having a _talk_ is all…" Marco didn't feel at ease hearing this, in fact, he got _even more_ jumpy. Queen Moon only sighed, looking at the boy with a kinder face.

"Marco, I know you are dating my daughter now. It is fine. Please, calm down and listen to us. If we were going to pull you two apart, we would have done so by now." Moon said bluntly, making Marco release a held breath. Star only gave a glare at her mother, with Moon only giving a small playful smile back. Shaking her head, the princess only sighed and lounged back slightly. "But we need to discuss some things."

"I know _mom_! Marco won't do that thing yet…" Marco's face turned nine shades of red and berried his head within the cape he was wearing. Good thing too, as the boy didn't see the blood vessels popping up on River's face. Star only pouted in response to this. "Papa…you _know_ we are too young for that. Besides, you like Marco anyway! He helped you get things fixed here while I was gone…I think. What did you guys do anyway?" Star turned to Marco, now taking the cape off his face.

"Well…your dad and I helped lead the citizens into fighting Ludo's forces…but we lost." Marco rubbed his forehead in minor shame. "Stupid large armies…" River gritted his teeth, nodding in agreement. The king would have SMASHED SOME HEADS if he wasn't so overwhelmed by the armies of rats.

"It was…a noble battle in the kingdom…" Marco and River were silent for a moment, letting a lone tear fall down their faces. "The poor monkey was the bravest of them all." Marco nodded in agreement, earning very confused looks from Moon and Star. The princess raised her finger to ask a question but Moon simply shook her head, making Star drop the thought.

The queen coughed, getting everyone's attention. "So…you two faced a great evil with Toffee. Something that thankfully, is dealt with. However, a new danger is on the horizon; Eclipsa The Queen of Darkness. I used the darkest spell again and…" Moon shook her head, trying to ward off her jumpy nerves within gloved hands. "…anyway, you two need to be ready to face her should she return. In addition, the kingdom needs to be aware of her princess and most importantly, the _future prince_." Moon glared right at Marco, with the boy having an oddly confident expression on his face.

"I…I will do what I can Queen Moon." Marco said softly, locking his eyes in Moon's direction. "What do I need to learn? I mean…I get great grades at school. Reading up on how to be a princes shouldn't be too difficult." Star's eyes grew wide, surprised at how willing Marco was being. She knew being with him long-term would initial him being her king. But he has ties to Earth. Shaking the thought away for the moment, she gave Marco's hand a firm squeeze, telling the boy through just simple touch she's proud of him.

Moon watched this felt once more as if history was repeating before her. She remembered one time where River had the 'talk' with her father. After her mother passed, suitors were sent to Mewni often to get the latest 'Queen' her king. But Moon didn't have any of that, picking her _own_ love. Seeing River always be by her side, Moon choose him above everyone. To this day, she cherishes choice in relationships. Though it's a headache for the monarch, pushing down suitor and marriage offers almost daily for her daughter's hand. Part of Moon is happy Star found love on Earth; she can finally shut down those annoying requests.

River noticed Moon's silence and decided to speak for her. "Good to hear you are willing to learn my boy." He cracks his knuckles, making Marco gulp. "But this means your TRAINING WILL BEGIN SOON! WE WILL HUNT BEARS AND WEAR OUR LOIN CLOTHS FOR MONTHS!"

"Daaaaad?" Star asked in an annoyed tone, with River looking in her direction. "Marco isn't going through _that_ kind of camping, okay? Bad enough Tom did that…" She shivered, remembering one time Tom came back from 'alone time' with her father. The demon _never again_ talked with the kind man, fearful of losing his arm…again. River sighed, recalling the memory of camping with that demon fellow.

"Very well, but I have training planned for you Marco." The human boy simply nodded with a smile. Marco was looking forward to spending more time with the king, as he considered him a cool guy. Star noticed Marco's excited smile, smirking inwardly.

'He doesn't know. Hehe…' Star looked at her Mom, still deep in thought. "Mom? You alright?" Moon shook her head, smiling at the two teens before her. Clasping her hands together, she leaned forward.

"I'm fine sweetie. Just remembering something. Anyway, you two need to be ready to present yourselves to the kingdom. Remember the Silver Bell Ball?" Star nodded, having a small smile form on her face. "Yes, good. You and Marco will announce your status as a pair during the event, with a special dance everyone is going to watch. Now, I'm well aware of how you love dancing with…" Star's face turned beat red, giving her mom a 'Shut _up_ please' look. Moon chuckled fully knowing her daughter being part of that 'Blood Moon Ball' thing while Marco fondly remembers said event but at the same time felt bad he was 'masked' when Star danced with him.

"Me?" Marco interrupted the Queen, earning complete silence in the room. "Uh…should I leave now? I'm getting the impression I said something stupid…" Star just looked at Marco, growing a wide grin.

"Nope! Now, we are going to do some dance practice _boyfriend_." Star said in a flirty tone. Dragging Marco out of the room, the boy blushed feeling Star's touch pulling him away. Moon and River exchanged small chuckles with one another before sighing contently in their thrones.

"Our pumpkin has it bad for the boy. Oh, how she takes after you Moonpie." Moon gave a playful smile toward River, making the king blush slightly. Moon always liked River well before officially admitting her feelings.

"I never gave that impression dear. You was quite adorable though as a teen. Always blushing around me and stuttering your words." River only held Moon's hand and kissed it softly. "Happy our daughter is with us still."

"Me too dear. Me too." They gave a loving glance at one another before sitting contently in their thrones.

* * *

At the edge of the swamp, the group of Buff Frog and his children were getting close to Butterfly Castle. The frog man let out a content sigh, looking at the castle far away. Seeing it slowly repair itself, he was pleased at how fast the kingdom was recovering form Toffee's attack. One of his children hopped upon his shoulder, looking wide eyed at the castle.

"That is right little baby. We are getting close." Buff Frog answered his child's silent question, patting its watery head slightly. Andrew walked right next to him, making a whistling sound in an impressed tone. "Yes Andrew. Castle impressive."

"Very blue honestly." The boy commented, narrowing his eyes at the Butterfly Crested flag waving in the background. "Though something feels…off." Andrew put down his bag and looked around nervously. "I think you should walk ahead sir. Keep my brothers and sisters safe."

Buff Frog narrowed his gaze, knowing what his son was implying. Nodding, he took his children quietly and started running ahead. 'Boy testing magic. Hope he's careful.' As the frog man and his children ran off, noises came from the trees and plants surrounding Andrew. One hooded creature jumped down in front of the boy, grinning evilly under his hood. "My, you are the clever one. You aren't my target though. So leave."

"No. I won't let you hurt my father!" Andrew hissed, clenching his fists tightly. Darkness started moving around his body. The lizard backed off, having his working eye growing wide. The other monsters jumped down, wondering why their boss is freaking out. But the sight before them silenced the group on the spot.

Andrew felt laughter coming over him, as the darkness started spreading across his human body. His entire body tinted black, but the boy's eyes were a defining feature. They glowed dark yellow. This yellow made the lizard shake slightly, as he _saw_ those eyes before. "T-Toffee? How are you in _that_ form?"

"Toffee?" Andrew asked in confusion, though his voice wasn't the soft one from before. Rather, a more graveling tone. "Don't make me laugh. I don't even _know_ a Toffee. And what kind of name is that anyway! It sounds stupid." At this point the lizard only gritted his large jaw together and dashed into the boy. He rolled out of the way, avoiding the tackle. "Ah, so you are a sly sucker aren't you? How about some _magic to your face_!" Andrew felt a pulse of dark magic leap out of his hand, blasting the lizard directly in the face.

"Wow!" The fly monster in the background shouted. Andrew turned his head like an owl, making the monster regret his choice. "I'm not going to hurt Buff Frog! I'm his friend!" The boy didn't listen though, cracking his knuckles and charging at the fly. The monster only sighed before trying to land punches with his many hands. Andrew took a few blows but retaliated with a well-timed counter punch. With the fly monster hitting a tree from the impact, the remaining two monsters looked at one another with fear.

"You two want some! Cause I can keep taking orders for knuckle sandwiches?" Andrew taunted with a sly smile, making a mocking motion with his hand. The two monsters gritted their teeth, charging into Andrew. It was a sloppy dash though, with Andrew pulling off a sweeping kick. They crash landed into the ground, groaning from pain. "Wow…four on one is quite easy. Pathetic."

Just as he was about to leave, Andrew felt someone grabbing his neck. Lifting him up with ease, the lizard only smirked darkly. "Impressive. Brother's fighting skills are inside you. Now, why are you in this form Toffee?"

"I'm. Not. Toffee.' Andrew said in grabbled sounds, feeling the intense pain from the lizards grip. The boy was deeply confused. That name sounded right but at the same time…it didn't. The lizard only grinned, tightening his hold.

"Either way, you are going to die. Any last words?" The lizard was ready to end the boy on the spot. Andrew simply closed his eyes, letting his magic build up inside him. The lizard was confused before feeling his hand go on fire. Dropping the boy as if he was hot lava, Andrew landed on the ground gracefully.

" **Don't try to stand in my way, cause I've been up against better. Just take a look at my face!** " Andrew shouted, pushing the lizard back with another dark pulse. Letting his darkness come out stronger, he made a mad laugh. " **Cause if you're messing with me, I am a dangerous weapon and I'll cut you down in a second.** " Kneeling down on the ground, he titled the monster's head up, seeing fear in its eyes. " **I have this dark power, so let me show you what it's all about**." Andrew lands a violent darkness-infused punch on the monster, knocking it out cold.

Standing up, Andrew looked around him. Seeing the four monsters out cold, he began painting. An intense migraine soon took hold and he crashed into the ground. "Andrew!" The boy heard faint shouting from his adoptive father, coming closer to him. The frog stopped at the sight before him though, seeing four powerful monsters out cold. "You…took them on?"

"Y-Yeah…I feel weak Dad. Help me." Andrew begged, with Buff Frog picking his son up. Carrying him bridal style, the frog man started walking. Looking at one of the monsters, he spotted Boo Fly, shaking violently.

"S-Sorry. I didn't want…" Buff Frog only shook his head, giving his friend a somber smile. Boo Fly passed out after this, with Andrew soon joining the monster. The frog man sighed walking to the kingdom with his children. He knew helping the Mewni kingdom would cause issues, but seeing his newest friend fight such an intense fight, he was angry.

"Boy never hurt again. Won't let son face harm." Buff Frog held Andrew tight, with his buff babies walking slowly behind him. They could tell that their latest addition to the family was important, so they remained silent. Catrina looked at Andrew and frowned, feeling something for the poor boy. Hopping on Buff Frog's shoulders, she soon landed in Andrew's lap, falling asleep.

Andrew felt the warmth from the little creature, smiling contently. Buff Frog continued walking toward the kingdom.

* * *

 ** _Authors_** _ **Note**_

 _ **As you all know, I'm a huge fan of Sonic (hence my avatar of choice). The bolded lines Andrew comments when overwhelmed with darkness? Pulled directly from this new song for 'Sonic Forces' (Link - Youtube Dot**_ ** _watch?v=XKjOJuPjiu4). It's a silly song but I liked it and wanted to use it for something._**


	13. Tangos of Bonds

_**Hello everyone! New chapter live and I had a lot of fun writing this one. Review rounds ups below.**_

 _ **Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy - Glad you enjoyed this story so far! Having a lot of fun writing it honestly. Helping with hiatus madness.**_

 _ **PauloPT90 - Interesting points made about Andrew my good friend. Mmm...well, you will see how he interacts with the main cast very soon, with this chapter having two scenes diving into that very idea! And I took your feedback with grammar once more, so hopefully you see less of that mistake again. Writing Star's parents interacting with Marco is really funny, as they just bounce off him well.**_

 _ **RobLebron - Well Star doesn't want Marco scared for life, so him putting the foot down is more than logical :P. And I read up to the most recent chapter of that 'Monster King Marco' arc and I really like it so far. It shows Marco in a more 'snarky' role and his interactions with Star are enjoyable. His personality being half Tom and half canon Marco also make the character work quite well honestly.**_

 _ **thewookie1 - Very VERY good points about Andrew's origin...can't give that away yet though. Sorry :P. Not saying if you are right or wrong though, but you will see some of that pop up in this chapter when Marco talks with him one-on-one. Thank you for the well detailed points and theory though, was quite enjoyable to read :D!**_

 _ **jolleIQ - Well...considering River ripped Tom's arm off during the 'Camping Trip', I'm sure Star doesn't want her latest boyfriend to miss any limbs :P. I will have a lot of fun with that bit though. Oooooohhhh just you wait ;). Regarding Andrew...who DO you think he is? I will continue to sprinkle puzzle pieces as the story continues, but the final revial will be done well, I assure you. Eclipsa is a character I aim to do a lot with in the story, but she just doesn't have a huge role YET.**_

* * *

Being tossed into a large ball room like a literal rag doll, Marco felt his entire right arm get dislocated. Slowly rubbing his head, he looked around greatly impressed. The entire room was well lit, having vivid bright lights and various pieces of art decorating the walls. Seeing large linings of gold and red fabrics hanging up too gave the room a very 'royal' appearance. The boy was so mesmerized by the room itself, the princess that dragged him into it smirked prideful. "Impressive no?"

Marco turned toward Star and was surprised to see her don a new dress. It had feathered shoulder coverings and darkish blue coloring. The narwhal at the bottom of the dress' hemming stood out the most. Rubbing his neck, he felt a small blush come on his face. "You are more impressive looking though." Star grew a small smile hearing this, rubbing her arm sheepishly. "Did you poof that one up?"

"Yeah…made it after getting ma new wand! Now it's time to make you look spiffy!" She blasted Marco with a ray of golden light and after the light vanished, she was quite pleased with her handy work. He had his iconic red hoodie but it was more 'royal' like now. Having armored shoulder pads and dark black lines tracing down his shoulders, it gave a 'tough' styled look. His black skinny jeans turned into dress pants fit for intense movement. Lastly, was a flowing blue cape hanging behind his armored hoodie. "Wow… I likey." Star traced some lines lovingly on Marco's chest, making the boy laugh nervously. "Come on silly, I'm your girlfriend. I can do stuff likes this now."

Marco was still getting used to the idea of dating his best friend but he really enjoyed it. A lot. He hugged his best friend fondly, patting her back thankfully. "We both look spiffy."

Star pushed Marco back playfully and the two friends had stupid grins upon their faces. Marco coughed, to get back on the task at hand. "Right right…I tossed you in here so we can practice dancing and stuff." She giggled, tapping her chin. Marco thought this was cute and poked her noise. "Hey!"

"Couldn't help it." Marco said smugly, making Star's eyes roll. "So…how does this stuff work anyway? We just dance the whole night or…" Star put up her finger, making Marco tilt his head in confusion. "You've done this before, so I'm all ears."

Star made two chairs out of magic, which she and Marco sat down in. "Okay, here's how the balls work. For the entire night, I have to dance with stupid nobles and princes while…" Marco put up his hand, having a worried frown etch across his face.

"Wait…so you dance with other guys the entire night?" Marco asked in a sour tone, with Star nodding. He sighed, rubbing his neck. 'Figures…' The boy told himself in slight worry. "I get _why_ but…don't like that."

"Aw…afraid I will find that prince charming? Why…" She kissed his cheek. "I have mine right here…though he _is_ a bit too safe sometimes." Marco made a proud grin, washing away any sour thoughts that might have entered his mind. Star noticed and released a held in sigh. 'Man…Marco is a sensitive little cupcake…' The princess folded her arms, leaning back in her chair. Looking up at the ceiling, she continued speaking. "The rest of the ball has me talking to people and shaking hands. It's…stupid but it shows 'respect' and stuff. So when someone comes up to you, shake their hand firmly."

"Like a job interview…got it." Star smiled patting his shoulder. 'He's getting it. Smart cookie.' Marco looked at Star, wondering what else the ball asked for.

"Here is the fun part. _We_ are the center of attention Diaz. As the future _prince_ of Mewni, we have a huge dance together, which everyone watches. It's very magical. Like, literally. Magic explodes out of us or something." Marco snickered, imagining Star shooting warnicorns at people while dancing with him. "After that, we make a small speech about 'the future of Mewni is safe under blah blah blah'. Got everything?"

"Uh…I feel like there is more, but you're not telling me." Marco said nervously. Star narrowed her eyes, tapping her chin deep in thought. Even her heart marks turned into question marks, turning around like some loading icon in a video game. They vanished, with Star simply shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure I will figure stuff out. Now." Marco got up, kneeling on the ground. Holding Star's hand like a gentleman, he kissed it softly. "May I have a dance with Mewni's breathtaking but destructive princess?"

Star giggled and pulled Marco up. "I would love to 'Prince' Marco Diaz of Safeness and Danger." The two friends danced gracefully together, as if they were the only ones in the large ball room. Moving to silent music playing in their heads, it was as if they went back to the Blood Moon Ball. Feeling soft beats within their very nerves, Marco and Star spun each other around without a care in the world. "Wow…still got the moves buddy."

"You think that Blood Moon Ball was a fluke princess?" Marco asked teasingly, with Star giggling slightly. "I practiced dancing for a long time, with my dad pushing me into it. Told me 'one day son, you will find a lucky dance partner to tango with you until the end of time' or something like that." He kissed Star's cheek, seeing her form a small blush. "Guess he was right in the end."

"Man, you are such a sap, you know that right?" Star said with a grin, nussingly closer within Marco's warm body. He held her small frame tight, taking in the light she gave off. "You are too cute for your own good sometimes."

The two friends remained silent, dancing with unbound joy. Unknowing to them however, was a group of three friends watching the scene before them.

* * *

Tom leaned on the wall, just watching Marco and Star dance together. Part of him wanted to burn Marco into utter ash, but…he kept locking his vision on to Jackie. The prideful girl had this lost look in her eyes but still smiled. 'Guess she is just happy for Star at this point…I want to do something, but need help.' Turning to Janna, just playing with her cell phone and taking pictures of the two friends dancing,

She turned toward Jackie, noticing her downcast expression. Tossing an arm around her shoulder, she smirked. "Hey. Got dirt on those two. Blackmail material for years." Jackie lifted her head, giving her best friend a soft but somber smile.

"Thanks girl. I'm not upset." Janna raised one of her eyebrows, which Jackie huffed from annoyance. "I'm not…"

"Sure, whatever you say." Janna resumed playing with her phone, but noticed a longing look Tom gave to Jackie. Tapping her chin she walked closer to the demon. Shocking her however, was the demon dragged her away from Jackie. Now in a hallway, Janna purred as she rubbed Tom's chest. Part of her liked the cool looking demon. "Wow, didn't know hell boy liked little ol'me. Guess my charms won ya over hot stuff?" Tom had a sour look on his face, telling Janna to stop flirting. "Okay, so what do you want man?" The demon rubbed his neck and looked at Jackie, still just…standing still with a hallow smile. "Oh…want to ask my friend out?"

"Yeah." Tom said confidently. He feels this…connection to her and wants to know Jackie better. "So, can you help me Janna?" She smiled, appreciating how Tom knew her name. "I mean, of course I know your name. You tried summoning me twenty times at this point. Stop that please."

"Nah, I will keep doing it." Tom sighed in defeat, with Janna snickering in amusment. "But considering how you are helping my friend out in a bad time…no favors. Just going to help." The demon raised his third eyebrow, not buying this one bit. "What? I'm serious…"

Tom took out a card, with it having a demonic symbol on it. "This allows you to bring back to life one soul. Use it wisely." Janna had a beaming smile, with Tom snickering. "Have one in mind, huh?"

"Ah, John Keets. Will see you again soon." She kissed the card over and over, looking like a kid at Christmas. "Okay dude, here is what you need to know about Jackie." Tom and Janna sat down, leaning on a stone wall and legs hunched together. "She is a very smart person, reading a lot. If you know authors, best you mention that."

"Really? I took her as the sports type...cool." Tom grew a wide smile hearing this, enjoying the art of reading. Plus, he got more out of the stories by chatting with various souls of long dead writers. Helps sooth his anger sometimes. Janna noticed the demons smile, lightly punching his arm. "Okay, so what next?"

"Don't mention Diaz at all." Tom rolled his eyes at the comment, fully knowing not to do this. "And Star." Tom narrowed his gaze. "She is doing well masking it, but she's ticked _off_ with her. Don't go all googly eyes on the princess. Bad enough her man got taken by her…" The demon nodded with a small frown.

"Thanks for that. But anything else? Like what is the one thing you know she hates in a guy?" Tom knew anger was likely one of those things but figured asking would be safe. Janna tapped her chin, but soon snapped her fingers.

"Jackie hates guys that aren't honest. Be truthful about everything to her. This shows she can trust you." Janna folds her arms, looking away from Tom. "I remember one guy she dated before Marco and WHEW…that guy was something. Lying every other night and Jackie mouthing it off to me. I jinxed him though and now a swarm of bees follows him every other day."

Tom looked at Janna in a shocked but horrified expression. The girl grinned, resting on the wall behind her. "Best not to tick _you_ off, huh?" Janna nodded with pride. Tom only smiled toward the odd girl, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I think this is enough info. Thank you so much for the help. I'm serious though, that card _will_ bring someone back to life."

"Thanks dude. Now, go get the girl." Janna dragged Tom up and almost threw him into the ball room. He saw Jackie and she gave a small wave, leaning on a wall away from Star and Marco. They were still dancing, eyes locked on one another. Laughter was heard in the distance, making her sigh.

* * *

Jackie felt defeated, but the sight of Tom warmed her spirits up. "Hey dude. Sick ball room am I right? Didn't know Star was so wealthy…" Tom wanted to comment on this in detail but remembered Janna's advice. The girl noticed a thoughtful and nervous expression on Tom's face. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just was wondering how you are doing? You seem down." Jackie gave a weak smile and leaned on Tom's shoulder. "I'm here, vent it out."

"Well…seeing those two dancing together rubs me the wrong way. I'm not upset or anything. Just…hurt. You can understanding that, right?" Jackie looks pleadingly into Tom's red eyes, with the demon nodding in response.

"I remember when Diaz jacked my dance a year ago. I felt angry to the point of almost killing him. But…we just have to move from that stuff." He felt his hand tremble but deep breaths and happy thoughts claimed him down. 'Thank you Brian…'

Jackie gave a smug grin towards Tom, punching his arm. "I can't wait to see you bust some moves tonight. Going to be sick." Tom tilted his head, with Jackie giggling. "A ball thing is happening tonight. I overheard one of the workers here mention that on your tour." The demon felt impressed, knowing Jackie is a fast thinker. "Some lucky girl will be in your arms…"

"And that girl will be you." Jackie's eyes lit up at this, feeling completely shell shocked. "Um…that is, if you _want_ me to be your dance partner for the night." The demon was going to continue talking but was silence by a small peek on his cheek from Jackie. Touching the spot, he felt lighting course through his nerves.

"I'm not your dance partner." She leaned near his ear. "I'm your _date_ handsome." The two teens just watched each other, waiting to see the other respond. Jackie was surprised to see Tom's third eye glow bright white, with his hand forming a rose of pink flames. Handing it to the girl, she took it and felt a small tear come down her face. "This is beautiful…."

Tom said nothing, only leaning on Jackie's shoulder. The two remained like this, feeling happiness just simply being around one another.

* * *

Janna watched the scene before her, smirking proudly. "That demon has his charms. Hope she's happy with him." Her attention drifts over to a lone figure running down the hall though, chasing small creatures. One of them lands in Janna's arms, feeling really confused. "What the heck is this thing?"

"Put my sister down!" The figure shouted, with Janna listening to the new but familiar voice. Andrew huffed from exhaustion, putting his hand on the wall. "Catrina! That wasn't fair…"

The creature stuck out her tongue and hopped onto Andrew's shoulder. "Well if _you_ wasn't such a slow poke…" The two siblings sighed and looked at the girl before her. "Who are you? Seem cool."

Andrew was going to explain himself but Janna just place her hand on his shoulder. Looking at him, she was shocked at _how_ similar he looked to Marco. Sure, his different clothing and hair were key sticking points but he looked _so_ similar to her friend. "Didn't know Marco had a twin brother…huh. Well, everyone's inside. Come one." She dragged a baffled Andrew and giggling Catrina into the ball room.

"Let me go! I need to catch my other siblings! I don't have time too…" He was silenced, with the room going completely quiet. All eyes were on him now, with Star and Jackie having downright shocked expressions. "Uh…hey. Name's Andrew and adoptive son of Buff Frog. Nice to meet you all?"

Star and Marco walked up to him first, with the princess just covering her mouth. "You…you look like Marco. MARCO! MARCO! MARCO?! You had a brother all this time? Why didn't you tell me!" She huffed from annoyance but also jumped around in pure excitement too.. Marco only studied the boy, feeling his own fists clench up. Andrew had a sour look on his own face, feeling intense anger toward Marco for some unknown reason.

Before a fight can be brought out, Jackie stood between the two of them. "Wow now. You two _really_ want to tear each other apart." Both boy's snapped out of their angered states, sighing with mild regret. "Good. Now, me and Tom are going somewhere for a while. Oh and Andrew? You rock that bleached hair look." The boy tilted his head with confusion, with Catrina giggling on his shoulder.

Tom looked at Andrew and simply shrugged his shoulders, leaving the room outright. Now alone with Marco, Star and Janna…Andrew felt his head hurt. Holding it tight, he pressed down darkness, taking deep breaths to control himself. Star noticed this, patting the boy's back. "You okay?"

"Yeah…just…don't remember much is all." He looked at the princess and smirked. "So you are Mewni's Princess huh? My father wants to talk with your mom about something." He passes her Catrina. "My brothers and sisters need more land for growing crops."

"Ugh…more work…" The tadpole complained, with Andrew huffing in annoyance. "Whaaaaat? I have _no hands_. How can pick up rakes?" Andrew rubbed his forehead with annoyance.

"Dad and I would do most of the work! Jeez…" Star giggled at the siblings antics, with Marco letting his guard go down somewhat. Andrew noticed, holding out his hand. "Um…sorry bout before. Can we be friends or something?"

Marco took it, shaking it wearingly. "Sure. I mean, just got a bad vibe is all. Sorry about that man." Andrew smiled, feeling a close connection to Marco. Brown eyes met Yellow ones, with Star and Janna noticing this.

Janna pulled Andrew away, having a flirty tone in her voice. "Soo Dark Marco Diaz. Would you care for a dance with me tonight at the Silver Bell Ball? Have no date and would _love_ to dance with you." Andrew felt slightly irked by the girl before him but simply shrugged his shoulders. Janna took it as a 'yes' and stormed off cheerfully.

Star giggled and picked Catrina up. "Come little guy, going to find your sisters. And guess what? I didn't die! Told yah I had a plan." She smirked proudly, with the little creature waving good-bye to Andrew. Now left alone with Marco, the two boys just watched one another.

* * *

Marco narrowed his gaze, trying to piece together _something_ but after a good minute he just gave up. "Look…I'm sorry for snapping at you." Andrew blinked a few times, feeling the rage seeping out of him dying down. Laughing sheepishly, he rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. But I got this… _bad_ vibe from you. For whatever reason. See the thing is, I don't have many memories. Only knowing I can use magic and fight. I guess speak too…otherwise I couldn't talk." He tapped his chin, pondering something. 'If I lost memories, how could I fight like that? Or better yet, how can I talk and be smart?' The boy shook his head and looked back at Marco.

The Earth boy tapped his chin too, but in a more perplexed manner. 'Dad never told me about a twin brother. I have many cousins though…but Andrew looks nothing like them. He also called one of the Buff Babies his 'sister', so he lives with Buff Frog. Mmm…' Marco soon just shrugged his shoulders, giving Andrew a small smile. "Memories lost or not, you are welcome here I guess." He coughs and holds out his hand. "Name's Marco Diaz. Earth Kid and Best Friend of Star Butterfly."

Andrew took it with a grin, shaking it firmly. "Andrew Bulgolyubov, son of Buff Frog and Odd Guy with no memoires." They let go, with Andrew folding his arms smugly. "Though I think you are a bit _more_ than friends with Star."

Marco only laughed nervously, nodding his head in response. "Yeah…we just started something. Kinda scared but also really excited. Feel like the luckiest guy in the world." Andrew had a feeling Marco was close to the princess for whatever reason before but getting confirmation was interesting.

"Congrats! Though I'm not sure if I ever had a girlfriend before…or ANY friends to be frank." Andrew looked toward the door way, wondering something. "That odd girl that called me 'Dark Marco Diaz'. What's her deal?" Marco simply rubbed his forehead, as if simply _thinking_ about Janna tired him.

"She seemed interested in me for whatever reason." Andrew shrugged his shoulders and looked toward the door way. "So should we meet up with the others?" Marco smiled, shoving his hands within hoodie pockets.

"Sounds good. Come on new friend." Marco said warmly, walking ahead. Andrew walked slowly behind him, feeling a sense of joy spread through his body. Making _friends_ was something new to the boy, growing a wide smirk across his face. Feeling confident, he walked up next to Marco, ready to enjoy upcoming ball with new friends.


	14. Silver Bell Ball - Part I

**_Hello everyone! I am ready to post the next chapter and it's going to be a two-parter! The Silver Bell ball is a huge event, so I figured spacing things out is needed honestly. This chapter is mainly 'set up' for the event but still, it's needed I feel. Hope you enjoy and keep on reading!_**

 ** _PauloPT90 - I answered a more detailed response via PM's before but you bring up very good points. The whole origins of Andrew is something I plan on diving into heavily as the story continues; this is another 'Quest for a Falling Star' in terms of length and scope. Not just a few chapters. But again, you bring up very good points. Will just say that much :)._**

 ** _RobLebron - You might be slightly disappointed, as Star and Marco don't dance together. YET! But they will next chapter, I assure you. And regarding the 'Monster King Marco' Arc story, I felt he mixed Tom (more flirty personality and show-off like nature when around Star) and his canon personality so far. And I read up to the latest chapter. It's really good stuff so far and it's a shame his parents kicked Marco out. Hopeful we see this continue soon, as I like where it's going._**

 ** _Also, key authors note! - I will be focusing mainly on THIS story for the time being. Other projects will continue at various points in August. I know many want to see Quest conclude and other projects like Crushed Hearts/The Star & The Sol continue again, but I got really into writing this story. Hope you all understand. Now...story continues below!_**

* * *

Hours flew by in the Kingdom of Mewni, with an army of people storming into the castle…in the good way of course. People were eager to visit the kingdom and meet the hero of the land, Star Butterfly, after taking on the threat that was Toffee. Many kingdom's were fearful of the monster's revival, so hearing that the Butterfly Kingdom took care of the problem not only restored peace for the time being, but granted high levels of respect. After the most recent episode that was Song Day, Queen Moon couldn't be happier at seeing this high level of energy in her castle, though her body said otherwise.

Tightly holding her throne's arm chairs, she felt drained. Taking a peak under her gloves, the growing black veins were still spreading. It was like something kept stabbing her very nerves over and over again. Her resistance to dark magic was strong, so she took many deep breaths to calm down. King River just held on to his wife's hand, tightly holding it. Giving his love a worried but calming glance, she gave her husband a soft smile, patting his messy blond hair. Looking around the ball room, it was still in the process of getting set-up, but two missing people confused the monarch.

"River…do you know where Star and Marco are? They should be ready by now…" River only laughed loudly at this, earning a pout from the mighty queen.

"Calm down my love. They are just getting ready. You know, this _is_ a special night for our daughter." River gave a sly smile, with Moon shooting a content one right back. The queen was aware of a special ritual; The Dance of Destiny. When the Mewni Princess dances with her chosen prince, they perform a masterful display of magic in front of everyone, through the art of dancing. Moon remembered when her daughter did this with Prince Thomas Lucitor, being quite…tired of the show of affection. It looked impressive to her, sure. But it was very 'lustful'. The queen didn't pick up any true love from that dance whatsoever.

Moon gave her husband a knowing look. "I get the feeling tonight's dance will be quite the show." River said nothing, only nodding in agreement. The two rulers watched as the servants and workers continued setting things up, looking forward to tonight's future events.

* * *

But in another sector of Butterfly Castle however, is a panicking and nervous Marco Diaz. Wearing the very same outfit he donned during the Blood Moon Ball, he was shaking porously. He knew what to do, as he 'barrowed' a book from Star (which really, Janna took without her looking) that detailed royalty lessons and manors. Spending five full hours studying the book, his eyes were blood shot. 'I need to be perfect for Star…I need to be perfect for Star…' Marco told himself over and over, until annoyed tapping echoed in his guest room.

Tom and Andrew were smirking at the sight before them; a panicked Marco pacing back and forth. Marco finally saw them and sighed. The demon put his hand upon Marco's shoulder, giving him a small grin. "Hey…like the suit. Look spiffy."

"Can it Tom. We are both wearing the same things we donned a year ago…you rock that white suit though bro." They pounded their fists together and smirked. Andrew kept his arms folded, looking at two. Marco noticed and patted the bed. Andrew sat down next to him. "Sorry if the suit is tight but…uh, we really didn't have time to find something for you."

Andrew just shook his head, tugging the collar of his dress suit. It mirrored the one Marco wore during the school dance a few months back, though it was more form-fitting on Andrew. "It's cool. Can't believe you have so many suits though…"

Marco waved his hand and pulled out a 650$. "When you a model for rebel princesses, you can afford that." He folded his arms smugly, with Tom's eyes shooting wide open. "Oh right…I'm this 'Princess Marco' character. You didn't know Tom?" The demon just shook his head, as if he was upset about something. Marco simply shrugged his shoulders and threw an arm around Andrew's shoulders. "You can keep that buddy."

"Wow…thanks Marco." Andrew said gratefully. The boy was so shocked at how quick people was befriending him. But the boy felt something within Marco, masking an emotion. "But…are _you_ okay? I can tell you are upset about something."

Marco's eyes grew wide before sighing. "Yeah…upset my girlfriend will be in the arms of other guys all night long. They are much better than me…" He felt a heavy punch strike his arm. "Hey! That wasn't cool Tom."

"Starship…No. Star is with _you_ Marco. No one else." The demon folded his arms, having a very annoyed expression on his face. "She won't leave you dry man. She didn't with me. Star and I had a…okay, it _wasn't_ the best break up but we got along well after that." Marco raised his finger, only to be silenced by Tom's stern glare. "Say one thing. Dare you Diaz."

"Jeez…simmer down man." Marco narrowed his gaze before shaking his head. Looking around the room, he finally took it all in. It was quite fancy, with his bed being very soft as if he was on clouds. The walls were a nice shade of blue, having various white stripes coming down them. Even the desk was large, something Marco was surprised by. 'Sure beats my desk at home…that thing has like, ten draws.' The boy shook his head, getting his focus back on tonight. "But sorry if I was a jerk Tom."

Tom smiled, patting Marco's back. "Hey, we are here for you man. But I'm dancing with Jackie tonight a lot. Can't believe that…" He folded his hands together, forming a small smile on his face. "She…is something." The Earth boy felt surprise but it soon morphed into happiness.

"Congrats Tom. Hope you and Jackie have a great night tonight. She's a good dancer, so hope you can keep up." Marco said smugly, earning a raised eyebrow from Tom. Andrew just stood up, shaking his head. "You are going to the ball with Janna, right Andrew?"

"Yeah, but she was _really_ into me for some reason." He trapped his chin, trying to think _why_ that was the case. Marco just snickered, confusing Andrew. "What?"

"Nothing man. Just be sure to have nothing important in your pockets. She _will_ steal it." Marco touches his own pockets, feeling some fear. "Where the heck is my scissors?!" He frantically got up and looked around the room. "UGH! I'm going to kill her for this." Marco stormed out of the room. "YOU BETTER GIVE THOSE BACK TROUBLEMAKER!" He slammed the door shut, earning laughter from Tom.

"Wow…you would think she likes Marco or something." Tom through aloud. He looked at Andrew and had a more serious gaze. "But I have a question for you. See, I'm part demon. So I can pick up on things. Your soul is…odd. It's like two souls are fighting for control." Andrew stat down next to Tom, intently listening. "You don't remember anything, I remember you saying that. Not sure how I can help."

"It's fine." Andrew said with some disappointment laced within his voice. Sighing and slouching forward, he rubbed his now fixed blond hair. "I mean…if they are so important, I would remember them. Right?"

"Well, that's ONE way of looking at it." Tom said with a smirk. He looked at the now closed door. "Marco is lucky Star cares about him so much. I'm over her now…but not lying here, still miss her." Andrew raised an eyebrow and scooted closer to Tom. "Yeah, we were a thing at one point. Funny enough, we were _engaged_ for a short while before her mother called that off after the break up. Ah…the way things work out sometimes." The demon shook his head and smiled.

"You aren't fully over Star…but you are being nice to Marco? Why?" Andrew asked seriously, deeply confused about what he just heard. 'If I wanted something…I would fight for it.' Tom just put his hand upon Andrew's shoulder, giving a somber smile.

"You should learn this now. Life isn't fair sometimes and you just have to roll with the punches. I _could_ use my powers to get whatever I wanted. Could have done this many times by now but I didn't though, as it's wrong. Demon or not, I can't hurt my friends. I care a lot about Star, but also for Marco too. Couldn't pull him away from Star, even if part of me still wants to do that." Andrew had his eyes go wide open at this revelation, feeling some newfound truth get implanted within his brain. Rubbing his chin, he only laughed softly which confused Tom.

"I don't remember anything, but I can't help but laugh about what you just said. I feel like…I tried getting what I want by force in the past. It just didn't work. So…just doing the right thing is important, over getting what we want sometimes." Andrew felt really proud of himself, smiling stupidly at this revelation. 'My memories are still gone, but this is great to understand Tom's truth.' Tom rubbed his neck, but simply smiled for his new friend.

"Good job…I think." Tom laughed softly, lightly punching Andrew's arm. "Now man, you know how to ball room dance?" Andrew simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well…time we hunt down Janna and get to dance with you for a bit. Don't want you to bump into my dad by accident."

"He's a demon, right?" Tom only grinned, making Andrew gulp. "Guess I will find out tonight…" The two boys snickered as they walked out of the guest room.

* * *

While Marco was storming around the castle looking for Janna, Star was with the girls in her own room. She was fixing her dress, which was something she always wanted to wear. Being crystal blue, it mirrored her normal royal dress. But it had a lot of differences. The back of her dress was slightly open, exposing her yellow and blue butterfly wings that were growing rapidly since Toffee's defeat. The hemming of her dress was a darker shade of blue, glittering in the light. Star's gloves were blue too, though in a lighter shade of the color, having a glitter effect to them too. To finish things off, Star styled her hair in a bun, mirroring the Blood Moon Ball. Making various spins in the mirror, she felt quite pleased with herself.

"Dang, you look _hot_ girl." Her best friend Pony Head shouted, making Star smirk pridefully. Joined by Janna, Jackie and Kelly, the princess was having fun getting ready with her friends. "Sure Marco isn't going to faint when he looks at you?"

Star giggled at the comment, with Jackie rolling her eyes. "If anything, he will be awestruck." The human girl said with some sass. She was wearing her sea-green dress, the very one Jackie wore during the most recent school dance. 'Hope Tom thinks I'm cute…'

Janna was simply playing with her phone, wearing a more risky outfit. It being a blood red dress, it was form fitting and tight on her body frame. Letting her hair hang out and wearing make-up for the first time in ages, she felt quite pleased. "Nah, I'm sure demon boy will burn up with excitement seeing you girl." She got up and put her phone down. "Wonder when Diaz will come here."

"Why would Marco come into Star's room?" Kelly asks in slight confusion, tilting her head. She was wearing a simple blue ball gown, barrowing one of Star's older ones. Janna smirked, counting down her fingers.

"Three…two….one…" Suddenly the door flung open, with Marco twitching his eyes in anger. "Heeeey Marco. Didn't know you liked peaking in on girls changing. Such a naughty little prince charming." Marco just marched in the room, holding out his hand. Tapping his foot impatiently, Janna simply sighed. "Fine, here are your scissors."

Marco grabbed them tight and shoved them in his dress pants. "Don't take them again! I spent sixteen years earning them." Soon he looked around the room, seeing baffled girls looking at him. "Oh…OH NO! I barged in when…I'm so sorry!" Marco started running out of the before a gloved hand touches his shoulder.

"Marco…we are all dressed up. It's cool buddy." Star said softly, with Marco calming down. "Now, come sit!" She threw Marco into her bed, with the princess folding her arms playfully. "You look _really_ good." Star's heart marks were glowing so bright, they could light up the entire room. 'Wow…he wore that tonight…'

Marco finally looked at Star without worry or panic from before…feeling his heart race. "You…you look beautiful." The two just locked their vision upon one another, but soon realized they were in a room with people.

"It's like you two are the only people in the room here Diaz." Jackie said teasingly, snapping Marco out of his trance. He looked at Jackie, giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks dude." The boy heard huffing from behind him, with Janna giving Marco an raised eyebrow.

"Uh…you look nice too Janna?" Marco rubbed his neck and looked at the other two girls in the room last. "You guys look great too. Um…should I leave? I don't like the look I'm getting from Janna."

"Come on Marco…this little mix just wants to get feedback on her dress is all…" Janna purred as she gave a flirty look toward Marco. The boy just bolted out of the room like a scared cat at this point, earning a loud laugh from the troublemaker. "Wow…I _really_ get under his skin sometimes."

"Girls…" Stars said in an annoyed tone, tapping her blue heels on the ground. "I'm going to see if Marco's okay. But we should all meet up in the ball room!" Everyone smiled and Star left the girls alone. Pony Head simply smirked at this, shaking her floating head.

"You have it baaaaaaaad for Diaz creepy girl." Pony Head teased to Janna, with the girl just waving her black-gloved hands.

"Nah, just like teasing him." Janna's smirk hid any annoyance at the floating horse head comments. Jackie gave a firm pat on her shoulder, telling her friend 'It's okay girl'. Janna sighed and resumed playing with her phone.

"Surprised she's with Marco now." Kelly said aloud, looking directly at Jackie. "Are you okay with all of this?" Jackie sighed, looking at the door Star just came out of.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She likes the kid, so let him go. Besides, I think a demon prince might like me." Jackie smiled stupidly, enjoying being around Tom. Pony Head and Kelly snickered, fully knowing she's talking about Tom. "But do you guys have dates?"

"I'm dancing with Tad, who said was coming late." Kelly rubbed her neck. "I mean…fitting a suit for him is difficult."

"Girl, he's a hairball. It's not THAT hard to throw a silly bow-tie on him." Kelly shot an annoyed look to her friend, making Pony Head raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"What about you? You have no LEGS! Though your skirt looks great." Pony Head and Kelly exchanged playful smiles and looked at the human girls before them. "So Janna was it? Who is your date?"

"Dark Marco Diaz." Janna said causally, making everyone but Jackie get confused. "Okay, that _isn't_ his name but it might as well be. The guy looks like a clone of Marco." Jackie sighed, annoyed at Janna not being more specific.

"He is a new guy that came into the castle recently. Name's Andrew and I think he's the son of one of Star's monster friends. He DOES look a lot like Marco for some reason though. The kid's cool though." Jackie folded her arms, looking directly at Janna. "Don't tell me you asked him out JUST because he looks like Marco?"

"…Maybe." Janna answered softly, earning laughter from her best friend. The girls continued talking and soon left the room.

* * *

Star and Marco were walking closer to the ball room, just stopping feet away from the massive crowd of people before them. "Uh…I'm a bit nervous." Marco admitted, with Star patting his back gently.

"It will be fiiiiiinnne. I'm here with you _boyfriend_." She kissed his cheek, making Marco calm down slightly. Star knew he was worried though, holding his hand firmly. "Just because I have to dance with other prince's and nobles, doesn't mean anything Marco.

"I guess…I finally get why Tom was so ticked off at me during the Blood Moon Ball." Star's eyes grew wide before having a soft smile. "We are dancing together later in the night, right?"

"Yeah! We talked about that buddy. Now, stop worrying! We got people to talk with soon!" She coughed and had a more princess like posture. Marco noticed Star's expression changed completely, having a very 'stern' look on her face. "Now, Prince Marco Diaz. Shall we start this event?"

Marco smiled, taking Star's hand and kissed it softly. "Would be my pleasure Princess Star Butterfly." She gave a small smile and the duo walked into the ball room, seeing her parents sit proudly in their thrones. People were still walking in but the event was starting soon. Moon got off her throne after spotting Star and Marco, placing her hands upon their shoulders.

"You two are going to be doing a lot tonight, so please be under your best behavior." She looked squarely at Star, but to the monarch's surprise, her daughter had a very regal expression etched across her face. "Sweetie…you don't have to be a 'perfect' princess tonight. Star stayed like this for a moment longer before letting out a hidden held breath. "Just don't destroy anything."

"Phew…thanks Mom. Was worried I had to put on a show like at other balls." Star said while giggling. Moon only rubbed her forehead, with Star patting her mom's shoulder. "We got this." The princess leaned closer to her mother's ear. "Marco read that entire royal book."

Moon's eyes grew wide eyed at this. Looking at the boy and noticing him shaking slightly, he gave two thumbs up. "Y-Yeah. I got this." The Queen snickered at this, as once more she saw a splitting image of River before her. "Yeah…should Star and I do something? Like, announce the event starting or whatever?"

"No silly! Mom does that." Star answered with pride. Moon only smiled at her daughter and stood up tall. "Now Mom's starting the speech. Come on! We should watch from a good spot." Star dragged Marco towards the crowd. The princess and future prince watched Moon get ready to speak, with the monarch surveying the room around her. Moon coughed and clasped her hands together to say her speech.


	15. Silver Bell Ball - Part II

_**Hello guys! The wait was a bit long but here it is! Longest chapter I've written in a very long time :D. We close out the Silver Bell Ball with a lot of major plot elements being explored. A lot of little 'plot seeds' as I call them are planted here. Hope you pick them out and enjoy reading :).**_

 _ **Review Highlights a'go!**_

 _ **Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy - Happy you are enjoying the story! And thank you for sending me PM's as well; always nice chatting with you about stuff :).**_

 _ **thewookie1 - Marco and River mirror each other very closely in their younger ages, so it's fun to play around with that. Both deeply love the woman in their lives, so they want to make them happy no matter what. Shows how nice they are as people :). Janna is quite the rascal. I'm half expecting her to want to 'steal' Marco from Star ;). And yes, Andrew is quite...interesting too.**_

 _ **RobLebron - I like the 'Monster Arc' a bit better. It's more witty and humorous, something I enjoyed a lot. Both are great arcs honestly, but I like the Monster one more. And the dance happens this chapter! Marco didn't get THAT mad at Janna due to just...being fearful. He went through sixteen years after toying around with scissors. Doesn't want his friends going through that hell really.**_

 _ **Also, check out an authors note at the bottom; going to give a lot of recommendations to new stories I found here recently!**_

* * *

Queen Moon was standing tall and proud in the modified throne room. With it being spacious, it had hundreds of people looking expectantly at the monarch and her husband, hoping to hear wise words of wisdom. The Queen just wanted the night to begin, so she could rest the annoying pains spreading across her arms. Looking at her daughter and future son-in-law, she smiled and locked her focus on them. Coughing to gain some confidence she began speaking in a regal tone.

"Hello guests across the planes of Mewni and other dimensions. Tonight is the annual Silver Bell Ball. We hold the ball sooner than normally to celebrate my daughter's defeat of the evil menace that was Toffee. I hope you all have a lovely night and as the crown Queen of Mewni, I am honored you all made your presence here tonight. Thank you and may the festivities begin." Everyone cheered with joy and began talking with one another. Moon sighed with relief and took her tired body back to her throne, her face slightly pale and tired. Star and Marco noticed this, feeling slightly nervous.

"Marco…I think my mom is sick." Star said softly, nervously rubbing her gloved arm. Being close to her mom now, she was scared that she would… Before she could even finish the thought, Marco took Star's hand and gave a warm smile.

"We will figure something out. But your mom wouldn't hold something like this if she wasn't well enough. I…I know what it's like to have a sick family member. Things will be okay." Marco said with confidence. His face was serious, fully understanding Star's fears. The princess gave a relieved smile and hugged Marco. "Now, want to have our dance? Could get your mind off things."

Star just squeezed Marco tighter and said nothing. The two teens closed their eyes and began dancing softly, feeling the calm music cloud their senses. Their minds became one, slowly moving to the beat. Unknowing to the two, was people locking their vision to Star and Marco's direction. Marco spun Star around like a top, with the princess giggling softly and having fun. Star just gracefully moved her heeled feet, with Marco filling in each step like missing puzzle pieces.

The boy couldn't believe how this was happening, dancing with his best friend like this again. It felt magical, to put it bluntly. He remembered the Blood Moon Ball vividly, recalling having many dreams after that night dancing with his best friend. Not wearing a mask, just being Marco Diaz. Finally living out such a dream in reality, filled his heart with unbound joy. Having a confident grin on his face, he gently wrapped his hands around Star's small frame.

"You are quite the dancer Diaz." Star smirked, swaying gently to the music. Marco only shoot a smirk back, pulling Star closer to him. The two felt something over take them, as if their internal magic was taking charge. Star's heart marks glowed a vivid red, with Marco's eyes glowing a shade of blue. The duo continued dancing but the audience watching them was in shock.

"I try my best." Marco answered coly, making himself and Star spin around gently. Marco's chi energy covered his entire body, with Star's magic lifting them into the air. The duo spun around like a rainbow top, covered with a shade of dark blue. They continued dancing on the very air itself, making fancy moves from muscle memory of dancing lessons and their fated Blood Moon Ball dance.

Moon watched this intently, wanting to see how Star and Marco's magic energies would work together. 'The boy…has such control over his dark magic. I wonder…' While Moon was studying the sight before her with a far more critical eye, River just clapped his hands softly. He was very proud that his little pumpkin was so happy, more so from the fact she picked a fine young man to be her future king.

The couple continued spinning in the air gently, with pink butterflies surrounding Star's heels. It was like she was walking on the pink creatures, with Marco walking over them as well. The blue magic within him continued to glow around Marco and Star, making a blue and pink heart. Star gently fell into Marco's arms, with the two sharing their very first public kiss. Lighting flowed through their bodies, charged with a rainbow of emotions.

Star held on to Marco tight as she kissed him, unloading her sadness and anger from months of holding back feelings. Marco practically tasted her emotions, feeling his own regret and desire flow through his own kiss. The two stayed like this, with positive emotions soon charging their embrace. Blue and pink bloomed into a large butterfly, gently dropping the couple on the ground. They stopped kissing, feeling the world around them pause.

"Wow…" The two best friends said in unison. Sounds of clapping, applause and joyful crying were in the background, but Star and Marco didn't hear that at all. All the two heard, was the loud thumping of their rapidly beating hearts. Marco still couldn't believe this happened, pinching his cheek to ensure this isn't a dream.

"Marco…you think this is a dream?" Star asked teasingly, with Marco nodding slowly. "Silly face, I wanted this to happen for a while now. Finally…" She nuzzled her head into Marco's chest. "This is real."

Marco felt the longing and sadness laced in her voice, holding Star tight. "I'm sorry I hurt you. But I won't ever again." He hugged tighter. "Never again." The pink and blue magic soon turned into different colors, with the butterfly glowing purple with black lines before vanished soon after. Though Moon clearly noticed this.

'Dark magic…is in both of them? I thought only Marco had it…' Moon said with worry, but just shook her head. She saw such a display of raw emotion. Love, passion and happiness was in that dance. Something she felt when having that very dance with River all those years ago. Clapping her hands, she stood up tall and proud. "Congratulations to the future Queen and King of Mewni!"

The cheering continued but this time, Star and Marco heard it. Shaking their heads, they let go blushing like a bright red tomato. Star held up Marco's hand, as if she won a major spots game. "YEAH! Me and my Boyfriend are killer dancers!"

"Uh…thank you all for watching." Marco said in a small voice, fearful of people shooting harsh looks. But…he's worries were justified, with various princes giving him death glares. Marco swore he heard one of them crack their knuckles. But oddly enough, he felt no fear. He just grinned and patted his chest proudly. Looking at Star, he took her hand and kissed it softly. "It was an honor dancing with you Princess Butterfly."

Star blinked a few times but once she saw Marco's wide smile and flustered face, she felt her own heart flutter. Picking up her dress lightly, she bowed before Marco and the two walked off, planning on enjoying this night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andrew was laying on the wall with his arms folded. The boy felt a bit odd being in a ball room, but the bright colors and noises in the air made him smirk. He watched the entire dance between Star and Marco, being quite impressed. Part of him was very happy for his two new friends, but seeing that purple butterfly sparked something in his mind. Shaking it slightly, he felt the bright lights of the ball room cloud his vision.

Before him a blurry figure presented herself, wearing a small purple dress and having black spade marks on her cheeks. "Why hello. Are you alone?" Andrew shook his head, but the blurriness didn't go away. Looking around, he didn't see Janna anywhere.

"I think I had a date but she ran off somewhere. Just…resting here. My dad is near the punch bowl, giving my brothers and sisters something to drink." Andrew chuckled softly, remembering when trying to feed his family. 'They love sweet stuff for some reason…'

The girl giggled softly and leaned on the wall next to Andrew. "Kinda came here alone too. Been lonely for a long time." She rubbed her poufy greenish hair gently, sighing somberly. Andrew felt bad for this girl, throwing his arm around her in an effort to comfort the lonely girl.

"Hey, it's okay being lonely. I mean, I lost all my memories. I'm here, trying to have fun." He heard someone screaming bloody murder in the crowd, talking about their wallet being stolen. "Uh…that is something."

"Seems like your date is quite the handful." The girl joke, making Andrew snicker. He really connected with this odd girl for whatever reason. He even noticed her face marks glowing a faint purple.

"Heard from a friend she steals things. But what's with those marks?" Andrew asks softly, hopeful this isn't a taboo question. The girl gave a small smile, kissing Andrew's cheek.

"Let's just say…I'm a princess from a lost kingdom handsome. Now, I know you might want to see me again, so just say my name." The girl folded her gloved arms, with her purple dress swaying back and forth.

"What IS your name though…mine's is Andrew by the way." He held out his hand, with the girl shaking it firmly.

"Princess Eclipsa Butterfly. Pleasure to meet you." The girl's eyes grew wide after shaking Andrew's hand. "Wow…you have dark magic in you? It's quite…powerful." The boy only rubbed his neck, laughing nervously. "Oh posh, nothing to be ashamed off. I'm quite skilled with it myself. I can teach you."

"Really? That would be a huge help! Kinda new at this stuff...memories gone and all that." The two looked into each other's eyes, seeing something within one another. Eclipsa just backed off, blushing slightly. "Uh…n-nice meeting you."

"See you around Andrew." Eclipsa giggled and walked away into the massive crowd of people. Andrew simply covered his beating heart, feeling an intense rush of emotions dance throughout his body. Eclipsa leaned on a wall away from Andrew, feeling similar emotions. "Wow…that boy is just like _him_. My lover…" She smiled and walked through a wall, letting her form vanish slowly. "Maybe…maybe I can see him again. Once I'm freed." She fully disappeared, with a clear goal in mind.

* * *

Marco and Star split up, with the princess dancing elsewhere. Marco knew this would happen, as Star _has_ to dance with other prince's and nobles for Mewni's sake. He is just glad they had their dance and kiss together before. Walking around the crowd, he spotted Andrew awestruck about something. Catching up to his new friend, the boy jumped in shock seeing Marco.

"Wow! Calm down man! Are…are you okay?" Marco asked with some worry. Andrew just had a stupid grin on his face, shaking his head.

"No man, I'm great! I meet this amazing gal. She had poufy green hair, spade marks on her cheeks and such an enchanting voice." Andrew kept gushing about this girl but Marco felt fear creep up on him.

'That sounds like Eclipsa…no, she's in that crystal thing Star talked about. Nothing to worry about.' Marco put on a smile and patting his friend's shoulders firmly. "Great work man. I knew you would have some of the Diaz charm."

"So you admit I look like you finally?" Andrew asked coyly, making Marco snicker. The boy knew Andrew looked like him, but felt some form of brotherly pride seeing his new friend be happy tonight. "But where is that Janna person…I thought she was my date or something." As if right on cue, a girl in a tight red dress walked seductively towards Andrew, having a devilish smirk. "H-Hello."

Janna was amused by Andrew's flustered face. 'I knew I could knock the boy's out.' Turning toward Marco, she folded her black gloved arms. "So…is the prince ready for some sloppy seconds?"

Marco had a horrified look before shaking his head. Folding his arms and having a stern glare, he answered back. "No, you are Andrew's date. And…give back those wallets you stole." He held out his hand, with Janna lightly slapping it. "Hey!" The trickster laughed loudly, with Andrew soon joining her. "Not cool man…"

"Isn't one rule of going on a date, is to agree with everything the girl says?" Andrew asked as Janna kissed Andrew's cheek. Marco just felt his eye twitch hearing this.

"You are a very good boy. I think you should be rewarded. Come on, let's dance Dark Diaz." Taking Andrew into the crowd, Marco simply shook his head in utter confusion. Janna put her arms around Andrew, swaying to the music. Bright lights surrounding the duo, making Andrew's and Janna's eyes have this glow to them. Letting herself be honest for once, Janna dropped the tough girl persona she normally dons and leaned on Andrew's shoulder. "Thank you for this…really."

The boy blinked a few times before letting Janna sink into his arms. "Oh, no problem. I'm surprised you wanted to come with me to this thing anyway. You are way too pretty to be alone Janna." Andrew said softly, noticing Janna blushed and hugging him tight. "You know how to dance?" The trickster only laughed, earning a raised eyebrow from Andrew.

"No, but I can try." She said with confidence. Picking her head up, she locked onto Andrew's yellow orbs, moving to the music gently. As if the music itself controlled the two, Andrew and Janna moved to the beat with ease. 'I'm dancing. Wow…' Janna never really danced before, but having fun dancing with this boy, made her feel like a pretty girl for once. The trickster just smiled fondly, closing her eyes and getting lost within the moment.

Andrew was very surprised at this turn of events, but he wasn't complaining. 'Dancing with a pretty girl, this is a really good night…' Spinning Janna around, they continued dancing, having a blast. While thoughts of Eclipsa were on his mind, Andrew couldn't deny his attraction toward the girl in his arms right now.

* * *

Somewhere in the large crowd, hid a powerful demon and a human girl, dancing gently with one another. Both saw Marco and Star's dance, feeling very sour emotions upon viewing it. Tom in particular felt very angered that a magically charged dance once again happened…and he wasn't part of it. But holding Jackie within his arms, moving to the music joyfully, Tom couldn't hold on to his anger for long.

Jackie herself was a bit down but was having fun with Tom. The girl was shocked at how much of a good dance he was. "So dude, how did you pull off those sick dance moves?" Tom grinned at the complement.

"Many lessons from Mom. She is uh, very powerful. So yeah, learned a lot from her." Tom recalled memories of his room being utterly trashed after his mom tried teaching how to dance. He shook the thought away, though the demon did have fun bonding with his mother. Spinning Jackie around gently, the girl let out a content sigh.

"Thanks for this man. It was…really cool of you." They stopped moving, with Tom noticing Jackie's downcast look. "Glad some guy sees me as attractive and stuff…" Jackie felt down on herself, as despite Janna telling her this over and over again, she never felt pretty or attractive.

Tom felt his body twitch hearing this, completely shocked at his date's view of herself. " **What did you just say?** " Tom said in a demonic voice laced with bitter anger. Jackie stayed still within Tom's arms, fearful of him blowing up. " **Any mortal would be lucky to dance with a beauty like you.** " Tom shook his head, blinking his eyes a bit in embarrassment. "Wow. Sorry about that."

The skater girl simply smiled, kissing Tom's cheek. "You know _just_ what to say hellboy. Quite charming you are." Tom just smiled, continuing the dance with Jackie. Unknowing to the couple, was Star watching this. She finished dancing with one of the many princes for the night and was bored. They were cute in her book, but she just wanted to dance with Marco again. Looking at Jackie and Tom though, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. Star felt guilty at hurting Jackie and 'stealing' Marco from her, as despite Marco's protests, the princess really felt this. But seeing Jackie dance with her ex-boyfriend, a small smile creeped up on her face.

'They look really cute together. Happy for them.' Walking over to the punch bowl, she spotted Tad and Kelly talking about something. Star smiled at the duo, picking up a cup and pouring herself punch. "Good ball, huh guys?" Tad and Kelly looked toward Star, smiling proudly.

"You know how to pick 'em." Tad said in a smug voice. "Kid's a good dancer." Kelly waved her hand and gently placed Tad on her head.

"Don't sell yourself short. I had fun dancing with you." Kelly smiled fondly, patting Tad's green furred head. The ball of hair gave a soft smile in response, enjoying the gentle touch from his girlfriend.

"Thanks." He looked at Star in a puzzled expression. "Speaking of the Marco, where is he? Thought he was your boyfriend or something…" Kelly gave an annoyed look at first, but soon turned to Star in confusion.

"Yeah, where is he?" Kelly asked, slugging down some of her punch. "This stuff rocks Star. What's in it?" Star giggled, putting her cup down.

"Actually Punch from Earth. Had Janna send the recipe to the Mewni Chiefs!" Kelly spat out her drink and shook violently. "Uh…what's wrong? I don't taste anything funny. Hehe…" The green haired girl groaned loudly and rubbed her now pained head.

"Girl spiked the punch." Tad said deadpanned, making Star tilt her head in confusion. "Just…don't drink too much. No wonder why no one is around here." Kelly sighed and threw an arm around Star's shoulder.

"But seriously, this ball is a lot of fun though." She said trying to change the subject. "But I'm surprised you and Marco are a thing now. I remember a few weeks ago. Sorry I couldn't help more." Star hugged her friend, surprising both Kelly and Tad.

"It's okay. You were there for me and that was cool of you. Things are find now, so let's have fun!" Kelly hugged her friend back briefly before letting go. Star looked around, spotting Pony Head riding on a prince's back. "Oh Pony…you and your silly dancing." Star, Tad and Kelly laughed at the sight of seeing a panicked prince beg while Pony Head rode him like a literal horse.

* * *

Marco felt odd, as he got various offers to dance with princesses at this ball. The boy danced with them, considering he remembered Star had to dance with other princes at this ball, but he kept thinking about Star during each dance. 'No one can dance like Star…' Marco thought to himself as he bowed respectfully to one of the princesses.

"You are quite the charmer Prince Diaz. Thank you. Would you like too…" Marco held up his hand, sheepishly laughing. "Oh, I see. The Butterfly Princess has your heart already." He simply nodded at her comment. The brown haired princess in a yellow dress sighed. "Well…that was fun though. Thanks."

"It was a pleasure and sorry if I hurt your feelings." Marco said with some guilt, locking his vision onto his shoes. 'Bad enough I hurt Jackie and Star…but I'm hurting this kind girl too? Sigh…' The princess noticed his downcast look, placing her yellow gloved hand on his shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong. Just was teasing you is all." Marco made an 'Oh' sound, making the princess giggle. "I remember you anyway. You helped Butterfly take down Saint O's." The boy only folded his arms, not wanting to recall that night much. Still has nightmares of 'being perfect' from time to time.

"It was something for sure. Wait a minute, were you one of the princesses at that school?" Marco asked, with the girl smirking. "Let me guess, Pony Head took you and other princesses here."

"Bingo." She made a fake finger-gun shoot, giggling softly. "I'm going to see if anyone wants to dance. Have fun Marco." She began to walk off but stopped. "Oh, name's Jessica of the Pigeon Kingdom." Marco held out his hand, which Jessica shook firmly.

"Nice meeting you." Jessica left, running into the crowd excitedly. Marco simply shook his head and began looking around for Star. He spotted her but noticed her slight pout. Walking closer, he grabbed her hand. "Hey Star. You having fun?"

The princess grinned, kissing Marco's cheek. "Yeah, I had fun. But you danced with some princess's buddy?" Marco's face turned red, looking at his feet. He thought he had to dance with them, as the book stated: _Princes must dance with other nobles and princesses, even if the crowned prince is in a relationship already_. Star just giggled, lightly punching Marco's shoulder. "Just messing with you. I'm not mad. Besides, we had the _best_ dance anyway."

Marco shoot a grin back and the two lovers nuzzled into each other's arms. Moving around to the music, they had the final dance of the night, noticing people beginning to leave the ball room. After a half hour, the once packed ball room slowly got empty, with Star and Marco chatting away about their night toward one another. Laughter and snickering was coming out of the couple, both just happy being together.

* * *

Moon got out of her throne and walked around the ball room, with the event coming to a close soon. She talked with many people, including the Lucitor's and Pony Head's. One person she was surprised to see at the event was her newest ally, Buff Frog. The two walked away from the crowd, now being in a hallway. It was well lit and far away from other nobles to avoid any trouble, something Moon was worried about. She was surprised to see Buff Frog hold one of his kids, with the rest of them bouncing behind him. "What's wrong Yvgeny? I didn't expect you to be at this ball."

Buff Frog looked around, making sure no one is watching. "Monsters attack me. Angry Toffee is gone. But other news. Found boy in swamp, looks like Earth Boy. But not Earth Boy." The frog began pacing, clearly looking worried. "Boy I named Andrew, my son now. He took on monsters, defeated them using dark magic. Confused where he comes from."

Moon just rubbed her temples, dealing with yet another issue on top of her ailing body and stress of running a kingdom. Her infected veins continued to spread up her arm. Rubbing them softly, she hissed from pain. Buff Frog noticed this, placing his green hands on her shoulders. "Queen ill. You need help?"

The Queen smiled at her new friend, patting his shoulder firmly. "It's fine. I will take care of my own issues. However, show me your son. I will train him in dark magic. I'm already doing that with Marco." Buff Frog raised his eyebrow, folding his large arms together. "Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so. How is Butterfly girl? Feeling better? She was tired after big blast." Buff Frog asked with worry. Moon just looked away, remembering her daughter sleeping peacefully for a three days after Toffee's demise. Her tired face and pained frown said a lot to the queen.

"She is fine. Star and Marco are together now too, so she's quite happy." Moon smiled, looking towards Star and Marco. Buff Frog watched this too, seeing the duo dance and laugh with joy. The frog man smiled, relieved his friends were doing well. Looking back at the queen, he remembered his list. Taking it out of his shirt pocket, the frog man passed it to Moon. "What's this?" The queen studies it, seeing various requests. Smiling, she passes the list back to Buff Frog. "I will meet most of these requests."

Buff Frog had a shocked expression on his face. "Queen…helping…monsters? Really?" Moon nodded, folding her gloved arms. Her gaze was piercing but stern; she meant her word. Buff Frog wanted to hug the monarch but knew it would be unwise as he _is_ a monster after all. "Thank you much." He bowed respectfully and hopped away, looking for Andrew and collecting his children for the travel home.

"Wait, you can stay here for the night." Moon snapped her fingers and a guard was summoned. "You help Yvgeny get to an empty guest room." The guard narrowed his gaze on the frog monster. Moon shot one right back. "He is a friend. Butterflies are friendly with monsters. Remember the Avious and Lucitor families?" The guard only sighed, calming down. He nodded toward the queen and walked ahead.

Buff Frog took his children with him, following the guard wearingly. Moon wanted to follow her latest ally to ensure his safety but she needed to get back to her throne. As she walked, Moon felt her body get weaker. Slamming her right hand into the wall, she got some footing and stood up once more. Rather than continuing to walk, she just stayed still, trying to calm herself down.

* * *

Star and Marco walked up to Moon, wondering if she was okay as both were worried after seeing her look ill earlier that night. Seeing the monarch hold on to a wall, Marco noticed her pale face and shaking hands. The boy waved hello, getting Moon's attention. "Hello Queen. You okay?"

The monarch chuckled softly but soon entered a coughing fit. Star went behind her mother's back, patting it gently. "Mom! You should sit down. I mean, tonight must have took a lot out of ya." Moon smiled, seeing her daughter and boyfriend helping her. Fixing herself, she stood up tall.

"Children, I'm fine. Just going back to my throne in a jiffy. You two should head to your rooms. It's getting late." Star and Marco looked at one another before nodding in agreement. Star hugged Moon but to the Queen's surprise, Marco joined her daughter in the hug. Moon blinked a few times, before hugging the two back. "I'm proud of you two."

"Thanks Mommy." Star said softly, feeling some tears come down her face. Marco noticed this and after letting go of Moon, took Star with him away. Moon only sighed, knowing how the two teens are aware of her ailing illness. Looking at her hands, she rubbed them to ward off stinging pains, finding her throne.

Star laid down in her bed, hours later. After wishing her friends off and even getting Janna and Jackie's rooms set up for the night, she couldn't help but worry. Her mother looked quite sick, making the princess feel fear. "Can I come in?" The princess heard the voice of Marco, noticing the worry in his own voice. As if Marco saw Star's nod through the door, he opened it slowly, now donning his night clothes.

Sitting on Star's bed, the princess stayed laying down. "Marco. I think my Mom is getting worse. How can we help? I don't want to…" Marco placed a finger over Star's lips, silencing her. He was well aware of how living with a ill loved one felt. Recalling memories of his grandmother, Marco shook his head.

"On Earth, there is a lot you can do in helping people. I noticed your mom's hands shake. Maybe a stress ball or something could help." Star blinked in slight confusion, making Marco chuckle. The two felt the white light of the moon hit them, calming their worried nerves. "There is a lot we can do to make your mom feel better. But for now, try to get some rest. We both danced a lot tonight.

"Okay buddy, thanks." Star and Marco hugged one another. The let go and Star passed out. Marco sat by her side for most of the night, deep in thought about how he can help his girlfriend. Looking up at the moon, he felt its white light morph into a vivid shade of red. Looking at his right hand, he felt something inside it.

" **Marco…I can help.** " The boy shook his head, wondering where the heck that voice came from. " **Hey, you know me. I helped you beat that snot noise brat months ago.** " Marco felt fear creep up on him, something the voice clearly noticed. " **I'm part of you kid. And I love Star too. I promise you, I won't do anything to harm you.** " The boy closed his eyes, trying to shove the voice away but simply gave up. Laying down next to Star, he threw covers over them and was ready to fall into a deep sleep. " **Get some rest Marco.** "

'Same to you, creepy arm monster guy. Sigh…my life is an never ending spiral of craziness.' Marco closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Recommendation Time!**_

 _ **Star vs The Forces of Evil: Staring it up! By**_ ** _jolleIQ - This story continues another project they wrapped up (which I really liked as well) and it's really well done. The characterizon and humor is on point, with attention given to human and Mewni characters that get ignored in the canon show. It's really good so far and highly recommend you check it out. The author also wrote great one-shots too, so check them out as well :P._**

 ** _Starlight Breaker by Simon Will - This story didn't get a lot of attention and I never understood why... It explores Star as a main character trying to save Mewni from Toffee's wrath. Her character is done very well and it side-lines the romantic plot line in favor for 'Toffee is main focus'. It finished up recently, but the author is writing a sequel. If you love action and adventure, this is a great story to check out._**

 ** _Where Stars Align: The Comet Chronicles by DulcetDreamer - Taking place after 'Just Friends', it toys with the concept of Comet (Male Star) coming into Star's 'world'. It's a great concept and the story explores how the two cope with their crushes (Marco and Marcia) not liking them back. It just started but highly recommend you check it out. Love it so far :)._**

 ** _know by Jennylovesjordan (WARNING M RATING) - This...want drama? Want your heart to be crushed into tiny bitty pieces? Want to feel horrible? Okay I'm overreacting but my good friend Jenny does a great job making the heart sing with this story. It starts out during 'Just Friends' and continues after that point. It's really good. I mean REALLY DAMN GOOD. Like one of my favorite stories on this site good. Just be mindful of mature content from the M rating. It's continuing, with the next chapter coming soon._**

 ** _A Peculiar Curse by TheImmortalHeretic (HEAVY M-RATING WARNING) - This story got under my skin after reading the most recent chapter that got published recently. Just..(shivers). Don't take it as 'oh, this is bad'. Far from it. It's a very promising premise, with a dangerous demon out for Star (hint, it's NOT Tom, something far darker) and the implications of his goals are...disturbing. Chapter 2 just got published recently and...I recommend you read it if you love horror and psychological terror. For the authors first long story for Star vs, it's very impressive honestly. But again, the M-Rating is a HEAVY one. Keep that in mind._**

 ** _Spidey Vs The Forces Of Evil by CMR Rosa - If you want something more light hearted and fun, this is the cross-over story for you :D. Blending Spider-Man with Star Vs. sounds strange, but it's very fitting in this author's story. They do such a great job giving Pete character and how they blend the Star Vs. cast into Queens is awesome. Star is a treat in the story too, as her interactions with Pete and his family is charming. Only one chapter so far but highly recommend you check it out._**

 ** _Next chapter will have more recommendations (something I will do for every chapter onward) but give these a look :)._**


	16. Return of the Arm

_**Hey guys :P. Now, here is another massive chapter! These will be more common, as I want to give the stories large cast of characters equal screen time. Hope you all enjoy! Next chapter releasing next Monday/Tuesday :).**_

 _ **Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy - Happy you are enjoying this story so much! My goal for this project is to explore parts of the series I hope the canon show does in official S3. I don't think I'm on the level of Daron's work (this is HER universe/IP after all XD), but I hope she likes it...assuming she reads fan-fiction on her show and stuff :P.**_

 _ **Guest - Wow...thank you so much for taking the time to review ALL those chapters! It's a bit much to comment on in a simple sentence, so hope a pargraph is okay :P. Andrew is a very unique character, as it's clear he has SOME connection to Toffee. Star and Marco's bond is something I'm very happy with currently, as is the development of Janna X Andrew and Jackie X Tom. And yes, Andrew is going to face is lovely little 'compilations', considering Marco got his own all sorted out (thankfully). The reason last chapter was so long was because I wanted to ensure each dance felt 'right'. And yes, Starfan WOULD faint seeing Star and Marco make a show XD.**_

 _ **LordBucketHead - Dude, thank you for reading my story! I love your work on 'The Ball of the Butterfly' and happy you are reading my story. For those wondering, this guy right here has a sequel project out NOW, so visit his profile after reading this chapter. Or before, whatevs :P. But yeah, Star being more direct in Chap. 1 is expected; she knows what she wants. Star doesn't have to wait anymore, so the ball was in Marco's court.**_

 _ **RobLebron - Glad you enjoyed the story so far! And yeah, it's a shame Moon is getting ill. I will make sure I cove that topic with respect and tact...it's a personal one for me. And don't worry, story shout outs will happen below ;).**_

* * *

It was nighttime in the kingdom of Mewni, with our two love birds sleeping in a bed together. While Marco was soundly sleeping, snoring and hugging a pillow nearby…Star was very antsy. Tossing and turning, she eventually held on to Marco tight, fearful of losing him. "No…No…" Star mumbled in reality. But in the realm of dreams, the princess was recalling memories not long after Toffee's defeat.

Recalling a specific memory, we see Star running at fast speeds across the creator her Whispering Spell created, holding tightly on to Marco. The boy was soundly asleep but his back was burning rapidly. The princess knew what happened, as her connection to Marco through the Blood Moon allowed her to feel his emotions and at times pain. She felt agony spreading across his spine, gritting her teeth at knowing this. Kicking the castle door down, she spotted shocked guards, looking panicked at the angered princess.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND HELP ME! GET THE DOCTORS QUICK!" Star ordered firmly like the future Queen she would be, with the solders quickly darting left and right. She just squeezed Marco tight, having some tears come down her heart-marked cheeks. "You can't…you can't die. I just got back. Please Marco, don't leave me." Soon, a royal mage doctor showed up, covering her mouth in shock.

"A…human? Haven't seen one in ages. Is this your Prince?" She asked with some worry. Star nodded instantly, uncaring of Marco's relationship status. In her mind, he was her _only_ prince. The doctor put her soft hand upon Marco's head, feeling an intense fever. "Come with me." Star complied, following the doctor. Racing through the castle, they got into a very sterile room.

Covered with white walls and the softest beds in the Butterfly Kingdom, Star gently placed Marco down on a nearby bed. The doctor got more people in the room, both being male assistants. While she would have told Star to leave, her tight grasp on the boy's hand told the woman not to do this. Channeling her own magic, she chanted a pain relief incantation and spread a special ointment across Marco's arms and legs. The doctor felt something very wrong with his back though.

"Princess…I need to flip him over. Can you help me?" Star nodded and the two turned Marco on his side. Lifting up his shirt, Star covered her mouth in horror. Part of his spine stuck out slightly, with Marco's back completely covered in black and blue. The doctor put the special ointment on his back, with it slowly turning back to his normal skin tone. Laying Marco back down, the doctor just placed a warm hand on Star's shoulder. "Let him rest, he will be okay Princess."

"Thank you." Star said softly, with the doctor and everyone leaving the room. They could pick on magic, as its part of their jobs. But the amount of magic coming from Star frankly scared them senseless. They did _not_ want to upset the royal princess, so they did enough so she could be alone with the boy. Now completely alone with Marco, she firmly held his hand.

"I…I can't believe you!" She shouted with pure rage, her eyes glowing bright yellow. "You could have died! I saw you punch through Toffee. He…he almost killed you. WHY BE MY HERO!?" Angered tears was coming down Star's face, sniffling slightly. Her eyes were now blue once more, and she threw herself on Marco's chest. "You cute idiot! I could have lost you. Don't do that AGAIN!"

"S-Star?" The princess heard Marco's voice, though it was very quiet. "M-My back is killing me. Can't move anything. Did something happen?" Star let go, smirking as tears continued to fall.

"You punched a hole through Toffee and I turned into one of those Sailor things we watched on TV to vaporize him. Can't believe you crushed his skull." Star said proudly. Marco didn't open his eyes, but a small smile creeped on his face.

"Serves him right for harming _my_ Star." Marco started coughing but Star's face turned red. "I…I'm really tired. But please don't leave me like that again. Don't want to lose my soul mate to lawyers…" He drifted to sleep and smiled contently. Star was simply shocked, getting some insight that Marco liked her back.

"You…you like me too Marco?" Star asked pleadingly. Marco didn't open his eyes, but just firmly held on to Star's hand. He moved his mouth but his voice was weak again, mumbling something in Spanish.

"Siempre te amaré Estrella." Star hung on to every word, unsure of its meaning. But part of her heart fluttered hearing this. Sighing contently, she simply held on to Marco's hand and stayed by his side. Hours seemingly passed, with Star telling the half-awake Marco everything that went on with her mom. But as if right on cue, Moon walked through the doorway and smiled at the sight before her.

"Hello Star. You should get some rest." Star looked towards her mother, who looked worse for wear. Noticing her diamond marks being pure purple, Star blinked a few times in confusion. Moon pulled up a chair, sitting next to her daughter. She looked right at Marco, who was sleeping softly. "That boy…he wanted to kill Toffee." The princess looked at her mother and using her free hand, ruffled her own blond hair.

"…Can't believe I died Mom." Star started speaking, letting her own pent up tears come down. "It was scary. I was drowning in my own magic. MY magic. It's supposed to be pink, happy and bright. Not all mucky and gross. The fact my own magic tried to kill me…was scary." Star held on to Marco's hand tighter. "I found Glossaryck, that jerk. Finally got what he meant by dipping down. I'm no skimmer anymore!"

Moon saw Star laughing but it soon turned into complete sobbing. She hugged her daughter, gently brushing her messy blond hair. "Sweetie. You are with us still. I won't lose my baby girl to anyone. Never again." Star just continued crying, saying nothing while embracing her mother's affection.

Star moved away, looking back at Marco. His smiling face warmed her heart, making all this madness worthwhile. "I know you have someone Marco. But…I am here for you." She kissed his forehead. "Always." She slouched over, falling asleep by his bedside. Moon simply patted Star's head, walking away so she can have a moment with Marco.

The princess woke up, but she was in her own bed. Frantically looking around, she was worried about Marco. But picking up her left hand, she noticed it covered with bandages. Moon walked through Star's room, kneeling by her bedside. "Mom? Where am I? Is Marco okay?!" The queen simply chuckled, patting Star's head.

"You needed your rest sweetie. I have been watching over Marco with the other doctors. Even spoke with his parents briefly, so they know he's recovering. His…spine was shattered but through a powerful spell I learned around your age, I fixed it up like _that_." Moon snapped her fingers playfully, making Star sigh with relief. "You can visit him if you want…" Star jumped right out of her bed, darting toward the door hearing this, but was stopped by Moon's hand. "…but the spell placed in a deep sleep. He needs rest to recover. I don't think he will talk back."

Star looked at the cold stone ground for a few moments, before a small smile crept on her face. "That's cool. Being by my bestie's side is important. Besides, could get a room set up for him." She ran off, making sure her loved one is recovering well.

* * *

In reality however, Marco felt Star squeezing him so tight, he couldn't breathe. Star was smiling now, holding Marco like a teddy bear. The boy woke up though, seeing it was getting closer to morning. " **The princess has quite the grip. Could tell** _ **you**_ **had quite the dream partner.** " The boy groaned, remembering now Monster Arm was in his head now.

"Look man, I don't fully trust you. You understand _why_ , right?" Marco said aloud softly, not wanting to wake Star up. She didn't though, only chapping her lips softly and nuzzling into Marco's chest. The creature said nothing for a full minute or so, until he began speaking again. This time, he talked to Marco within his mind.

' **Look, we are together. It's like DNA and all that jazz. I want to be…what is the word here, friends? Yeah, that's it. I told you already. I'm** _ **you**_ **. I love Star too. I care about your friends a lot. Even still love that Jackie chick.** ' Marco was about to say something before Monster Arm cut him off. ' **Don't lie to me. I'm you. We both care about that girl still. Look, how about this.** '

Marco felt his right arm turn into a shade of purple, but no tentacle or suction cups appeared. The boy felt a surge of power flow through him, stronger than his chi magic. 'What the…' He remembered when Monster Arm came out last time, making his normal human arm grow quite long. Seeing it just turn purple was both relieving _and_ confusing.

' **This is my power to you. I will talk to you from time to time, as…well, I get bored man. But here is the thing. My power is yours forever. Just make sure to eat some fish and meat from time to time. You know how I get hungry sometimes.** ' Marco chuckled to himself, still shocked this arm is within him. He nodded his head and patted his right hand. ' **Good we can get along partner. Now, should we wake up sleeping beauty next to us?** '

'Nah, let her sleep. We both had a long night. But I have a question for you; do you know a lady by the name of Eclipsa?' Marco said to Monster Arm in his mind. He felt trembling within his right hand. 'I take it as a yes?'

' **Marco. That lady is very** _ **odd**_ **. She MADE my spell! The very one that made you have…well, me inside you. She's quite powerful. I remember a dream you had a few nights back. She is trying to contact you. Why?'** The monster arm asked in a questioning tone.

Marco tapped his chin, pondering that very question too. 'Maybe she wants us to free her or something? My new friend Andrew…'

' **You mean Toffee.** ' Marco's body froze on the spot hearing this. ' **I'm not lying to you here. Part of that jerk is in him. I should know, I tasted him.** ' The Earth boy was confused until realizing his right hand, the very one that was Monster Arm at one point, was the same one that punched through Toffee. ' **But he isn't fully Toffee. I don't know…but I get a bad feeling from the kid.** '

'Should we ask him about this? I mean, Andrew said he lost his memories.' Marco was very interested in what he just found out, hopeful Monster Arm could answer. Silence took the air for a few moments before he got an answer.

' **No, he doesn't even know who Toffee is. For now, just be mindful of him is all. With your dark magic and my powers, we can take him worst comes to worse.** ' Monster Arm answered firmly. Marco sighed and laid back down next to Star, rubbing his tired head softly. ' **But dude, serious question. Happy finally being with Star?** '

Marco thought about this for a moment, before a wide smile etched across his face. 'Yeah…it's awesome.' He heard soft chuckling in his mind, imagining Monster Arm snickering.

' **You liked her for a good year now, so glad this finally happened.** ' Marco raised his eyebrow, with Monster Arm feeling this. ' **Come on, who** _ **wouldn't**_ **fall for a blond princess? Sly fellow you are Diaz.** '

'I think you should get your rest now.' Marco thought in slight annoyance. 'But I'm always open to talks. How does this work anyway?' He heard Monster Arm hum inside his head before snapping sounds were heard.

' **I will say something like** _ **Karate Warrior**_ **or something in your mind. That will tell you I want to speak with you. Going to tell Star about us? I mean…she** _ **knows**_ **how to get rid of me.** ' Marco sighed and was stumped. He didn't want to lose the trust of this new ally, but he also wanted to be honest with his girlfriend.

'I will tell her about you, but I _won't_ let her get rid of you. You still have time to prove yourself.' Marco answered firmly. He heard a smirk in his head.

' **I give you power and you still don't trust me…that's cool, I get it. Promise you won't regret this Marco. Getting some 'sleep' now, maybe watch some Macky Hand movies in that head of yours. See you around.** ' Marco heard the voice vanish, but his arm still purple though now in a light-ish tone. Gently rubbing it, Monster Arm's power was still within his body.

"Maybe…this won't be so bad." Marco said to himself softy. Looking over to Star, she was holding him tight still. Her peaceful sleeping face made his heart melt. Holding her tight, he enjoyed this moment.

* * *

Star opened her eyes an hour later, ready to kick-off a brand new day. Looking to her side, Marco was gone. "Huh? I thought I had my Marco Teddy Bear. Darn…" She grumbled and jumped out of her bed. Taking her wand out from underneath her pillow, Star zapped herself to get dressed. Now wearing her blue Narwhal Dress, she skipped around her room, getting ready to leave.

Marco though, opened her door. Holding out a tray of food containing her favorite cerial, some toast and two cups of coffee; he was hoping they could eat breakfast together in private. Star smirked, noticing the surgery taste of the food. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. Thank you for squeezing me tight all night long."

Star bushed, surprised Marco noticed that. "Hehe…I like my Marco Bear." The couple gave each other a warm smile, with Marco putting down the tray on Star's desk. "But you made us some foods?!"

"Yeah, but I need to say something first." He put both hands on her shoulders, having a stern look on his face. "As a couple, we are going to be honest with one another for everything. I promise, I will be." Star blinked a few times, confused at this sudden comment. "Now, promise you won't freak out." She had her eyes wide like saucers, thinking about _that_.

"YOU DID IT WITH…" Marco _knew_ what Star was going to say, covering her mouth shut. He had a very red face, frowning harshly.

"You really think I would _do_ that with Jackie?!" He hissed, with Star shaking her head. "Sigh…sorry. But seriously, this is important." Star nodded, watching Marco pull up his sleeve. It showed his right arm in a purplish tint. "Monster Arm is back, but he is an ally."

Star darted towards her wand, knowing the spell to silence it by heart. "Back off! I will save you Marco!" She blasted his arm, but he quickly pulled it aside. It hit the floor, leaving a small arm sticking out if it. The odd thing gave a thumbs up, making Marco blink. "You _want_ that thing inside you?!"

"First off, I just found out about it last night. Secondly, it's part of ME!" Marco said firmly. Folding his arms, he looked directly into Star's blue eyes. "It told me…he loves you too. That is enough for me to trust it. It's part of _me_. I won't let it take over without a fight." He closed his eyes. 'I can trust you, correct? Cause Star could easily get rid of you right now. In fact…want to explain yourself in person?'

' **Sigh…sure thing. Was just watching a movie here…'** Marco held up his right hand, it slowly turning dark purple and growing a mouth. " **Hey princess. Look, I'm not going to hurt you OR Marco. I want to help, but I'm tired of just being in the back of his head. Very annoying…** "

Star glared at the talking hand, feeling confused. "You suuuuure? Cause I can blast ya." She aimed her wand at the hand, glowing a vivid pink. Monster Arm simply sighed and gave a small smile. "I love Marco and I refuse to lose him for anything."

" **Believe me, I know. He feels exactly the same about you.** " The voice said with firm conviction. " **Get rid of me if you want, but I will just come back anyway. Your little spell made me part of his DNA. Now that he has magic…well, hard for me to fully vanish. Either put up with me now, or keep using that spell. Your choice princess.** " Star just sat back down, looking at her wand. She simply placed her wand gently down, giving up.

"Don't hurt my Marco arm guy." The hand turned back to normal once more, with Marco clenching it to restore feeling again. "Marco…you sure about this?"

"Yeah. But we aren't telling your parents this yet. I don't want to lose you for being part monster." Marco looked away from Star, feeling some shame at this fact. She just sat on his lap, hugging the boy who was in minor surprise. Giving a flirty smile, she just leaned forward.

"I wouldn't worry about that. It's going to be hard to get rid of little ol' me Diaz." She smirked and kissed his cheek a few times. Star jumped off and raced to her food. "Now! Times to eat some food!" Marco snapped out of his trance, hearing snickering in his mind. Growing a wide smile, he got up and took two pieces of toast from the tray. Enjoying their breakfast, Star and Marco were chatting way, getting ready for coming day.

* * *

Towards the entrance of Butterfly Castle, was Eclipsa rubbing her tired head. Testing out her 'phantom' form for the very first time last night, she wanted to see the current state of Mewni, first visiting her former castle. Trying to maintain a solid form while her _real_ body was in that accursed crystal bothered her though, as it took a lot of magic. 'Thank goodness the Darkest Spell worked. Otherwise I couldn't explore Mewni at all!' The former queen thought to herself. Walking into a nearby forest, she stopped. Looking at the castle, she felt the energies of Star and Marco.

"My little granddaughter holds so much potential…hope she uses it for the right reasons." She holds out her hand, frowning at her darkness-infected hands. "She needs to master _both_ forms of Magic. Good _and_ Bad. But that boy…he is quite interesting." The former queen sat down on a stoop, feeling the morning breeze brush against her stylish hat. "Having such control over dark magic and the monster inside him. No wonder my little Starling loves him so much."

Looking towards some nearby guards, she gritted her teeth. "If they catch me…they will look for that crystal again." She got up and darted away, trying hard to maintain her form. It was vanishing though, with Eclipsa groaning in frustration. "KNEW I shouldn't have wasted magic last night. Ugh…" She stopped in her tracks, spotting a nearby bush. Jumping inside the green object, she giggled. "Oh hide and seek. Loved that game. _My-oh-my! Will my prince charming come find me!_ " She joked aloud, bursting into tears. No one heard her thankfully. "Ah…miss playing with my love."

The idea of her lost boyfriend only made Eclipsa somber, slouching forward and rubbing her pouting cheeks. "He was such a strong monster. Clever too and even immortal! Too bad he's likely ash somewhere now. To think, Septarian's are supposed to be immortal. Oh posh." The queen laid on the soft ground, looking up at the clear skies. "Feeling the air and sunlight…such a lovely sensation. I need to be free soon, but how?"

Hearing a noise, she jumped out of the bush and held out her purple hands. A dark orb popped out of them, but she simply heard chirping of a blue bird. "Silly me, just a little birdie." Canceling the dark magic, she simply sighed. Holding out her hand, the bird hopped inside it but sadly only to turn into ash. "…Poor little thing." Brushing the dust off her hands and felt some energy flow through her. She hates draining life from creatures, but if this phantom form was to last, Eclipsa _had_ to keep this up. Looking at the ashes, she cooped them up and gently placed them near some plants. "Rest in peace little bird." Walking further into the forest, she had a lot on her mind.

One huge thought was this Andrew boy she meet last night. "Now, why does that charming little cupcake remind me of Timothy so much? He has his magic for starters…" Rubbing her forehead, she felt her hat slide off. She tried to grab it but to her surprise, someone picked it up for her. Looking ahead, she saw…Andrew. The very boy she just thought about. He was walking alone, planning on taking a morning jog.

"What the…" He passed the hat to the girl, noticing it was Eclipsa. "You live near the castle? I was just going for a jog, as I never get to go anywhere outside of the swamps…I _think_ at least. Memory loss and all that." The two snickered at one another, locking their visons on each other.

"Well thank you Andrew. It's a pleasure to see you again. Was just…trying to get back home." Eclipsa didn't want this odd boy to get roped in her plans, as they could lead to great danger. Andrew just folded his arms, having a narrowed gaze. "You don't believe me handsome?"

"It's n-not that." He answered quickly, feeling his face heat up. "You looked scared for some reason. Is something wrong?" Eclipsa wanted to be honest, but doesn't fully trust this boy yet. So, she locked her vision on purple heeled shoes. Andrew sighed and dropped his arms. "Look, want me to walk you home?"

Eclipsa blushed at the offer but shook her head. "No thank you. I will be fine." She walked ahead, but stopped and looked back. "But…I am willing to see you again. Remember last night? Just say my name." She resumed walking, feeling her physical form grow more solid. 'Huh? Being around him makes my form…stronger? Odd.' She continued walking away, with Andrew just rubbing his neck.

"That girl is odd…but cute." Andrew slapped his cheek though upon saying that. "I can't like a girl after _just_ meeting them! That's stupid…maybe I could talk with Tom and Marco about this." He jogged back to the castle, feeling sweat come down his face.

* * *

Walking out of their guest rooms, Jackie and Janna slouched their way towards the Castle kitchen. Both were quite hungry and were looking forward to eating more Mewni food. Jackie looked her best friend, giving her the sly eye. "So…you spiked the punch last night girlfriend?" The trickster only grinned, throwing arms behind her head causally. "You are something…think people got a bit tipsy?"

"Enough to where I stole like, twenty wallets." Both girls laughed like idiots before calming down. Janna only sighed, feeling quite pleased from recent events. "But man, dancing with Dark Diaz…no, Andrew, was really nice. Haven't felt like a girl in ages really." Jackie raised an eyebrow at this comment, folding her arms in slight confusion.

"Come on, I see you trying on my dresses when I'm not looking." Jackie teased, not looking at her flustered friend. Janna only huffed, walking down the stairs alongside Jackie. The duo found the dining room which was very large. A large red carpet was under a sizable wooden table, having various corn-based foods laying on top of it. Guards was munching on some corn cobs and other corn based food, with one of them waving hello toward the two girls. "Hey knight dude. Uh…great dance last night, am I right?" The guard just shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating. 'Tough crowd…' The skater girl sat down, picking up some corn toast.

Janna looked at the table, wondering where Andrew was. She likes keeping tabs on her prey, I mean crushes. Yes, just crushes. She just likes keeping a close eye them. Janna looked around, spotting Andrew wiping his head and sitting down next to her. "Hi Janna. Went out for a run. Surprised at how nice the weather is in the Butterfly Kingdom. Normally deal with swamp water soaking up my shoes."

"I'm sure you hate that." She smirked, with Andrew sighing in slight annoyance. He couldn't be annoyed for long though, as Janna's smirk made his own face heat up. Janna noticed this, leaning closer to Andrew's face. "Like what you see lover boy?"

Andrew felt very small right now, fearful of this very forward girl. "Uh…I think you look nice this morning? Is that the right thing to say here?" He looked around frantically for support. 'Where _is_ Tom and Marco?!' Janna loved seeing Andrew squirm, but felt something push her down. Jackie gave her a very annoyed look, with the trickster giving up. Munching on her food. Andrew shot a thankful smile to his friend.

"So you are going to live here now Andrew? Janna and I are chilling in this place for the summer." Jackie took a bite of her corn cob. "Wow, this stuff is good." Andrew shook his head, looking at the table.

"Nah, going back home today I think. My dad and family likely want to get back to, as I quote, 'best climate for babies' or something." The two teens giggle before having smiles on their faces. "So how was your dance with Tom?" Jackie only sighed longingly, remembering their lovely night together. She wanted to talk with Janna about this later. Her face heated up with Andrew raising an eyebrow. "Hey, you don't have to say anything. Just being friendly is all."

"No, I had a great night. Tom is quite the dancer." She elbowed Janna, getting her to cough slightly. "So…you had fun with Andrew girl?" Janna gave a sly look towards Andrew, throwing her arm around him.

"Well…I think my _boyfriend_ and I are going to have fun together. Aren't we?" Janna gave a small smile towards the boy. Andrew just blinked, shocked at the 'boyfriend' comment she just uttered. Janna noticed his puzzled look, growing a frown on her face. The boy just hugged the girl out of the blue, shocking the both of them. "Andrew…"

"Uh...I don't know how I feel _yet_. But can we try this out at the very least? I only just met you after all. And I have no idea how to be a boyfriend anyway." Andrew spoke honestly, not wanting to upset this girl he connected with. 'Man…feel confused right now. Hope I'm doing the right thing here.'

Jackie had her jaw drop seeing this but quickly composed herself. "Well, you got a keeper Janna. Don't break him." She resumed eating but Janna was overjoyed. The trickster felt touched this strange boy…liked her back. Part of her knew he only is saying this to not get hurt himself. Janna didn't really think about that though, just enjoying having someone for once in her life. Hugging Andrew back, they stayed like this, just embracing one another.

* * *

Moon was up for a while now, but just couldn't get out of bed. Not because from being tired. But rather, having intense pain spreading across her body. She _knew_ why this was happening, with Glossaryck staying by her side. "Moon…you need to let me help. I can help heal you, but uh, need your hands? I mean, if we cut them off…"

The monarch glared harshly at the blue magic man, but he didn't blink one bit. "I need my hands for magic Glossaryck! And that would worry my daughter sick!?" She huffed loudly, but soon it turned into violent coughs. "Great…" Both heard knocking at Moon's door though, with it slowly opening up. Two worried teens started walking into the room, with Glossaryck coming towards them.

"Seems like we have guests. Hello Star and Marco! If you don't mind, I need to uh…leave for a moment." He hovered past them, just stopping inches behind them. "You two need to be ready for the future. Soon." Warping away, chills went down Star and Marco's spines. Seeing her mother in such a bad state, Star dashed to Moon's side.

"Hello sweetie. I'm fine." She got up, gritting her teeth at the radiating pain spreading across her entire body. Clenching her fists tight, she stood up tall, like the proud Queen she has to be. Star just hugged her though, feeling tears come down her eyes. "Star…"

"You aren't dying. Not on my watch! Healing Rainbow Light!" Star jumped back and began charging her wand. But the simple touch of Marco stopped her. "But we have to…" He simply shook his head, passing Moon an odd ball.

"Queen Moon, you have some kind of nerve illness; something that people get on Earth. I _think_ you have that at least. It makes things very…difficult. This is a stress ball will help. Uh…squeeze it whenever your pain gets too strong. My own grandmother used this and it helped her out." Marco was serious when speaking to Moon, with the monarch seeing the pained expression within his eyes.

"Thank you Marco." She took the ball and squeezed it. Like the boy said, it calmed her nerves slightly. "You two get ready for the day. We have a lot to discuss." She got up and walked out of the room slowly.

Star felt anger flow through her body, feeling helpless in this situation. Marco simply held her hand, silently telling her things will be okay. The duo walked out of the Queens room, planning on finding ways to help her feel better.

* * *

 _ **Story Shoutout Section**_

 ** _The Corruption of Magic (by LordBucketHead) - Taking place after his last project 'The Ball of the Butterfly', we see Marco and Star officially start being a couple but odd magic is in the air. New adventures are on the horizon and our mess up twins have to face it. Still having the humor and charm from his last project but also having the serious moments, 'The Corruption of Magic' is a very promising story that I can't wait to see get continued! Currently has one chapter and just when life yesterday._**

 ** _All sorts: Traitor and Monster Marco Arks (by nightmareking) - Pitched to the author as a request from RobLebron, it explores different stories of Marco's character. The Traitor one explores where Marco is tricked into killing close allies by Toffee's hand. The Monster one explores Marco being a 'prince of Monsters'. Both are solid stories and recommend you try them out. Traitor Marco starts in chapter 491 and Monster arc starts in chapter 520._**

 ** _Painted Lies & Demon Eyes (by Livvy Mae) - A very emotionally charge story of forces from demons and angels. Marco is tricked into doing something very horrible and is now a demon. Seeing his search for the truth and bonding with various characters, the story makes Marco go through a lot of emotionally suffering. The story is getting a sequel project focusing on the 'Above' location, so highly recommend you read this story while the sequel begins development :)._**

 ** _Treading Twilight (by CallMeJesus) - Taking place post Battle for Mewni, Star might have one the battle against Toffee...but the one of hearts is still on going. Dealing with Marco's bond with Jackie currently, her heart continues to get tested. While I personally don't like Marco much in this story (for very clear reasons, which you can see as you read it), the entire plot is really well done. I loved the characterization of Jackie, Star and a very 'special' character. Highly recommend you check this one out, as unlike my story, it takes it's time dealing with Jackie X Marco. Commend the author for that honestly, so kudos to you man :D!_**

 ** _Queensguard (by AChromeEyedBeast) - This story is one I've been following for a while now but I really love it. Taking place in a AU where Star never left Mewni and Toffee stole the spell book, it flips a lot of roles from the canon show. Marco, Star and everyone in general has such great dynamics here and I loved seeing Marco in particular work in this new take on things. The story currently is at eight chapters but the author normally updates often._**


	17. Helping Mom

_**Hey guys! Sorry about how late this chapter is going live but huh...was busy closing the door on other projects. Both 'Quest of the Falling Star' and 'Crushed Hearts' are finished, so can work on this story again. Review comments below.**_

 _ **PauloPT90 -**_ ** _Naruto and Kurama's interactions weren't something I was thinking about when writing Monster Arm's dialog with Marco, but yeah, it is fitting when in hindsight :). And while they are getting along now, expect some minor conflict to come out from time to time. Marco being able to sense magic...very interesting concept ;). And yeah, planning on Andrew being torn between Eclipsa and Janna, something you somewhat see in this chapter play out already._**

 ** _RobLebron - Yeah, Star always needs her Marco Bear for everything XD! Your comments are always funny when touching on their relationship :'). Glad you liked that part of the last chapter :D!_**

 ** _thewookie1 - There is a reason for that prologue chapter! I wanted to establish some key things, so glad it was used well. Didn't get your reference at the end of your review, but yeah, Eclipsa shouldn't trust her lover too much XD! And Andrew is a very interesting character, so glad you like him so far._**

 ** _Mario and BFDI Bros - Thank you for reading my story! Hope you continue enjoying it :)._**

 ** _AChromeEyedBeast - Ah, yes. Janna seems to be lonely...but she won't give up Andrew easily. This is Janna after all ;). Thank you for reading this latest chapter! And yes, seeing Eclipsa's dynamic with others is quite fun!_**

 ** _Guest - Yeah, had a lot of fun writing Janna and Andrew's dialog together. And yes, they will have plenty of fuel to tease Star & Marco with later once that little comment comes to light ;)._**

* * *

It's always natural to worry about your children, more so if they are far away from you. But when your son is in another dimension outright, well, it makes a lot of sense to have slight worry. This was Mrs. Diaz, rubbing her tired head while lounging couch. She knew of Marco's various adventures with a magical princess, so she didn't mind this too much. But the one time Marco's life was in utter danger, when he was captured by a lizard man…she was questioning how much freedom should he have when traveling on these adventures with Star.

Looking out one of her windows, Mrs. Diaz smiled as she watched kids around her son's age running run and having fun outside. She wondered if Marco was having fun on Mewni, more so considering Star always gives excitement. Thinking of the magical princess got Mrs. Diaz smirking. "The little princessa reminds me of myself at her age. Always causing trouble with my friends. But she has such a good heart. Hope she treats my son right." She was now leaning forward, clasping her hands together. "I remember that night, when she confessed everything. A bit…brash, but something I would do if in the moment. Just hope Marco made the right decision…"

As if right on cue, a blue portal opened up in the living room. Star in her narwhal dress and Marco in his modified red hoodie walked out of the blue vortex. Marco put his scissors away but Star just tackled Mrs. Diaz into a crushing hug. "HelloHelloHello!" The Mewni princess squeezed the woman so tight, she couldn't breathe. The kind woman hugged back she considered her 'daughter' and soon let go. "Marco and I got soooooo much to talk with you about!"

Marco walked toward his mother and pulled her into a warm embrace, having some tears coming down his face. "…Good to be home Mom. Happy you are here with me still." His voice was serious, with Mrs. Diaz feeling slightly somber; he only acted like this around after visits with his grandmother. This got Mrs. Diaz thinking as she let go of her son. The trio stat down on the couch, with silence overtaking the air. Marco coughed, being the first to speak up. "Uh…a lot happened on Mewni, as you know. But I got some news."

Star held Marco's hand firmly, with the two teens having love-struck faces. "We are dating now!" The Mewni Princess shouts with excitement, making Marco and Mrs. Diaz chuckle softly. "I promise he won't be _too_ much trouble." Marco raised an eyebrow at this comment, making Star roll her eyes. "Come on, you are quite the troublemaker."

"I should be saying that about you…" Marco mumbled, with Star pouting in response. Mrs. Diaz just smirked, feeling quite pleased. She knew in the end, Star and Marco would be a thing but seeing them act like a married couple…like they tend to do in her eyes, was very charming to the kind woman.

"Happy for you two love birds. But now Marco…you know what to do?" Mrs. Diaz said firmly. She wasn't very happy with either Star _or_ Marco regarding how things ended with Jackie; the girl helped her look for Marco. In addition, the skater girl was her allying ear when she had no method of getting in touch with Mewni, the place she _knew_ her son was at. To say the mother was worried about her son was an understatement but at the same time she bonded with Jackie. Mrs. Diaz only hoped her son did the girl right, even if he's now with another person. Marco seemingly read his mother's mind, standing up tall.

"I…I messed up in my relationship with Jackie. And I hurt Star too, not considering her feelings despite our close bond. However, I know what to do now. I promise, I will do things right with both Star _and_ Jackie." He said this with such convection, that both Mrs. Diaz and Star had proud smiles grow upon their faces. The boy felt a bit awkward, unsure how to say this next bit. "And…I want to stay on Mewni for the summer. I know, out of the blue comment, but I'm going to be training as a Knight…"

"Paladin…that is the official term buddy. You be training in magic _and_ in sword combat." Star corrected Marco. He was confused, not from the term, but rather what it means. Star smirked, noticing Marco's blinking eyes. "It's just a title, but yeah, he's training into being my personal knight." Mrs. Diaz folded her arms, raising her eyebrow in response.

Marco sighed and laid back in his couch. "I promise Mom, I will be careful." He focused, making his purple-tinted hand release a small blue aura. "Star's mom is working with me on this stuff too, so it will be fine. I need to be stronger." Mrs. Diaz recalled Marco's conversation from when he was last on Earth, so she nodded in understanding.

She stood up and looked seriously at both teens. Star was nervous, fearful that Mrs. Diaz would disapprove of dating her son. Marco felt similar, but largely of fear of being grounded…he expected as such when coming back to Earth before but his parents were oddly okay with everything. Mrs. Diaz just smiled, placing hands on the teen's shoulders. Having a mothers loving gaze, she formed a small smile. "You two stick out for one another. When I was growing up, I had your father Marco watching my back. He was my best friend, always getting into trouble with me. But no matter what happened, we was there for each other. The Diaz Family tree has a history of this Marco, you know this."

He smirked remember the stories of his ancestors and extended family having very odd adventures. From his 18th Century gun-slinging cowboy great-great uncle too an humble grandfather living in Mexico, his family is quite wide spread. Star noticed the almost nostalgic smile Marco had plastered over his face, making a mental note to ask about his family history later. "Yeah…we have quite the history. I promise to uphold the Diaz legacy." His mother just hugged him on the spot before letting go.

'It's like my grandma room…huh.' Star thought to herself. "But we also came for another reason Mrs. Diaz. Uh…my mom is getting sick." Mrs. Diaz stood up tall, having wide eyes. "Marco said he knew how we could help…but he said we should tell you first." Mrs. Diaz just took Marco by his hand, dragging him into the kitchen. Star just sighed, sitting down in the couch, picking up the remote nearby and watching TV for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Marco and his mother sat in the kitchen, both having harden looks upon their faces. "Son…this is just like…"

"Grandma, I know. We lost her to…" Marco fought back mentioning the reason for her passing, as it always brought out tears. "…anyway, I feel Star's Mom is dealing with something nerve related. I read a lot about those kind of illnesses." The very same ones that took a loved one from him.

Mrs. Diaz rubbed her arm, unsure how to tackle a heavy topic like this with her son. "Is Moon okay though? I think this is something parents should talk to each other about. Can Star make another Mirror object appear?" She asked seriously, with Marco nodding. He figured Star could poof one up with her magic…she _is_ getting better at it. "Good. But you have something else you want to tell me."

Marco's shook for a bit before coughing. He simply held out his right hand, with its completion turning from light-ish purple into a darker shade of it. A hand appeared in the center of his palm, chapping its lips. " **Dude…I was sleeping here."**

"My Mom needs to know about you, so…explain yourself." Marco asked Monster Arm softly. He heard a sigh before it spoke once more.

" **Hello Mrs. Diaz…or should I say Mom? Your son and I are kinda…the same person now. See Star used a magic spell on me, his right arm, to fix it up a while back. It backfired and I turned into…a monster arm. I have my own mind, but my DNA is mixed with Marco's. But here is the thing, I'm on his side.** _ **He**_ **is in control, I'm just along on the ride…even if I disagree with him."** Marco narrowed his gaze at the arm.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked harshly, hearing a chuckle escape from the talking hand. The boy groaned loudly, just waiting to hear the arm talk back.

" **Well…you are too safe kiddo. Never letting lose and having fun. Secondly, you should have asked the Princess out a long time ago but didn't have the guts after she shot you down at that ball. Lastly, you need to keep up the fighting. Spending sixteen years in some dimension should make you buff.** " Marco wanted to rip his very arm off right now, but the worried gaze from his mother kept him calm. Monster Arm picked up the tension and coughed. " **Sorry, spoke out of line.** "

"No, you just spoke your thoughts. As my partner, we need to get along and understand one another." Monster Arm gasped in surprise, with Marco smirking. "Okay but explain to my mom things will be okay. She's worried enough as is."

"It's fine son. If you want that…arm…thing of yours to stick around, I'm okay with it. Just know that you cannot try killing people again. I remember that karate fight from months ago. That kid's parents never shut up about that." Marco felt his body tremble, with Monster Arm simply laughing. "But you two, keep Star safe and help her mother on Mewni."

"W **e will** do what we **can**." Marco and Monster Arm said in unison. The creature vanished, leaving Marco's lightly tinted purple arm. He looked at his mother and sighed. "Sorry Mom, but that happened this morning. You should know what's going on, more so now that I'm living with Star for a bit."

"Thank you for being considerate my little Marco." She ruffled up Marco's hair, making the boy give a childlike smile. "Bring Star in here, want to talk with her." Marco nodded an left the room.

* * *

Marco walked into the living room, smirking at the sight before him. Star was locked on to the TV screen watching some anime show of a magical princess fighting monsters. It was fitting and ironic at the same time to Marco. "Okay Sailor Moon, gotta talk with my mom." Marco turned the TV off, making Star pout.

"I was getting to the good part…" Star huffed, folding her arms like a little child. "She almost tossed her crown thingy to kill the creature!? And that masked guy was going to complement her and…" Marco just giggled and sat down next to his girlfriend. "This isn't funny."

"Star, I bought all the latest seasons for you; we can catch up on things later." Star sighed and got up. "Now, it's _my_ turn to watch TV." The Princess gave her boyfriend the evil eye, which he shot playfully back. "Now my lovely Star, go fill the serenade with moonlit nights!" She just glared at Marco, shaking her head. "Got the quote wrong, huh?"

"Dorko Diaz…" Star mumbled, with the boy twitching his eyes in response. While he calmed down by watching TV, the princess sat down in the kitchen across from Mrs. Diaz. "Hey! Uh…you wanted to speak with me about somethin?"

"Yes." Mrs. Diaz took a deep breath and clasped her hands together. "My son is very special to me, as he is to you. But I know you are going to be a Queen in the future. What does that make my son?" Star gulped, knowing where this conversation was going. "I'm honestly proud of my boy, being ready to be a man. Your world is filled with danger though, something I'm sure you noticed across your many adventures sweetie."

Star slouched forward, letting her head rest on the counter. "Yeah…but we deal with that stuff fine!" Mrs. Diaz just folded her arms, making Star look away. "I know, not safe. We can take care of ourselves perfectly fine though."

She didn't want to say this, but felt it was important. "Marco told me about what happened on Mewni. _All of it_." Star knew what Mrs. Diaz was implying, locking her vision on her booted feet. "I know you and Marco do a lot of dangerous things, and we are understanding of that." She places a hand on Star's shoulder, touching the feathered shoulder pad that is part of her dress. "But please, I would be lost if either of you two were gone." Star gave a serious frown, glaring at the woman across from her.

"Marco will never die under my care." Her tone was cold and dark, something Mrs. Diaz never expected to hear out of Star. The princess let out a held-in breath and continued speaking. "I…I wanted this, to be with him, for a long time now. If you want to…I understand." Her gaze was locked on to the table now, unwilling to even look at her 'second mother'. Mrs. Diaz just stood up and pulled Star into a hug. The princess felt her warm, hugging the kind woman back. "Thank you…"

"No problem sweetie. Now, please be careful and try to have a fun summer on Mewni! Keep in touch and I will let my husband know the good news. Are we invited to the future wedding?" Star's face turned crimson red at this comment, with Mrs. Diaz smirking.

"Igottagoseeyoulater!" Star shouted in one breath as she ran back into the living room. Marco was trying to say something but his muffled sounds were soon gone once a blue vortex appeared and vanished in the living room.

Mrs. Diaz just laughed at the young couple's antics and poured herself a cup of coffee. She was brewing it for the past few minutes…and was going to offer some. But Star and Marco vanished way too quickly. She noticed something on the table counter though, being Star's mirror phone.

* * *

Marco crashed into the ground, with Star gracefully jumping down. "You didn't have to drag me like that…what did my mom even tell you?" The princess, tapped her chin before growing a playful smile.

"Girls never give away their secrets buddy." Marco just groaned as he got up, stretching his back. He heard the chuckle from Monster Arm within his head. Shaking the voice away, he looked around him, noticing they were back on Mewni. "I know what can help my Mom! Going to use _maaaaagic_."

"You use magic all the time Star, but I remembered you try using a healing spell." Marco walked closer to Star, placing his hand upon her shoulder. "Before you start blasting people with spells, let's look through the spell book and figure something out." Star gave an understanding smile and the duo went inside the castle. Guards waved hello to the couple, with Star smiling back in response. Marco felt slightly on edge, as despite being a 'hero of Mewni', he still felt like an outsider. Star didn't notice his worry though, so he just kept it to himself. Looking ahead as they walked in the long hallway before them, was two familiar faces chatting away.

Andrew was leaning on a wall, looking around nervously. Tom though was just making odd fire-based shapes with his magic. Star and Marco walked up to the two. "Hey guys!" Star announced joyfully. Andrew and Tom shot kind smiles back. "What ya doing?"

"I'm waiting for Jackie to get ready, as I'm introducing her to my parents Star." The princess was surprised he didn't say her 'pet name'. She smiled at this face, pleased he might be finally moving on from her. He grinned, leaning back on the wall. "Yeah…remember when _you_ first met my parents?"

"Oh, I remember. Your dad was quite the hot head! Is he still a poop head?" Star asked casually, with Andrew snickering. Tom shot the boy an dark expression, silencing him on the spot.

"He still has a temper, though like myself, he's getting better at controlling it." Star put her hands upon her hips, not convinced at this fact. Tom grew annoyed, glaring at the princess. "If I still had anger problems like before, your boyfriend would be ash about now. My curses on him were like…on rapid fire the past few days."

"You CURSED ME?!" Marco shouted, taking in this bit of the conversation. Tom just grinned like an idiot, making the boy groan loudly. "And here I thought Janna was the stalker…" Star busted into laughter at the comment, with Andrew snickering at the sight before him.

"Wish I had some popcorn, such a good show this is." The blond hair boy commented, earning an elbow jab from Marco. "Hey! This really is funny…" Marco let his hang down and smiled warmly at his friends.

"Whatever…so you two had fun on your dates last night?" Marco asked hoping to shift the conversation's subject. Tom and Andrew grinned, telling the boy everything he needed to know. "Looks like it went well. Tell me Andrew, did Janna steal anything?" The boy only smirked, holding out a piece of paper. Tom noticed it and grabbed it from him right away.

"Dude that belongs to Janna. It's serious and could raise one person from the dead." Star and Marco's eyes went wide hearing this. "Yeah, gave her this after she helped me talk to Jackie." He pushed Andrew away harshly. "Don't touch something like this again." The demon knew part of the boy was…dark. He really wondered where Andrew got the paper from anyway. Tom walked off, having a bitter frown on his face. 'Better give this to her in private. Don't want Andrew taking this again.'

Marco glared at Andrew, folding his arms. ' **The kid has Toffee in him…remember what I said Marco?'** The boy nodded to himself and placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Don't steal from Janna buddy. She…will punish you harshly for that. Tom should know, as he stole one of her incantation things one time. Oh boy, he never heard the end of it." Star snickered and Andrew sighed, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "It's okay, just don't steal from her again. Tom doesn't want you to be summoned all the time."

Andrew gave his friend a small smile, relieved no one was mad at him. "Phew…thought you guys were mad at me or something. I mean, she steals things from people…so I could steal back, right?" Marco raised his finger but Star just giggled, making him put it down. "Anyway, going to see where Dad is…want to ask him something." Andrew ran off, with Marco waving good-bye.

"Soo…what was _that_ about?" Star asked seriously, with Marco rubbing his neck. She noticed his worried expression, wondering what Marco was thinking. 'He likely doesn't want to tell me something…' Before the boy could even speak, Star just smiled at her boyfriend. "You don't have to tell me, it's cool. Now, we gots to look through the spell book!"

Marco felt his arm being pulled, as Star ran ahead through the long hallway. He had a pleased expression on his face, both from not having to tell Star about Andrew's 'darkness' but also from just being around his girlfriend.

* * *

Moon was sitting on her throne, ready to try and get through yet another long day of ruling her kingdom. Being given various documents to read from her people, having to answer calls of all kinds and putting her foot down to troublemakers that cause problems; she has an important job. But when you feel horrible, doing a job you've mastered for years upon years is tricky. Shaky hands made her signature look 'off'. People questioned her infrequent coughing when talking to her. And the troublemakers took advantage of her weakened state, rather they _tried_ , before various guards that surround the queen push them aside. The mighty monarch was just tired, wanting to get much needed rest.

The ringing of her mirror phone jolted the queen awake though, thinking it's from her daughter. "Star? I know you are visiting Earth. Call it a mother's intuition." She heard mature laughter from the other end, surprised to see Angie Diaz pick up the call. "Oh, hello Angie. Sorry about the confusion. My daughter left her phone at your house? Told her to be more careful…"

Mrs. Diaz smirked, pleased that she had a strong connection to Star's mother. 'Good thing we are on good terms, should make this talk easier to have…' She coughs, putting a smile upon her face. "I will let Marco know my future daughter-in-law left her phone here." Moon chuckled, with Mrs. Diaz laughing softly. "I know our children are dating and if I must say, it's about time."

"I am in full agreement." Moon answers back. The monarch was happy Marco was Star's chosen partner, due to the boy impressing her whenever around him. From winning the barbaric games of flags too his recent accomplishments; the boy is a great complement to her daughter in the Queen's mind. The fact he brings Star such happiness also helps her motherly heart too. "But you talked with my daughter about…"

"Yes." Mrs. Diaz said bluntly, making Moon blink a few times in minor surprise. "She took it well and will protect my son, as he will protect her. Just…I am calling for something else though." Moon had a blank face, unsure how to read Mrs. Diaz. "How are you feeling?"

Moon felt her face pale in response to this question. "I'm perfectly fine. You know, being Queen can be trying sometimes." She made a light chuckle but Mrs. Diaz didn't buy it, something the Queen noticed. She sighed, looking away from the mirror phone. "I am facing illness but I will get through it."

"Well, our kids are worried." Moon knew her daughter showed concern but Marco too? That surprised the monarch a bit. "My son…lost his grandmother a few years ago to a dangerous illness. We Diaz's know what going through this pain is like; I lost feeling in my right arm a few years ago and after operations happened, I got a lot better. But I still take medication daily to cope with the pain."

"You understand then…" Moon said in shock, with Mrs. Diaz shaking her head. The monarch let one of her arms rest on the throne, feeling the cool air come through. Taking a deep breath, she looked back at the mirror phone. "I promise to inform you if we need any assistance."

"Just know that your daughter is always welcome in our home." Mrs. Diaz said warmly, making Moon very pleased and thankful she chose the Diaz's as the guest family that housed her daughter. They have been nothing but good friends to the Butterflies since. "My son visited to talk about something too. You should know this…"

"His monster arm?" Moon asked, making Mrs. Diaz blink a few times. "I have been aware of that for a long time now, but my daughter suppressed the creature…after making it pop up in the first place." Mrs. Diaz looked worried, unsure about what the creature would _do_ to her son. "I promise you, your son will be fine."

"That's good to hear." Mrs. Diaz wiped some sweat off her head. "I'm going to just relax and have some coffee. Are you busy today?" Moon rubbed her chin, pondering if she should leave her duties to relax and get some air.

"Sadly, I cannot. The kingdom needs her Queen after all." Mrs. Diaz only shot a smile back in response, fully knowing her friend will be okay for the moment. "But your son is also welcomed here."

"I know, he will be a future king one day." She said playfully, with both parents laughing loudly. "Can't believe that honestly." Moon just nodded, being shocked herself.

"Marco does need training of course, but my husband and I will ensure things go smoothly." Moon remembers when River undergone King Training and turned into the man he is today.

"I'm going to finish my coffee and get ready for work…seems many people took summer classes at my college." She smiled, recalling the various poems and short stories she read the other night. Moon understood her friend worked as a 'teacher', teaching the arts of Earth culture.

"See you later my good friend. And don't worry about that mirror phone, you can keep it. But I will ensure my daughter is more careful next time." Mrs. Diaz held up her own phone, making Moon smirk. "So you called through my daughters phone to get my attention first…very clever you are."

"I have my ways. Now you finish 'Queenly Duties' and get rest later." This was more of an order, rather than a request. Moon just nodded and closed the phone. Laying back in her throne, she looked at her hands. The darkness was spreading day-by-day, with the monarch hopeful that this passes.


	18. Bony Warrior Enters the Scene

_**Hey guys! New chapter is ready to release and after this point, things will start ramping up soon. Hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **RobLebron - It's always fun teasing the daylights out of Star and Marco sometimes XD! But I'm glad I nailed Angie's and Moon's dynamic. They are going to talk with one another again in the future. Tom's actions last chapter get more context in this latest one too, so keep a close eye out...**_

 _ **Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy - Glad you liked the last chapter! Monster Arm being something Moon is aware of...makes a lot of sense if you think about it. And having the creature talk to Marco's Mom was important too; Mrs. Diaz being more aware of Star & Marco's adventures is logical after past events. **_

_**Mario and BFDI Bros - Happy you enjoyed the story so much thus far! Making Andrew's character was a ton of fun, so happy he was pulled off well. And diving into the extended cast was important for me too, as everyone should get equal screen time. That is an issue I have with the canon show if I'm being perfectly honest.**_

 _ **Deathclaw2010 - I sent a PM to you explaining your review but to be blunt, that is just my writing style when in third person. You can't get into a characters mind if you simply ONLY use dialog, you NEED to have a lot of explaining and detail analysis to get everyone's emotions across. If you don't like that side of my writing, I'm deeply sorry, but that is just how I write. Regarding how your comment for Chapter 4, I felt I explained Marco's emotions well enough. This story gives every character equal screen time but I DO ship Star X Marco in this story. If you feel it's done poorly, I am sorry. I am thankful you took the time out of your day to review this story of mine, I appreciate that. Sorry if you dislike my story.**_

* * *

Standing outside Butterfly Castle, Tom was pacing with great worry. The demon prince wasn't just concerned about a planned meeting where he introduces his parents to Jackie, but his mind kept going back to Andrew. Looking into the boy's soul, he keeps seeing 'darkness' but unlike Marco's darkness, it's a lot less controlled. "I can't just leave him alone…I need someone to watch him."

Tom took out a small book from his suit, having various images of creatures from the underworld. This book allows the demon prince to select allies he can conjure up using demonic magic, though it does eat up a lot of power. Flipping through the pages, he was looking for a specific person, which he found. "Hope he doesn't mind being bothered, sent him on vacation for like…two years now." Placing the book gently on the ground, he began mumbling demonic chants. Tom's dark voice reverbed outside the castle, with dark clouds hovering near him. A figure slowly appeared from the book, jumping right in front of the demon prince.

"About time I get to dunk on some losers." The bony warrior chuckled, making Tom grin joyfully, though still felt winded after summoning him. Tom knew this warrior for a very long time, as he was a guardian for his very own father. Pete Sanskrit, a bony warrior who donned baggy pants and loose jackets, has helped the Lucitors for generations. But more than that, he was Tom's friend long before befriending Marco. Pete noticed Tom's tired face, patting his shoulder gently. "Sorry summoning me too a lot out of ya."

Tom hand waved it, just happy the summoning spell worked. "It's cool. But while I'm happy to see you again friend, I summoned you for a reason." Pete stiffed, nodding firmly. Friend of Tom regardless, his role as a guard was important to the warrior. "Remember Toffee?"

That name makes blue blood flow across Pete's body, filled with rage over losing to the lizard from past battles. "Yes…he's back?" Tom made a sheepish laugh, making Pete narrow his gaze. "Is. He. Back?"

"Yes and No." Tom answered honestly, confusing Pete. "See, Star killed him recently." Pete smirked at this, impressed what he thought was still Tom's girlfriend stepping up. "No, we aren't dating man, she has someone else now." Pete raised his hand but Tom quickly pushed it down. "You are not killing her boyfriend."

"Can't ruffle him up _just_ a little?" Pete pleaded, itching for a fight after not using his magic for years. Tom growled, telling Pete no to that question. He coughed, shoving his bony hands within pockets. "Back on topic. Star killed Toffee…but he still isn't dead? Resilient jerk…"

"I'm not sure about that, but I need you to watch over someone for me." Tom made an image with his flames, showing Andrew sitting down somewhere in Butterfly Castle. "His name is Andrew and he tried stealing a 'revival of the dead' slip. I gave one to a trusted friend, as thanks for help. Demon deals and all that." Pete nodded, with Tom continuing talking. "You know how serious those slips are, right?"

"It could bring back Toffee…oh. I get it." Pete clenched his fists, having an ethereal glow surrounding them. "You want me to end this Andrew kid, who wants to bring back Toffee." Tom just rubbed his neck, sending mixed messages to Pete. "You…aren't sure, right?" Tom simply nods, having a small frown on his face. Taking deep breaths, Pete's hands stopped glowing and he just looked at the castle.

"I don't know what his deal is, but I can't fully trust him. Please, watch over Andrew and prevent him from doing anything. If you feel he is going to harm any of my friends, end him." Tom said firmly, with Pete nodding like the harden warrior he is. "One thing though, you need to meet my friends."

"Wouldn't that be counter-intuitive to the mission?" Pete asked in slight confusion. "If they know why I'm here, then Andrew will pick up on my main purpose." Tom tapped his chin, soon throwing an arm around Pete's shoulders.

"Don't worry about that. You meet my friends, they get to know you, and you keep an eye on Andrew." Pete rubbed his bony chin before smirking. "You got all of that?"

"Yep. I will walk ahead and find Star. I'm sure _she_ will be pleased to see me." Tom laughs loudly remembering when he told Pete to 'convince' Star to see him again. By convince, he really meant kidnap. Tom wasn't…the nicest guy in the past. "Also interested in seeing this boyfriend of hers too…"

"Don't hurt him. Marco is my good friend." Toms said sternly, making Pete roll his pupil-less eyes. "Getting ready for something, so be careful." Pete saluted and warped away, with Tom hoping he made a good call in summoning his old friend again.

* * *

Star and Marco walked across the castle, with the boy now slowly getting used to navigating his new home. 'Home…' Marco thought to himself, still finding the idea that he's staying with Star for the summer quite exciting. ' **I know you are eager to spend more** _ **alone time**_ **with the princess…** ' Monster Arm rang into his ear, making Marco groan loudly. Star looked her boyfriend with slight confusion but simply shrugged the thought, knowing he has a voice in his head now.

The duo made their way into Star's room, where she threw open her new spell book. It was a smaller tome-like object compared to the last spell book but it was quite light, contrasting with how heavy the other book was. Turning a few pages, she studied it intently. The pink pages made some glitter fly into the air, making Marco cough. He sat down next to her, as the two were now on her bed. "Mmm…where would healing spells be?"

"Isn't this like your old spell book? I mean, the only difference is that Eclipsa's chapter is missing for some reason." Star tapped her chin and snapped her fingers. Flipping through pages, she found the spell. It was called 'Healing Rays of Light' and had the picture of a yellow-dressed girl standing like a goddess, holding up a sun-shaped wand. Star couldn't help but feel like this former queen mirrored new golden her butterfly form, but shook the thought away. It had various instructions, which Star made a mental note of memorizing. While Marco was recovering from Toffee's attack toward him, the Mewni princess was working on various spells with her mother. At this point, she felt very confident in her magic abilities, so reading this new spell book wasn't too difficult. Marco noticed how quiet Star was, something that frankly shocked him. "Uh…you okay Star?"

The princess blinked a few times, closing the book shut. "I'm good buddy. Just memorized a spell." Marco put his hand on her book, wondering something. As if Star read his mind, she chucked the book toward him. "You can read _my_ chapter of the book." She scooted closer toward him, gently turning to her part of the spell book. His eyes grew wide, scanning the page before him.

"Wow…you made _all_ of this?" Star nodded frantically, excited to show her best friend and boyfriend months of hard work. Marco just continued reading, impressed with not only the pictures Star made of various stances for iconic spells like 'Warnicorn Stamped' and 'Narwhal Blast' but from the neatness of its handwriting. Something that confused Marco was despite not caring much about school, Star had the neatest writing. He figured that for something more personal, it would be a bit messy. Marco chuckled to himself, remembering his personal journal being a jumbled mess. Seeing Star treat her new spell book with such care impressed him. "You did such great work on this Star. Everything is so neat and organized!"

Star smirked, seeing _her_ safe kid come out a bit. "Aww…you think I'm super neat. Thanks Marco." She kissed his cheek and pointed to a page. "This is a spell I was working on, though it's a bit off." Marco looked at the page, seeing an image of Star casting a circle of spiders-in-top hats around her, each having different guns on their heads. "I want to make the formation a wee bit better."

"Defensive fort, with many Spider in a Top Hats?" Marco asked in great interest, with Star nodding. "Great idea! That guy killed the wolf thing that ate me once." Star giggled, turning to the next page. But both were surprised to see this one. It had a broken heart, with an image of Star casting it on herself. She said nothing, looking away from the spell book. But Marco knew what it was. "This is…an Anti-Love spell, right?" Star glumly nodded. "And you worked on this…because of me."

"Marco I…" He took the book, gently closing it. Pulling Star into a warm hug, she just sighed contently within Marco's embrace. The human boy felt horrible that Star wanted to crush her own emotions like that, holding her tighter.

"Love is strange, we both know this. Star, we are soul mates and best friends, willing to literally move Earths for one another. I never wanted to hurt you being with Jackie." He hugs her tighter, trying to express his deep affection for Star. "I will always have a place in my heart for Jackie, just like how you will always have one for Tom. But we both have large chunks of our hearts open for each other. Please, don't try to use magic like… _that_ on yourself." Star pushed Marco back slightly, feeling a small smile etch across her face.

"Thanks…hehe, guess I'm still shocked we are together." Marco raised an eyebrow at this comment, making Star pout. "Come on! I waited months for this Diaz…" He just chuckled, hugging his best friend once more. They stayed like this for a minute, soon letting go and looking at the spell book once more. "Sooo…want to continue looking for spells?"

"Why not, maybe we will fine more healing ones for your mom." Just as the duo was going to open the next page, Star's door was pushed open.

* * *

"What the heck?!" Marco leapt into action, clenching his fists tightly. His right arm turned a darker shade of purple, with his knuckles growing small spikes. Pete simply chuckled, walking slowly into the room.

"Hello princess." Pete said jokingly. Studying Star and Marco, he felt immense power radiating from the two. Marco also felt magic in the air, noticing his vision tint a dark purple when looking at Pete. The bony warrior's body glowed pure red, with Marco also noticing Star's body glowing a mixture of yellow and pink. Shaking the sensation way, he hardened his combat stance. Star simply stood up, folding her arms and having a very annoyed expression. Her eyes narrowed, with her blue orbs shooting intense furry toward Pete.

"What a surprise. I would think Tom is over me by now, considering he's with Jackie I think… So, what do you want Pete? I'm no damsel." She points her wand directly toward Pete, gritting her teeth. "I'm a lot stronger now." Marco was frankly shocked seeing Star this angered, only noticing this when Tom tried to kill him at the Blood Moon Ball and when she saved him from Toffee months ago. Pete simply chuckled, as if Star was no threat at all.

"My, you have grown. No wonder your prince over there is gawking over you." Pete said slyly. Marco at this point wanted to punch the bony warrior but the nudging voice of Monster Arm prevented him from doing so. The warrior clearly picked up the tension, simply putting his hands away in pockets. "Look, I'm not here to bother you two. Just wanted to say…hello. Now, going to find this Andrew kid and have a _word_ with him."

"Wait." Marco said quickly, getting Star and Pete's attention. "What do you want with him? And how do you know Star?" Pete just grinned, snapping his fingers. He made a bony chair appear behind him, sitting down gently. Star just sighed, sitting back down in her bed. Marco joined her, unsure where things were going next.

"Well…I am what mortals consider a 'familiar'. We are spirits of warriors long past, working under contract from a summoner. Tom is a close friend of mine, always asking for my help to get _her_." He pointed toward Star, with the princess shooting a bitter gaze at the bony warrior. "Come on, it was fun being my 'prisoner' for a few days."

Star wanted to toss pillows at the warrior before her, but she knew he would avoid the attacks. "No it wasn't fun! I had no magic then _punk_! You are the reason I pushed for more training under dad and was stuck in my room for a stinking year!" Marco's eyes grew wide hearing this, placing his hand on Star's shoulder. He shifted his attention to Pete, feeling…something inside him come out.

" **You harmed my Star? She is no object. She is my friend. If you dare touch her again, I will end you.** " Marco said in a dark voice, standing tall and violently pointing his hand toward Pete. His eyes glowed an ethereal purple, with his right arm growing spikes. The boy blinked a few times though, unsure what got over him. "Wow…uh, sorry. But don't do those things again." Marco sat back down, rubbing his head. 'Where the heck did _that_ come from?'

Star just held Marco's hand, gently rubbing it with her thumb. Pete noticed the loving gaze the two shared, smirking. 'Seems the Blood Moon picked good ones. Remember hearing about that from Tom, the legends of the Moon.' He folded his arms and sighed. "I promise, I'm not here for trouble Princess. And…that wasn't right of me, trying to kidnap you for my boss. He's changed, in fact…I'm here to protect you two."

"What?" Star and Marco asked in unison. Pete snickered before continuing his talk. He slouched forward, clasping his hands together.

"I'm well aware you took down Toffee." The warrior looked directly at Star when saying this, noticing her harden expression. "He almost killed you, could tell from your soul." Marco raised an eyebrow, slightly confused by the comment. "Can read things, don't look to much into kid."

"Yeah, so what though? Toffee is gone now. My boyfriend here crushed his skull after I turned the jerk into goop." Marco chuckled slightly but Pete rubbed his chin.

'That explains why he looks like Marco here. Maybe Toffee took on his form with whatever _goop_ is left? Mmm…' Pete pondered the thought before putting it aside, deciding on thinking about it later. "Well, Tom thinks Andrew is dangerous so I'm going to watch over you guys. Keeping an eye on things, you know?"

"We can defend ourselves just fine." Star said in an angered tone, feeling annoyed Tom thought she couldn't protect herself. Marco tough, felt relieved, knowing his demon friend has their backs. The boy shot Pete a thankful smile, which didn't go unnoticed.

Marco got up and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you and thanks for helping us." Star was surprised at this, with Pete shaking Marco's hand firmly. Using his right arm to shake, Monster Arm felt intense power course through Pete. He sent a shiver through Marco, informing his partner of the power before him. Marco thanked Monster Arm internally and sat back down next to Star.

Pete just looked around Star's room, taking in how large it really was. Making a whistling sound, he tried changing topics to make things less 'tense' between himself and the two people before him. "So punks, what do you guys do for fun?"

Star felt a grin come up, having a devilish smirk on her face. "Weeeeell, we could fight you." Marco had panic plastered across his face hearing that comment. Pete just cracked his knuckles, ready for a brawl.

"OR…we can just, I don't know, talk?" Marco said calmly, holding out both hands and standing between the two. 'Man, Star really hates this guy.' Star and Pete sat back down, with Marco rubbing his forehead. "Good…" He joined Star once more and sighed.

* * *

Buff Frog and Andrew stood before the Queen of Mewni, with the monarch sitting on her throne, joined by her husband. The blond haired boy, rubbed his neck, feeling the nerves creep up on him. "Uh…hello Queen and King. My name is Andrew and I wanted to ask something. Can I train to become a knight or some warrior?"

River rubbed his beard, wondering where this was coming from. He studied the boy, feeling 'odd' how similar Andrew mirrored Marco on his appearance. Moon just felt something off about the boy before her, as despite seeming like a nice person, she was warry of his intentions. She clasped her hands together, leaning forward. "Now, why would you want to do this young man?"

Buff Frog stepped in, placing a warm hand upon his adoptive son's shoulders. "My boy needs training. Monsters ambushed us on way here." Moon and River's eyes grew wide, with Buff Frog looking away. "My help…to kingdom, was frowned upon by allies."

Andrew stepped in, clenching his fists tightly. "Those jerks wanted to harm my dad and family. If they **dare show their faces again…** " Buff Frog gave a stern look toward Andrew, calming the boy down immediately. "Sorry about that. But…I want to grow stronger, faster. Need to strong for my family." Moon had a small smile form on her tired face, feeling Andrew's resolve burn bright in his yellow eyes. But at the same time, she felt…nervous. Those eyes…she saw them before. Not wanting to think crazy, she shoved her dark thought away.

"My boy make great knight of Mewni. Move home closer toward village, so son can travel faster." Moon just held out her blue gloved hand. If this boy was going to protect Mewni, the monarch had a plan in mind.

"He will live in the castle, as will you and your children. It's the least we could do after how you helped defeat Toffee." Buff Frog smiled warmly, feeling appreciated how the _Queen_ of Mewni respected _him_. A lowly Monster. This helped the monster feel more okay with the face he's allies to the Butterflies, a family monsters hate. Andrew just scowled, hating the name 'Toffee'.

"What is a Toffee anyway?" Andrew asked aloud, wanting some answers. He folded his arms, having a serious expression. "I've heard he is so dangerous, but know nothing about him. Or myself really…stupid memory loss." Moon looked toward River, hoping he will answer this.

The king coughed, looking firmly at the boy. "He is an immortal monster. One that the Butterflies have fought for many generations. The Lizard, Toffee, he goes by many names." He narrowed his gaze, looking right through Andrew's very soul. "Many forms." The boy gulped, feeling scared for some reason. "Toffee is a dangerous foe and one that wants to end the Butterfly family for good. We…haven't been the best to monsters."

"I agree." Buff Frog said firmly, though recalling the board game he played with Moon weeks back, his mind is changing slightly. "But monsters not nice to Mewmans. Both could get along better." Moon nodded in agreement, pleased that her connection to the frog creature is getting stronger.

Andrew was stuck on the thought of Toffee. 'Many forms? Many names? Why does this…bother me so much?' The boy started shaking, not going unnoticed by Moon. Andrew quickly calmed down, not wanting to be a fool around such a powerful figure. "So when can I start?"

Moon blinked, surprised the boy was so eager to learn. "You will join my daughter and her friend on a mission." River gave his wife a very dark look, not wanting her daughter to look for Eclipsa so soon. Moon ignored her piercing gaze, locking her vision onto Andrew. "If you want, bring a guest to join you for the mission." Andrew smiled, thinking Janna might want to have some fun on an adventure. "Now, go outside while I talk with your father in private."

"Thank you." Andrew bowed and scurried off, leaving Moon alone with Buff Frog and River.

* * *

Janna was playing with her phone, toying with some odd game to kill time. She figured Star and Marco wanted 'alone time' while Jackie was visiting the Underworld. So, the girl was alone. Slightly bored. Eager to do something to kill time. Her vision looked up, seeing the bright Mewni Sun shining down on the castle. Sitting on a bench near the castle walls, she was having fun studying the various guards.

'That one has an odd twitch when kicking his right side…that one keeps looking around…that one keeps watching me…Mmm…' The trickster had a playful grin on her face, putting her phone away. 'It's show time.' Before she could do anything though, Janna saw her boyfriend run out of the Castle with a beaming smile. "I could have fun later…" She jumped off the bench and walked up to Andrew. He ran toward her and tackled Janna into a warm hug.

"I'm going to be a knight! Can't wait for that!" He shouted in her ears. Janna was shocked, for a few reasons. The way Andrew hugged her felt as if she was really his girlfriend. That fact alone made a part of her quite happy. But Janna was confused on _why_ Andrew wanted to be a knight so badly. Shoving that later thought away, she just sighed contently, hugging her boyfriend joyfully.

They sat back down on the bench, with the duo holding hands. "Seems you are happy to see me Dark Diaz." Andrew rolled his eyes, feeling quite pleased with things. "I'm impressed you managed to steal _this_ from me." She held out the slip Tom took from Andrew, making the boy gulp.

"I-I'm sorry about that. It's not right to steal." He looked away, feeling bad for upsetting Janna. She just laughed, making the boy feel very confused. "Tom was mad at me though…why aren't you upset?"

"Because I steal all the time." She answered back bluntly, folding her arms. "I mean, if anything. That little stunt makes me want you _more_." Janna practically purred this to Andrew, making the boy shake slightly. 'Love to tease people…'

Andrew blushed before looking up in the sky. Thoughts about getting stronger made him feel…complete. 'Maybe it could help get memories back…' He looks at Janna smiling warmly at him. '…or form new ones'. The couple just enjoyed the silence together.

* * *

While things were quite busy in Butterfly Castle, one lone bird creature was alone, walking through a dark and lonely cave. It was moist, walls dripping with water droplets and moaning sounds of creatures echoing loudly. The bird creature did not care, as he was focused on one thing; finding himself again. Slowly walking, he reflected on events long past. Battling the Butterfly family for selfish gain, harshly commanding his minions and being a literal puppet for a lizard he deeply loathes…Ludo Avious was very bitter with himself.

Holding out his hand, the very had that had part of the Butterfly Magic wand infused within it, he just looked at it. Despite not having the device linked to him any longer, Ludo still felt its power coursing through his small body. The bird creature didn't know _why_ that was the case but he wasn't complaining. It helped fighting a large dragon monster that almost ate him the other day.

One thought was lingering in his mind; Star Butterfly. The Mewni Princess that he spent so much of his life fighting. She treated him like a person, willing to free him from Toffee's control. Part of him knew she only helped to save her own hide, but another part of him felt…happy. Someone was nice to him. Showing him legitimate kindness that only his brother has given.

"I will make up for my actions Princess…" He looked ahead in the dark cave, spotting a glowing purple light ahead. "I promise."

* * *

 _ **Story Highlights**_

 ** _It Started Because Of A Mistake by Amadankus Mozart - Darker take on post-Starcrushed that makes Toffee a stronger foe and it puts Star & Marco through harsher situations. I love it so far thanks to it's quality writing, great pacing and darker tone. Highly recommend you read this, more so if you enjoy more 'harsh' stories in the Star Vs. world._**

 ** _The Red Butterfly by StardustFromReinmuth - My good friend Stardust released a project he's been working a long time on. Set in a Cold War setting, we see Star trying to solve a great mystery while a war is coming. It's detail rich and it's usage of the human cast of Star Vs. is quite well done. While you might be wondering 'Wait a minute...this could work as it's own original story!', the author mainly used Chapter One to set things up. Chap. 2 will have more Star Vs. elements present, which I learned from talking with the author. Really like what I've ready, so consider reading!_**

 ** _The Chosen One by_** ** _Mario and BFDI Bros - This is a very promising story. Twisting events from "Mewberty" slightly, we see Star and Marco have conflicting emotions toward one another. The latest two chapters show this off really well, with the story only getting better as it continues._**


	19. Darkness Rising

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait but uh...was a bit busy. Sonic Mania released and been playing that non-stop :P. Also busy with Crash too, so yeah, been busy playing games! This chapter is a bit of a longer one, but I plan on the next one to be HUGE. As my 20th chapter, it should be long I think :P. Now, review round up time!**_

 _ **Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy - While Ludo isn't touched on this chapter, he WILL get attention in the next one that answers your very question. Glad you enjoyed it :).**_

 _ **RobLebron - When I meant 'busy' I did NOT mean that man XD! But yeah, touching on Star trying to cope with her emotions of Marco, I expected something like an anti-love spell to be used. The idea originated from a short comic MorningMark made and I figured to use my take on the concept. And Pete is 'like' Sans from Undertale but not really. More so in this specific story. He's more of a generic skeleton mook from the canon show but with more personality and physic powers. His backstory will be explained in a later chapter. I read the two recent chapters for those arcs and they were well written for sure.**_

 _ **Guest - I'm glad the dynamic between Angie and Moon was natural in Chapter 18. It was my goal, considering both are going through similar things. They both love their children a lot, so both being stern about the future was important. Andrew is going to continue being a mystery but I think you will like seeing his dynamic in Chap. 18 and this chapter :).**_

 _ **Lindy - Thank you for the high praise! That was my goal when ending Jackie X Marco, make it as realistic as possible. If I was in Marco's shoes, I would have done what he did early in the story. I really, really, REALLY hope the canon show doesn't drag the love triangle stuff longer than it has too. But glad you think I dealt with that aspect well. That was important to me honestly, considering this story originated as my reaction to the canon show. Starco fans have the right to be a bit riled up, considering how long the love stuff is being dragged on. But people that like other ships should still be treated with equal respect too. I don't know, but the official writers better do a good job wrapping the love stuff up when it's all said and done.**_

* * *

Jackie was waiting near the edge of a nearby town, with Tom letting her know he would be showing up here. The skater girl looked down at her phone, noticing a message from Janna. Opening the icon, she smirked at the image. It was of Janna and Andrew posing, with the later having a stupid smile on his face. 'Those two will work out…hopefully.' She closed her phone and sighed. Looking up at the sky, Jackie gave a small smile. "Odd how things work out sometimes."

"I get what you mean." She sharply turned around, looking for the oddly ominous voice. Looking around frantically, Jackie couldn't find the source of the voice. "You seem to have gotten over losing that boy to the princesses awfully quickly." Jackie at this point clenched her fists tightly, growing a bitter frown across her face. "Come on, I know you love the boy still."

"So what?!" Jackie shouted to the sky, not seeing the voice's source smirking joyfully. "He loves…Star. And that is fine. I'm upset still but whatever!" The voice just laughed and it slowly went away. Jackie rubbed her head, trying to ponder where it even came from. Seeing a handsome demon run up to her though, caused Jackie to silence the worries in her mind. "Hey dude! Thanks for the…dance last night. Was cool and junk." She rubbed her neck sheepishly, making Tom smile nervously.

'Don't mess this up.' Tom told himself. He coughed, holding out his hand. "It was my honor Jackie. Now…ready to meet my parents? I mean, we could hold this off until later if you want." Jackie only laughed, making the demon raise an eyebrow.

"No dude, it's cool. Could be fun." She had a playful smile on her face, making Tom for a brief moment see Star. Shaking the thought away, he smiled back. Holding out both hands before him, Tom forced open a portal to the underworld. Jackie jumped in first, with Tom walking toward the object.

"She won't replace the princess…" A voice said from the distance, making Tom turn toward it's direction. "You are only going to hurt that girl." Tom said nothing, only shooting a lone fireball in the voice's direction. No screaming or anything came out, the voice just dying. Shaking his head in utter annoyance, Tom jumped after Jackie.

* * *

"So that's how we froze time!" Star shouted in the castle hallways, telling Pete of her and Marco's 'timeless date' from months back. Marco let himself relax, letting his hands rest within hoodie pockets. Pete just smirked, enjoying hearing Star's many stories about her adventures.

'Glad she is opening up a bit around Pete…he seems nice enough.' Marco thought to himself. He gave a small smile, noticing the throne room up ahead. "Okay guys, I think the queen is that way."

"Of course Mom's that way…I lead us there after all." Star rolled her eyes playfully, darting ahead. Pete was alone with Marco, with the two slowly walking.

"…Look man, sorry for bothering her in the past." Pete said seriously, making Marco fold his arms. "I was a jerk and…"

"Hey, past is the past. She talked with you like any other friend moments ago. Don't worry so much." Marco patted his back, but gave a dark glare to the bony warrior. "But try to harm her again…"

Pete just threw up his hands, having a mock 'fearful' expression. "Oh I _promise_ Prince Diaz. I would _never_ harm your princess." He put his hands down, making Marco rub his forehead. The bony warrior chuckled, throwing an arm around Marco's shoulder. "Come on, just messing with ya. Don't worry much."

"Sure…lovely." Marco sighed and the duo walked into the throne room, seeing Moon and River sitting on their thrones. What surprised Marco was seeing Janna and Andrew in the room too. Both waved hello, with Star giving Janna a crushing hug. Pete glared at Andrew, with the boy glaring back. 'This is going to be fun…' Marco walked toward the queen, bowing with respect. "Hey Queen. Star and I found…"

"Good you are all here, I need you five to complete an important task." Moon said regally. Marco blinked a few times, before straighten himself. Star and Janna stood next to him, with Pete standing right behind Andrew. "In the Forest of Curtain Death, there have been reports of various Monster attacks. In fact, Andrew was a victim of such an attack." The group shifted attention to the boy, who just hand waved it like nothing.

"It was nothing Queen Moon. I can fight back." Andrew answered sternly. She only sighed, continuing her speech. Star and Janna had wide eyes though, surprised Andrew can fend for himself. Marco and Pete thought otherwise, having the feeling Andrew could fight well.

"Anyway, I was going to send in royal guards to look into things, but there is a problem…people's life force are being drained." Star's face went pale upon hearing this, being reminded of the at-the-moment states of The Commission of High Magic. Moon noticed this, giving a sad smile. "Yes, this is a major problem. The only person that had this ability was…"

"Toffee." Marco hissed, clenching his fists tightly. "Thought we ended the jerk." Star held on to Marco's shoulder, calming him down. Pete's eyes glowed a harsh blue, with Andrew just feeling very confused.

"We don't know if he's still alive, but I want you and Star to look into this situation. Considering how you have various friends with you currently, take them with you. Andrew needs the experience for knight-hood training while Pete could make amends for his crimes against Mewni." Pete only smirked in response to that last comment.

"But I didn't do anything wrong…just having some fun." No one was amused by this comment, with Marco elbowing Pete to shut up. The warrior coughed, folding his arms. "But will be more than happy to help."

"Good." Moon smiled, looking at the group before her. She held out her hands, summoning a magical map. Passing it to Star, the princess studied it intently. "Now, you will visit the marked places on this map. Please report back to me if you find anything. Contact me with your mirror phone Star…oh!" Moon took something from her pocket, passing it to Star. "Next time, be more careful. Mrs. Diaz found this before you and Marco left Earth. She said something about a wed…" Star grabbed the phone and ran off in a frantic rush, face beat red. Marco's face mirrored hers, making Andrew, Pete and Janna burst into loud laughter.

"I…will do a good job Queen." Marco bowed quickly before getting ready to dart away. But Moon had a stern glare toward the boy, locking him in place.

"Andrew, Pete, and uh…Janna was it? You three catch up with my daughter. Marco will be back in a moment." The three nodded and ran after Star. Marco was in place, wondering what Moon wants from him. "Please, come with me Marco. I need to discuss something important with you."

"Okay." Marco answered, following the Queen away from her throne.

* * *

Moon and Marco are in a special room within Mewni Castle, far away from other guards and Star. She sits down on a nearby chair, with Marco sitting close to her. "Now, what do you know about this Andrew person?"

Marco rubs his neck, wondering if he should be completely honest. 'After everything with Toffee…best to be safe than sorry.' He sighed, holding out his hand. It slowly turned dark purple, growing a mouth. " **Marco?! You are showing me to the Queen!? She will kill me!** "

"Why would I do that Monster Arm? Or do you prefer the name 'Johnathan'?" Marco and Monster Arm felt similar shock, with the Queen laughing softly. "I knew about this monster arm for decades. You don't think I cast this spell by accident at some point?" Marco said nothing, just looking away. "I won't remove him from you Marco, but you better promise me my daughter will be safe Johnathan."

Monster Arm was silent for a moment, before coughing. " **Hey, the kid loves her and I'm part of him. So, I love Star too. Don't worry much. But huh…regarding this Andrew person, got bad news. Tasted Toffee inside him.** " Moon's face paled hearing this, with Johnathan frowning. " **Yes, I'm not lying here. Marco used his right arm, my arm, to land that punch. Not sure WHY Andrew mirrors Toffee, but I don't trust him. He even…** "

"What my friend is trying to say, is that Andrew is going to be a problem." Marco interrupted Johnathan. The arm hissed in disagreement, with Marco closing his eyes. 'Bad enough the Queen is worried sick about her daughter but want to shout that Andrew might have tried bringing Toffee BACK TO LIFE?!' No response was given, making Marco sigh. "I will keep an eye on Andrew, so will Pete. Tom summoned Pete to watch over Andrew too, as he doesn't trust him much either."

"Good…" Moon rubbed her chin. "I want to make him a Knight, as I felt similar darkness inside him that YOU have Marco. But there is one key difference between you and him." Moon points to Johnathan, with his mouth forming a small smile. "That monster arm spell activates a special anti-dark magic incantation, meaning you have immunity to dark magic corruption…" Moon rubs her own arms, warding off minor pains.

"Then can't you cast the monster arm spell on yourself?" Marco asks, making Moon raise an eyebrow. "If your sickness comes from dark magic, than maybe having a monster arm inside you could help. Right?" Moon softly laughs, rubbing Marco's hair.

"Good thing boy but that cannot happen." Moon pulls off her gloves, showing her fully exposed arms. Her hands were covered in pure black, with purple veins slowly glowing. "I can only just withstand the pain until…"

" **I can help.** " Monster Arm said firmly, biting into the Queen's arm. Marco panicked, pulling his arm away from Moon. ' **Trust me on this kid.** ' Marco stopped pulling, letting Johnathan do his work. Dark magic slowly was being syphoned out of Moon, flowing into Johnathan. After sucking some dark magic, he pulled away and aimed at a wall. A black orb flew out of Marco's right hand, hitting the wall violently. " **Wow. I…I can't get rid of all of it. Sorry…** "

Moon felt her nerves more at ease, sighing softly. "That feels better." He pulled up her gloves and fixed them. Looking at a worried Marco, she smiled at him. "Don't worry so much. I will be fine. You just focus on protecting my daughter."

"O-Okay. Please get some rest." Marco stood up, bowing to the Queen. Walking away, the monarch frowned, rubbing her arms. Walking toward a special wall, she threw made a sweeping motion with her arms. Moon's diamond marks glowed, showing her battle armor.

* * *

Star darted back to her room, her face still red from before. 'Can't believe Mom joked around like that!? I…don't _mind_ doing that though…but still!' She sighed and took out her wand. "Time to get a'packing!" She aimed it at various objects; some spare clothes, wand batteries and more. Blasting it in one go, all the objects to sucked into the wand. 'Good, now I don't have to worry about lugging all that junk around.' Star sat down in her bed, feeling excitement come over her. 'Can't wait to go on a new adventure! Going to be super fun. Though…wonder why Mom wanted to speak with Marco for?' Tapping her head with the wand, she stopped when knocking was heard. "COME IN! IF YOU ARE A JERK, I WILL BLAST YA!"

Janna, Steven and Pete walked in. "My, aren't _you_ the eager one." Janna teased, throwing herself on Star's bed. Having her armed tossed around Star, she grinned playfully. "So, ready to venture into a spooky swamp?"

"It's not that scary." Andrew commented, leading on a wall and folding his arms. "I traveled through it fine with Dad and didn't get hurt." Pete gave Andrew a questioning look, making the boy frown. "I kicked monster butt, so don't look at me like that…uh, Pete."

Pete simply chuckled, looking directly at Andrew. "I could feel darkness in you kid. I'm not afraid to dunk you." Andrew and Pete cracked their knuckles, ready to face each other. Star jumped between them, holding her hands out.

"HEY! No fighting…at least not in my room. We have the Mewni Training Fields for that." Pete and Andrew grinned darkly, making Janna sigh. Andrew noticed and slouched forward. "But we shouldn't be fighting anyway."

"Star's right…sorry Pete." Andrew grumbled, feeling slightly angered he couldn't fight back. Pete waved his hand, but still had a stern expression on his cold face. Janna threw her arms around Pete and Steven, having a playful smile.

"Let's meet up with Prince Diaz, as I'm sure our Princess here wants some alone time with him." Janna winked at Star, making the girl shiver.

"You scoundrel…" Star shook her head and opened her door. But Marco was on the other side, walking inside. "Oh! Hey Marco. We are just going to head out now and…"

"We all need to talk about something." Marco walked in the center of the room, folding his arms. Star stood next to him, patting his shoulder. "We might end up facing Eclipsa on our adventure, so I just want to make sure everyone is willing to go with us." He looked right at Andrew, narrowing his gaze.

Andrew blinked a few times, with that name sparking memories of last night and this morning. "Why are we going after Eclipsa though? She's a nice person…I think she is anyway. I saw her at the ball last night and she was really sweet. I saw her run into the forest we are going to though." Marco and Star felt their jaws drop hearing this. Pete just pushed Janna back, letting his hidden left hand glow a vivid shade of blue.

"You. Know. Eclipsa." Marco clenched his right arm and grabbed Andrew by the collar. "Why didn't you SAY ANYTHING!?" The boy looked shocked at Marco's outburst but simply pushed him back.

"I don't even know who _I am_ , so how the heck should I know she's dangerous?!" Andrew threw his hands in the air, having an angered frown. "And why do _you_ care anyway?"

Marco blinked a few times before groaning loudly. His right arm grew a mouth and hissed loudly. " **Of course Toffee would want to see his lover again. Marco, we NEED to take care of him NOW!** " Star just walked back slowly, eyes slowly growing wide.

* * *

"Y-You are Toffee?" Visions of her nightmare days ago flashed before her eyes and she aimed her wand at Andrew. Angered tears came down her face, with the wand glowing a vivid yellow. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Janna was scared for once in her life but noticed Andrew not flinching at all. Studying Marco and Star, they were ready to strike at a moment's notice. "You need to explain yourself man, otherwise my friends will…"

" **Of course, why would the Mewni Princess and her Prince be nice to a lowlife like me?** " Andrew laughed bitterly in a tone not his own. He walked forward, his right hand radiating dark magic. Star blasted him with a ray of yellow magic, but he simply slapped it away, sending it back toward the princess. " **Oh, can't fight back? Pity, maybe your wand can be in more…proper hands. Better yet, your body would make a lovely…** "

He was silenced, with a violent punch from Marco. The boy felt his right arm stretch across the room, charging into Andrew like a heavy pick-up truck. Andrew was sent flying, slamming against one of Star's mirrors. "Get away from her." Marco hissed coldly, rushing over to Star. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Star used Marco's arm to help herself up. She looked at Andrew before her, now calmed down and having his normal yellow eyes. "Explain yourself Andrew." Star's wand glowed once more, this time a dark shade of purple. "Now."

"What the heck happened?" He said in a dazed state, rubbing his tired head. Star lowered her wand and stood next to Marco, never letting go of her iron grip over the wand. Andrew walked closer to Star and Marco, but Pete simply touched his shoulder. "Why am I…" Andrew passed out cold, not moving an inch of his boy.

"Okay, what is going on!?" Janna shouted, huffing from anger. "You can't just beat up my boyfriend like that guys." Marco tilted his head confused. "Yes, I'm dating him now…hope you didn't kill him." She rushed over, checking his pulse. Janna sighed in relief, feeling his heart beat. "Good, he's okay."

Pete stood over Janna, helping her up. "I didn't kill him, just made him 'pass out'. He won't be a threat for a few hours. Best we find Eclipsa before _he_ wakes up again. Don't want him to capture the princess." Star folded her arms in anger, not liking that comment. "He's PART of Toffee, even if Andrew doesn't realize it. You killed Toffee, so he wants revenge. Likely using your body as a host or something."

Marco felt his body turn cold, recalling his dream from the other night. 'That was…' He heard Johnathan sigh in his mind. ' **That dream was a vision Marco. Sometimes they come true, other times…you know.** ' He simply rubbed his head, trying to calm down. "Star, can you get Glossaryck to come out?"

Star nodded, taking out the spell book from her star-shaped purse and opening it. Glossaryck popped out, stretching his arms. "Hey kids." Looks around the room and eyes lock on Andrew. "Oh boy, this is bad." He snaps his fingers, making a magical dome surround the boy. Andrew soon hovers in the air before landing on Star's bed. "Good, he won't come through that without help. I assume you four discovered one of Toffee's 'clones'. Correct?"

"CLONES?!" Star and Marco shout in unison, making Glossaryck cover his ears. "We killed Toffee! How can he return in different parts?"

"He turned into goop. And don't forget, that goop was pure magic from Star's wand AND herself. He's going to be hard to put down for good." He floats toward Andrew, rubbing his ruby head. "Kid is a good soul. Shame Toffee is part of his mind, somewhere in there." Glossaryck floats toward Marco. "Good thing you and Marco have some immunity to dark magic, otherwise BOTH of you would have been under Toffee's control."

Star was silent, finding it very hard to take this in. 'I killed him…but not really? Great…GREAT!' She groaned loudly, shooting green magic at a wall in pure frustration. Marco patted her back, trying to calm his girlfriend down. "I thought…Eclipsa is the only problem."

"I'm sorry Star." Marco said softly, rubbing his neck. "Monster…I mean Johnathan, told me part of Toffee was within Andrew this morning." Star blinked a few times, shocked Marco kept this information to himself. "I didn't fully believe it, but after that attack moments ago? Hard to see otherwise."

Janna just clenched her fists and punched Marco. "Don't talk about him like that!" Marco gritted his teeth, looking harshing at Janna.

"I get you like the guy but he's EVIL! He tried to kill Star!" Marco folded his arms, tapping his right foot. "I like Andrew too, he's a nice guy. But part of him IS Toffee. I…I can't trust him." Janna grinned darkly, sitting next to Andrew on Star's bed. "What are you…"

"I watch over him while you be her boy-toy. Use another girl for all I care." Marco flinched at the harsh comment. "Yeah, I said it. You used Jackie."

"NO. I. DIDN'T!" Marco shouted loudly, making everyone in the room grow silent. "I…I had confused emotions after Star's confession. Yes, I could have been a much better boyfriend to Jackie. But I will be a great FRIEND to her. And why the heck do you give a damn about my love life Janna?" At this point Janna stood up and shoved Marco violently toward a wall.

"I liked you for years Diaz but you was too blind to notice!" Once again the room was silent, with Marco feeling shocked. Janna sighed, looking away from him. "Yes. That's why I bug the daylights out of you. But you have Star now, so…yeah." Star just clenched her wand tightly, taking Marco's hand and storming out of the room.

Glossaryck simply chuckled. "You teens and emotions. So enjoyable to watch. Wish I had popcorn. Here kid." He passed Janna a small black box. "Press this if Andrew acts up again. And you owe me pudding later." He warped away, with Pete sighing.

"I will stay and watch over you two." Pete sat next to Janna, patting her back. "Don't take Star and Marco's comments personally, they went through a lot."

"I know but, it just hurts knowing the person you like…will never like you back." She held Andrew's hand, growing a soft smile. "Evil or not, never letting Andrew go." Pete gave a small grin, patting Janna's back.

* * *

Marco fixed his backpack, having spare hoodies and water bottles. 'Best I get ready, don't want to be unprepared…' He tightened the backpack's straps, feeling it snug on his back. Marco turned to Star, glumly looking at her wand. "What's wrong?"

"I…I hurt Janna." Star sighed, feeling sadness overtake her. "I just wanted to be with you. I thought…" Marco gave Star a tight hug, patting her back gently.

"I didn't know either. But regardless of her feelings, she shouldn't have stuck up for Andrew." Marco let go, having a scowl on his face. "Our dreams the other night meant something Star. HE is part of something big happening down the line. Best we get ready for anything." He clenches his right arm, feeling spikes slowly come in and out. "I won't lose you again…"

"I know Marco. I won't leave like that again." Star answered firmly. Jumping in the air, she felt energized despite still feeling worried. "We aren't going alone, as we got Glossy tagging along. Come out jerk!" She opened the book, with the blue man bowing gracefully. "Oh nock that off."

"Eager ones, leaving two friends behind with Toffee." Star narrowed her gaze, making Glossaryck grin playfully. "Don't worry! That dome will hold him back. Now…" He sits on top of Marco's head. "Chop Chop."

Marco and Star give each other a small smile, with the former opening a portal with his scissors. The duo walked into the blue vortex, ready to face a new adventure together once more.

* * *

In the crystal prisons on Mewni, one massive crystal was slowly breaking apart over time. Ever since Toffee's demise, the crystal continues to break bit by bit daily. But all the cracks got larger suddenly, cracking open completely. As if a rocket blew up, all the crystal shards flew all over, with some shards crashing into other crystals. The lone figure from the crystal, slowly stood up, rubbing her tired neck.

"That took longer than expected." Eclipsa smirked, stretching her arms and back. "Man my back is killlllllling me. Feels good to finally stretch the joints." She looked around, noticing other creatures imprisoned. "Oh posh, this won't do." She cracked her knuckles and was about to use dark magic, but the arrival of figures surprised her. Eclipsa jumped back, holding out her right hand. "Don't. Move." She giggled. "Okay, you _can_ move but I will kill you regardless."

The first of the four figures took off their hoods, revealing a tall lizard with a ruby gem in his left eye. "I wouldn't dream of harming you, Queen of Darkness." He bowed, showing respect. Eclipsa patted his scaley head.

"Oh I wouldn't forget about you Rasticore. Now, who are your friends?" The other monsters took off their hoods. One was Boo Fly, having a relieved smile upon seeing Eclipsa. The other two creatures surprised Eclipsa. One was a female lion-like monster, having purple fur and waring various bits of armor. The other was a female squirrel, wearing torn up clothing and having a punk-like attire. Both looked at Eclipsa with joy, giddying loudly.

"This is Boo-Fly, a former associate of my brother. Those two are named Rebeca." He points to the squirrel monster. "And Jessica." He points toward the lion monster. "We heard word about your return from my brother, who we both know is a master of plan making." Eclipsa sighed longingly, hoping to see her boyfriend again. "He…changed. A lot since you last meet him Eclipsa."

"Well, I will find out for myself." Eclipsa snap her fingers, making a purple umbrella appear within her hands. "What? I like to travel in style." She looks at Rebeca, smirking in amusement. "You have style girl."

"Oh…thank you." Rebeccasmiled and walked next to Eclipsa. Rasticore, Boo-Fly and Jessica walked behind the Queen of Darkness, willing to listen to her next plan of action. The queen thought about a specific boy, feeling a great disturbance. 'I will find you, so we can meet in person…'


	20. Looking for the Queen

_**Hello guys! Now, this story has been running for a while now. But...here is what I dub 'the mid-season finale' of my take on Season 3 of 'Star Vs. The Forces of Evil'! I had a blast writing this story and I have many more chapters on the way. Stay tuned for next week when my story 'returns' with a major dynamic shift. Also, many noted how Eclipsa having Toffee has her monster lover was 'off'...hope this chapter explains that :).**_

* * *

 _ **Guest #1 - Thank you for the double reviews! Yeah, it was fun writing Star's introduction to Pete and seeing the two interact was cool. Also for Chap. 19, happy you felt Janna's anger toward Marco was explained well. And yes, I fostered a lot of mistrust, with new dynamics introduced in this chapter adding more layers to things.**_

 _ **Guest #2 - You will be happy to know that I touched on that very point you made in the review. Thank you for reading my story too :D!**_

 _ **RobLebron - I cough up with your stories and really enjoy them. And yes, I could have made the fight between Janna and Marco more violent. But he isn't angry with her THAT much, so similar to the fight between the couples earlier in the story, it was an event used to vent out more angered emotions rather than 'I want to end you!' kinda thing.**_

 _ **jolleIQ - Thank you for reviewing! I'm proud of Jackie's relationship with Tom too, with this also being explored in 'Quest for the Falling Star' as well. And Johnathan is like...look at him this way. You are stuck inside some person for your entire life. Are you going to be a jerk and ruin their life? Or work with them as mutual allies? I will explain his intentions with Marco as the story continues but he IS an ally, not a foe. Though he DOES fight with Marco on some points, which we will see as the story continues.**_

 _ **s.b13flystarfan - Thank you! And you should enjoy this latest chapter too :P. And yeah, Glossy is something for sure.**_

 _ **Mario and BFDI Bros - Considering you are on Chap. 13 right now...things DO get a bit wild as the story continued. Glad you enjoyed the dynamics between the cast :D.**_

* * *

Deep within Mewni's Caves was a small bird man, walking cautiously toward the purple light at the end of the tunnel. Feeling the light overtake him, Ludo closed his eyes, being surprised upon what he saw. "I'm on…Mewni still?" Ludo looked all over, seeing the Mewni Castle far into the distance. Seeing part of his 'King Ludo' flag sticking slightly made the bird man chuckle. "Guess they are still cleaning up." He noticed he was on top of a cliff, feeling the platform he was standing over crumbling. "Oh noooooooooooo! AHHHH!" He screamed, curling into a ball and rolling down the hill. The rocks bounced him around like a pinball before making him fly off an incline. He crashed into the hard dirt, now surrounded by trees with faces and a very nasty smell filling the air waves.

Trying to stand up after that incident, he stretched his tired back. "Hate being tossed around like that. Hurts the bones." The sight of the forest made him narrow his gaze. "Forest of Curitan Death, oh how I loathe you." Ludo shivered, folding his arms and walking with focused eyes. "Nothing is going to jump me. Not when I have the wand…" He looked down at his hand, remembering a cold fact. "Right…have no wand still. But still can use magic." Clenching his hand into a ball, he aimed it toward a rock. "Laser Blast Boom!" He shouted, making a purple beam escape his fist, colliding with the rock and bursting into chunks. "Uh…not green anymore."

Ludo looked around, not noticing any nearby creatures alarmed by the blast. "Good good…best I keep moving." Fixing his chip bag, the bird prince marched forward, trying to find his way to…some place. Tapping his chin, Ludo was pondering something. "Where AM I trying to go anyway?" A memory of a broken down house entered his mind, causing Ludo to shake it away. "NO! Not going to see _them_ yet!"

Sighing in slight defeat, Ludo found a patch of grass. Sitting down, he looked towards an angry tree with a frown. "What's your deal?" Ludo only heard mumbles, as it couldn't speak English. "Well, mind if I vent?" The tree huffed in response. " _Excuse me_! I was trying to be nice!" Ludo zapped it with a small bolt of magic, still purple. The tree was silenced. "Thank you! Now…I'm lost see. I don't know where I should go or what to do. Any ideas?"

"You could come home brother." Ludo was alarmed, jumping off his patch of grass. A large bird landed before Ludo, being covered in shadows. "It's been far too long." Squinting his eyes, he made out a piercing yellow gaze that was also soft.

"Dennis?!" Ludo jumped toward his favorite brother, hugging him tight. "How I missed you so! Been on all kinds of adventures! Can use magic! And…" Dennis simply pat Ludo's head, silencing him. "I missed you…my only real family."

"I missed you too. Even asked the Queen to help look for you brother." Dennis let go, giving a worried expression. "I…saw everything. Are you okay?" Ludo knew what his brother was talking about, looking away.

'Toffee made me do…questioning things. But I _wanted_ to do all of that too…' Ludo looked back at his brother, having a frown across his beak. "I was a bad guy, but felt I had to be one. I…wanted respect and love. Something I never got from our family brother." Ludo started pacing, looking at his right hand. "But I learned…I can't force people to love or care about me." He clenched his fist. "I have to _earn_ that. And I plan too."

Dennis felt proud, folding his large wings together. 'Knew brother would grow up more.' He walked closer to Ludo, kneeling to be at eye-level. "I'm proud of you, but are you really okay?"

Ludo smiled, patting his chest. "I'm better than okay! I can use magic _without_ a wand now!" Ludo pointed his hand up to the sky, shooting a small little purple beam. Dennis covered his mouth in amazement. Smirking at his spell, Ludo folded his arms. "I'm no runt anymore!"

'Best to not tell father this…' Dennis told himself. Looking back at Ludo, he smiled warmly. "Come on, ready to go for a ride?" He want into flying position, flexing wings wide. Ludo happily jumped on his brother's back, holding on tight.

"Ready for lift off!" Ludo shouts with excitement. Dennis grinned and shoot up like a rocket, with the duo ready to explore the skies once more.

* * *

Star and Marco walk out of a freshly made portal, landing right in front of a run-down town. "Oh, I remember this place. Some guy wanted to sell us strange clocks under his jacket." Marco commented, but Star was focused. 'Did what Janna say upset her that much? Or is this regarding Andrew?' Marco shook his head, taking Star's hand. "The forest is that way, right?"

Star snapped out of her troubled thoughts, noticing Marco's smile. "Yeah! We go that-a-way!" Star started running but thoughts were still racing in her mind. 'I didn't steal Marco from anyone. He chose to be with me…my confession didn't force him to do anything. Right? He came to Menwi on his own, fought Toffee and tried to help me. Marco does love me.'

While Marco was putting on a happy face, part of him was very angered with a specific trouble maker. 'Can't believe Janna! Talking to like that about my bond with Star…' He heard Johnathan chuckle loudly in his mind. ' **Your mind was confused Marco. You have always loved Star but emotions are tricky.** ' Marco sighed internally and looked at the bubbly Star. 'It will be okay. Star doesn't seem upset about Janna's comment.' But his mind continued to think. ' **But Toffee is going to be a problem. Andrew can** _ **snap**_ **like that again.** ' Marco was silent in his head for a bit before answering his companion back. 'We will cross that bridge when the time comes. We must find Eclipsa and her forces first.' Silence was in Marco's head, telling him Johnathan was finished speaking.

The duo passed by many weak-looking citizens. Torn up clothing on various children, adults coughing loudly and people eating corn off the streets. Marco figured this was a poorer town on Mewni, but Star was disgusted at the sight. 'I'm going to be future Queen. I should do something.' She stopped abruptly, making Marco nearly trip over his own feet. "People of Mewni! I want to do something in helping making your living conditions better." Everyone's attention was on Star, as she slowly walked toward the center of town. "You all live poorly, so let me, as your future queen, do something right." Star jumped in the air and with spin of her wand, blasted various buildings and people. Clothes morphed into a better condition and buildings were sturdier. Gracefully landing like an elegant dancer, Star smirked at her handy work. 'Yeah, town looks much better.' She folded her arms, expecting people to cheer and shout with joy. But silence was in the air, as if nothing happened.

Marco was confused, so he walked up to Star. Looking at the people, they were just taking everything in. "Star, the people look really confused."

"I just tried to help…they look mad." One old lady in particular took out her teeth and tossed it at Star. Marco grabbed it with his hands. 'That has to be gross.' He took out a baggy from his fanny pack, placing the teeth in that.

"Come on! Don't throw things at Star like that." Marco walked up to the lady, giving her teeth back. He was greeted with a slap. "What was that for!?" The lady pushed Marco to the ground, with people surrounding him. 'Oh boy…'

"Why is the princess with _you_ , a commoner? You are no prince! You can't do anything to help us!" The old lady hissed, poking her cane at Marco's chest. The other people soon shouted in agreement. Marco clenched his fists and jumped on his feet. Both his arms turned dark purple, with brown eyes getting a blue and purple glow.

" **I will do Mewni proud but you people** _ **better**_ **respect your princess.** " Marco slammed his foot into the ground, with his chi magic making a minor tremble. Everyone was silenced, including Star. " **Tell the princess your thanks in giving you all new clothing and homes.** " The town's people just nodded and rushed up to Star, saying their thanks. Marco kept a stern glare at the people surrounding his girlfriend.

Star was shocked at the turn of events. 'The people…hate me? And Marco had to order them around? Even after helping them out?' The princess sighed. 'I have a lot of work to do, in getting people's respect again.' Star smiled, rushing toward Marco. "Thank you everyone! Now we have to go. Bye-Bye!"

Marco stood still, not moving an inch. Star tugging his right hand made him blink a few times. "Star?" She dragged him away, with Marco collecting his thoughts.

* * *

The duo were near the forest's entrance now, with Star sitting down on a rock. "Can't believe that! People treated you like nothing…" Marco sat down next to Star, patting her shoulder.

"Hey, things happen. I'm no prince, just a normal guy like them. I will try to do right for your people Star." The princes smiled, with her blue orbs lost in Marco's brown ones.

'I pick 'em good…' Star folding her arms together. "Thanks Marco, but I hope people respect me more in the future." Shaking her head, she jumped off the rock. "Now isn't the time for this! Adventure awaits!"

"Staaaar?" Marco asked loudly, making Star tilt her head slightly. "You ready to face untold danger, likely another sandwich monster lurking around?" She giggled nervously, swaying back and forth. "Come on, show me your fanny pack." She sighed, making it appear out of her wand. "Good." Marco pulled up his shirt, showing off his plum-colored one. "Best to always be ready."

Star groaned in fake annoyance, but was also happy. 'My safe kid…even when heroic, always looking out for me.' She made the pack vanish into her wand and walked slowly ahead. Marco followed, ready to face untold danger.

* * *

Walking through the forest of death felt refreshing to the Queen of Darkness, breathing contently to the toxic smells in the air. "Feels like yesterday I played with my toll friends in these words. Memories…" She felt something tap her shoulder, seeing Rasticore on her right. "What is it Rasti? Got a suggestion?"

He coughed, pulling up a map. Eclipsa studied it, narrowing her gaze. "The castle is home to the Butterfly Princess, which holds the magic wand. Something I'm sure you want. We can't take it now…but I got wind from Boo-Fly that the princess and her prince are visiting this very forest soon."

"Very good." Eclipsa grinned, folding her arms together. "Been so long since I held _my_ wand. Though I'm sure Star put it to good use. Shame I need it now, but think she won't mind." Rasticore raised his eyebrow at that comment. "Oh posh, she can use magic without the wand."

"No…she can't." Boo-Fly answered, flying near Eclipsa. "Every time I fought her when working under Ludo, she never blasted magic from her hands. Even Toffee informed me of her lacking magic when capturing the boy that one time." The Queen of Darkness stopped in place, rubbing her chin.

'I can't take her wand if she doesn't know how to dip down! That is…wrong. But I need it for my plans. Decisions decisions…' Her thoughts were cut off with Rebecca and Jessica looking at Eclipsa intently. "What's wrong?"

"Will…will you harm the Rebel Princess? We both agreed to help because you care about monsters. Star is our friend." Rebeca states firmly, with Jessica nodding. Rasticore grins and is about to attack, but Eclipsa holds her hand up. Kneeling down, she pats both their heads.

"Don't worry, I won't harm Star." Both sighed with relief, but failed to notice Eclipsa's dark grin. "But I never said anything about _not_ harming you two sweet things." Before they could comment, they turned completely grey, falling to the floor. Eclipsa checked their pulse, to check if they are living still. "Good, they are just passed out. Sorry but I need to accomplish my plans."

"Wow…" Rasticore comments, blinking his right eye in shock. "You are really something." Eclipsa giggled, throwing her arm around the lizard monster.

"I have my ways with people. Now, you are going to help me or not?" She playfully tapped Rasticore's noise, making the lizard nod frantically. "Good! Now let us find my granddaughter." Eclipsa walked ahead, feeling refreshed.

"You think helping her is a good idea boss?" Boo-Fly asks fearfully, with Rasticore shrugging his shoulders. 'I don't want to be like those guys…' Boo-Fly looked that passed out young monsters on the floor. "I will move them to a safer spot." He picked up the two female monsters and gently placed them near soft patches of grass.

Rasticore tapped his chin, but felt something was off. Touching his ruby eye, he picked up magic readings in the distance from two figures. "Found the targets. BOO-FLY!"

"Y-Yes boss?!" The fly monster answered fearfully. Rasticore had a dark grin upon his large jaw, revving up his chain-saw arm. "You found the princess? What about…"

"You stay with the Queen and I will give her our prize." Rasticore charges into the portal, ready to face his brother's killers.

* * *

Janna was sitting quietly on Star's bed, watching Andrew peacefully sleeping. 'He looks so cute like that…reminds me of Marco when he sleeps.' She sighs, looking toward Pete, watching her intently. "Dude, you aren't tired?"

"I've stood guard for ruler's 48-Hours straight; watching you and your boyfriend is nothing compared to that." Pete chuckled softly, making Janna look away. The bony warrior stopped leaning on the wall, having a softer expression on his face. "Are you okay? You said some really nasty things to the Princess and Prince."

Janna just locks her vision on to Andrew, smiling at his calm body. "I don't regret saying that one bit. Andrew may have this…Toffee person in him, but he's mine. I won't let Marco take that from me." Pete sat down next to Janna, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I bugged the kid for years, hoping he would like me back. But Star crashed into his life and took it over basically." She curled into a ball. "I didn't mind this much, as I knew Diaz had a thing for my best friend Jackie. In the end though, he got together with Star…how can I beat that?"

"But you have Andrew now Janna." Pete said softly, making Janna smile slightly. Looking at the sleeping Andrew, he chapped his lips, hugging one of Star's pillows. "He's a good soul, really. But Toffee _is_ in him." Pete stood up, tapping his chin. "I have an idea. You stick by Andrew and hold on to that box Glossaryck gave you. The kid likes you, so he should love the attention."

"You aren't going to try and kill him?" Janna said seriously, tightly clenching her fists into balls. "I don't know magic but am a mean witch." Pete chuckled, slapping his knees.

'This one is a keeper…' Pete wiped away some tears. "Look, I won't hurt the kid unless he tries something on Star. Keep him under control and things will be fine. Sounds fair?"

Janna ponders Pete's suggestion, before nodding her head. "Sounds good. Hey, want to pull some pranks on the guards?" Janna takes out a pair of keys. "Stole a set of their keys." Pete darkly grinned and after tossing Andrew over his shoulder, the trio got to work on pranking Mewni's guards.

* * *

It has been a good hour or so since Star & Marco entered the Forest of Curtain Death, both feeling slightly tuckered out. "Climbing those vines REALLY wasn't fun Star!" Marco shouted, pulling bits of spikes off his arm. " **That hurt princess! And YOU! Stop pulling so damn hard!** " Johnathan hissed through Marco's palm. "Stop complaining! You wasn't the one climbing…"

Star snickered, tossing some fire wood into a pit. Taking two rocks, the made a simple flame, soon bursting into a grand fire. "There we go! Now we will be nice and warm for a little while."

Marco got up, sitting next to his girlfriend. "Picked up some camping pointers from me?" Star nodded, lightly punching Marco's left arm. "Good work. Want me to get more wood?"

"Sounds good buddy. Will keep watch here." Marco got up and quickly picked up some loose sticks. Tossing them into the flames, he sat back down. Star was silent, thinking about something. "Marco…Uh…this is an odd question."

"Shoot." Marco sat more relaxed, looking into Star's worried blue orbs. She rested her head on Marco's shoulder.

"I don't know what's going to happen. I'm worried sick about Mom, you have that monster arm back…" Star noticed it turn purple and frown. "Hey! I don't hate you or anything. Worried about my boyfriend." Johnathan sighed and Marco's arm reverted back to normal. "That guy is a mood killer."

"Just finish you thoughts." Marco said softly, gently patting Star's back. 'I'm not shocked there is a lot on her mind. Star's been through a lot recently…'

"Just…I have this bad feeling. Like something is going to go wrong and change everything." Star curled up in a ball. "I'm not ready to be Queen." Marco's eyes grew wide, quickly pulling Star into a hug.

"Your mom is going to be fine and if you become a queen…I will be right by your side." He looked directly into Star's face. "I _won't_ lose you again. I promise this." Star smiled and kissed Marco's check gently.

"Thank you…needed that little pep talk." Star threw her arm around Marco, looking around the forest. "Remember that one time I took your parents here?" Marco bursted into laughter, slapping his knees.

"Yeah, that was great. Though you told me they were treating that monster's insides like a spa?" Star nodded with a giggle. "Mom and Dad are odd sometimes…" Marco looked at Star, seeing her bright smile. "I'm happy we dealt with our emotions well."

"What do you mean?" Star took a stick and poked the fire. Marco raised an eyebrow. "Oh, my crush on you and your confused feelings. Me too, though I'm impressed Marco." She put down the stick. "You was a good person about everything. I mean…you visited Earth to talk with Jackie about us BEFORE asking me out. We talked about our emotions and you proved how much you cared about me." Marco rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly. "But I can tell part of you is worried for Jackie. I'm sorry we hurt her."

"Yeah…" Marco looked into the flame. "Do you think…Janna was right about me?" Star's eyes grew wide, waving her arms frantically in the air.

"NoNoNo! She was just bitter is all... If you rejected me, I would blast you with all kinds of magic." Marco gulped, making Star laugh loudly. "But to be serious, you did nothing wrong Marco. Jackie is with Tom now…surprised that happened really…"

"Funny thing, Jackie asked _me_ to help her get set-up with Tom once we talked together again on Earth." Star blinked a few times. "Yeah, always liked the guy on some level. I thought she mentioned Tom to egg me on but really, she does like him. Glad they had a good night at the ball."

Star smiled, seeing the flames die down. "It's nice when things work out with no drama. Guess our adventures together made us grow and junk."

"Yep." Marco just looked into the now dead fire, with ashes gently blowing in the air. "So my princessa, ready to continue our travel?" Star jumped off her sitting spot and cracked her knuckles. The duo left the camp but stopped after walking for a bit. "Wait…someone is coming." Marco clenched his right arm, tinting his vision purple. He sees a large green lizard creature dash toward them, revving up his blade. "Rasticore?!"

"What?! I thought we blew him up that one time?!" Star took out her wand and aimed ahead. "Ready for a fight buddy?"

Marco cracked his neck and pounded his fists together. "You know it." Rasticore jumps in the air, trying to slash at Star & Marco. The duo swiftly roll away, avoiding the attack.

* * *

Rasticore regains his footing, noticing a grinning Star and Marco locking their vision on him. "Seems the Princess and Earth Boy expected me." He cracks his neck and lunges toward Marco. The boy takes out his scissors and morphs them into a blade. Blocking Rasticore's attack with a well-time strike, both jumped back.

Star jumped in the air and blasted various Narwhals at Rasticore, which he tried to avoid but one struck him hard in the face. "Gotta Ya!" Star hi-fived Marco before both resumed fighting stance. Rasticore grunted as he got up, revving up his blade for a powerful slash. It made a small shock wave, hitting both Star and Marco. The duo flew back slightly, crashing into the ground.

"Seems like you both got a bit over confident. And you killed my brother? Pethetic." Rasticore walked closer to Star, but the princess slammed now-transformed wand to his face. In the form of a large mace, Star got up, rubbing her head. Spinning around the wand, it transformed into a small staff. "Skilled in weaponry combat I see princess."

"When armies of monsters attack me every other day, best to be ready." Star quipped back. Vaulting into the air thanks to slamming the wand-staff into the ground, she slammed it on Rasticore's head, making the monster grunt in harsh pain.

Marco charged up his chi-magic, tightly holding on to his gauntlet-covered fists. Dashing into Rasticore like an angry bull, the monster crashed into tree, passing out cold. ' **He's down Marco. Don't feel much stamina within him.** ' Marco sighed in relief and walked toward Star. "Wouldn't be surprised if more monsters show up. We should get going."

"I wouldn't do that just yet." Marco and Star felt their blood turn cold, remembering that voice. Eclipsa walked closer to the duo, having an innocent smile. Star and Marco took in the Queen's apparence, shocked at what they saw. She looked like a slightly older Star, but her tired face showed years of aging. Her body matched Star's frame but her clothing was completely in purples and blacks, contrasting with Star's bright blue attire. Her purple covered gloves emitted this bright glow, showing the queen's great strength. "Hello you two. Happy to finally meet your grandmother Star?"

Star backed away, but she wasn't afraid. 'Why does she look so…nice? I remember her being nice to me in my dream a few days ago…but can I trust her?' The Mewni Princess was still on guard but just waved hello. "Hey Grandma…or do you prefer Eclipsa?"

"Eclipsa is fine dear. Even though I am hundreds of years old, I _was_ frozen when I was around…I think eighteen." Star giggled at the comment. Marco was more on edge though, aiming his sword directly at Eclipsa. Not shaking or moving a single muscle, he just looked darkly at the queen. "My, aren't you the protective one."

"I won't lose Star again. Why are you here miss?" Marco asked coldly, ready for anything. Even the cursing Johnathan was spurting out of fear and anger didn't stop Marco from backing off. Eclipsa just folded her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"You really think I would harm my granddaughter?" Eclipsa said deadpanned. Marco put down his sword, it forming back into normal scissors once more. "I just want something from you two and I will be on my merry way."

"Sure…what is it?" Star asked. She didn't know what to expect from Eclipsa, fearful of making any deals. 'Mom got really sick after making that deal with Eclipsa…' The Queen of Darkness walked closer, just holding her arms out.

"I just want a hug from Star." Marco and Star blinked a few times, baffled at this. "I'm a bit lonely and want my little Starling to give grandma a hug." Star shrugged, figuring this wouldn't be too bad. She hugged Eclipsa, patting the Queen's back. "You are such a kind one. Mind if I barrow some of your magic?"

"What are you…" Star felt her body lose it's pale complextion, turning a shade of white. She tried moving back, but Eclipsa kept her hold tight. "Let me go!"

"See, you have such an _ocean_ of magic within you Star. I need it for my plans. I'm sure you will…" Marco pulled Star back and round-house kicked Eclipsa away. She landed right next to the passed-out Rasticore.

"Are you okay?!" Marco asked fearfully, with Star nodding. She took his hand and gave a knowing look. The duo ran off with Marco picking up Star bridal style. "Hope you don't mind some whiplash." Star tilted her head in confusion but Marco dashed at lighting fast speeds. Screaming loudly in surprise, Star and Marco left in a puff of smoke.

Eclipsa rubbed her head, feeling stronger from just simply touching Star. "She has my magic flowing through her…it tasted _so_ good! Shame that boy kicked me harshly." She looked at Rasticore. "Wake up you lizard!" Eclipsa kicked Rasticore, rubbing his head. "We are going after them."

"Can I rest for a bit first…" Rasticore moaned, with a stern look from Eclipsa saying otherwise. "Fine…" The two dashed after Star and Marco, with Boo-Fly slowly catching up to them.

* * *

Moon was flying in her Butterfly Form, ready to join Star & Marco on their hunt for Eclipsa and her forces. But her first stop is the crystal prisons, feeling that Eclipsa might still be trapped. "Please still be in your prison. If you are free…" She didn't finish her thoughts, flying at faster speeds. Soon crashing through various crystals, the prisons were in bad shape. Various crystals were cracked. But what made the Queen shake with fear was one specific crystal; Eclipsa's prison was shattered and broken. "No…she's really free…" Moon pulled up her gloves, seeing the dark magic infection completely overtake her arms. "Don't have much time left."

"What's with the noise?!" A familiar noise shouted. Moon turned around, seeing Rhombulus and Hekapoo slowly walk into the prison chambers. Both only recently woken up after recovering, but they tried resuming their roles. Omni and Lekmet sadly were still not waking up, with the later completely dead. Rhombulus looked at his prison crystals and shook in utter rage. "I sleep for ONE DAY and THIS happens?! All my crystals are broken!"

"I think we got more problems than your stupid art getting busted crystal face." Hekapoo pointed to where Eclipsa's crystal was. Both members of the Commission of High Magic paled. "She's free. And likely after the princess."

"You two, follow me. Now." Moon ordered, flying ahead with a scowl etched across her face. 'In my dying breath, I will protect my baby!' Hekapoo made a portal and jumped inside. Rhombulus just looked at his home, in complete disaster.

"Watch over her Lekmet." He ran after Moon, ready to join the fight of his life.

* * *

Ludo and Dennis were enjoying flying in the sky, but the duo was shocked seeing a speeding blur. "Brother?" Ludo looked up at Dennis, deeply confused. "Why is there a speeding bullet down below us?"

Dennis looked down, shocked at the sight before him. Flying down closer toward the ground, he was right above Marco and Star. "The princess and a human? You know them Brother?" Ludo nodded, and jumped off his brothers back. Landing right next to Marco, he stopped on a dime, looking next to him.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Marco shouted loudly, turning his attention toward Ludo. "L-Ludo? What are you doing here?"

Ludo rubbed his neck. "Looking for myself? And what are _you_ two doing here? Going on one of those dates I learned about on Earth?" Star giggled at the comment and jumped out of Marco's arms. Ludo held out his hand, which Star shook. "Glad to see you alive again Princess. I'm…deeply sorry about everything."

"Hey, I don't blame you about that whole Toffee thing. Just stop being a little jerk sometimes and we can be friends." Star said in a bubbly tone. Ludo smiled in response, tackling Star into a warm hug. She patted his tiny back, with Dennis coming down. Letting go, Star looked at the large bird monster before her. "So you're Ludo's brother or somethin?"

"One of his _many_ brothers princess." Dennis corrected. "And I'm happy to see you as an ally to my brother now. But why are you running?" Star and Marco point behind them.

"Those guys." The duo say in unison, seeing a flying Eclipsa and a ragging Rasticore. Dennis felt horrified seeing the Queen of Darkness again, grabbing Ludo and getting ready for flight.

"Run." Dennis said sternly, with Marco picking up Star again, reading yet another run. The four darted ahead. After avoiding Eclipsa and Rasticore for a while, the four found cave. They jumped inside it, with Marco using spiked fists to crush some nearby boulders, blocking the caves entrance.

"They can't come in now." Marco said confidently, folding his arms smugly and smirking in pride. Star just tapped Marco's shoulder. "Yeah Star?"

"How do we get out of here exactly?" The Princess asked seriously, with Marco only rubbing his neck sheepishly. She only sighed, zapping the ground. It created a small picnic basket and four cups. "Let's dig in and chat. Going to be here for a while."

* * *

After talking for two hours about random adventures and recent events, Star and Dennis passed out cold. Marco took out a space blanket from his fanny pack, putting it over the two. Ludo watched this, scooting closer. "You and the princess. You two a thing now?"

"Yep." Marco smiles, watching Star nussle under the blanket. "Very happy about that. But are you okay? I remember you went through a lot with Toffee and stuff." Ludo frowned. "Sorry, didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No no, it's fine Marco. I…I'm just lost right now. Trying to rule over Mewni wasn't worth it, as no one respected me. I played a part in Star's death. I…I feel horrible for my actions." Ludo's hand glowed purple. "I can use magic still. I will do good for everyone."

"I know you will Ludo." Marco patted the bird man's back, with the two smiling. Marco heard noises outside the cave. "Hey, mind watching over Star and your brother for a bit? I think something is outside."

"Sure thing friend." Ludo touched his beak, surprised that word sounded so right. "We _are_ friends, right?" Marco nodded, patting Ludo's head. The bird jumped around in joy before coughing and walking toward Star & Dennis. Marco clenched his right arm, turning a dark shade of purple.

" **Eclipsa is outside Marco. I recommend you use your sword.** " Marco nodded, tossing his scissors in the air, morphing them into a blade. His right hand caught it, tightly clenching the blade.

Using his strength, Marco kicked the bolder away using charged chi-magic and Eclipsa was outside. Folding her arms, she smirked playfully. "Seems like you are very resourceful Marco, making a makeshift home for yourself and Star here."

"You tried to kill her!" Marco shouted, pointing the sword to Eclipsa's face. "Toffee killed her before and she came back. You aren't taking Star from me. Not over my dead body." Eclipsa just smiled, patting Marco's head gently. "What…what is your game exactly?"

"Just want my granddaughter to be okay. But thing is, I need magic. Being in a crystal for decades does a number on you." Eclipsa giggled, but Marco felt unnerved. She sighed, walking closer to Marco. "I won't hurt you Marco. And I don't want to hurt Star. Can you humor me for a moment and listen to a tale?"

Marco sat down, clenching his sword tight. "Okay, talk." Eclipsa raised an eyebrow, noticing Marco's scissor sword still out. "Just because I'm willing to be friendly with you, doesn't mean I trust you."

"Funny how you trust that monster arm I created over a former queen." She said slyly, making Marco flinch.

' **She is just playing games with you…I won't hurt you Marco.** ' Johnathan said bluntly. Marco calmed down. "Go one, say your piece or something." Eclipsa giggled, amused at Marco's antics.

"When I turned eighteen, I was forced to rule Mewni. My poor mother died from a fatal illness and my father fled Mewni after a huge revolt. I was left, the only Butterfly with magic in her veins. So, I took the throne and was making major progress in one key area; monster rights. For generations, monsters had little to no rights on Mewni. They got abused, killed and tortured. But I put a stop to that, with monsters growing to respect me. But the Mewni people just couldn't put aside petty pride." Eclipsa sighed, pulling up her gloves. They were pure black, with purple lines coming down her arms. "So, I had to take drastic actions. I 'pushed' the Mewni people into listening to me, but that backfired. Making such a lovely deal caused much headaches. Even the stupid High Commission of Magic gave me trouble."

"No one likes being bossed around." Marco comments, making Eclipsa raise an eyebrow. "When you rule a country or people, they need to both respect AND fear you. Using simple fear isn't enough, I think." Eclipsa smirked, making Marco rub his neck. "Thank acing history classes for my knowledge on that stuff. But if you aren't this 'great queen of darkness', why is everyone after you?"

"Because I ran off with a monster lover." Marco blinked a few times, remembering the history of Eclipsa he learned about from Star. "Timothy was such a lovely boy, a lizard not unlike Rasticore. He was clever, smart and friendly. The boy had a slightly demonic side to him, rare of his breed of monster. But he got me better than anyone." She folding her arms. "You remind me a lot of him Marco, as does another boy."

"Andrew." Marco answered coldly, making Eclipsa frown. "He has Toffee inside him and…is Toffee your lover?" Eclipsa bursted into laughter, slapping her knees.

"Why would I love something that killed my granddaughter's mother? And learning how he tried to kill _you_ and Star? That is just silly. Boys, always thinking of silly ideas." Marco just rubbed his forehead, having more questions now. "But I do feel fondly for Andrew."

"That's good I guess…you promise to leave us alone? I don't mean to sound rude but…" Marco just thought of something. "You could heal Moon!" Eclipsa just looked away, making Marco frown. "You made that deal with her though. She's dying, day by day. You should know _something_ that could help her."

" **I could only remove so much magic from the ailing Queen.** " Johnathan answers, spitting Marco's now retracted sword to the ground. " **Please tell us, what can we do?** " Eclipsa looked at Marco and just frowned.

"I can do nothing…once you make that deal, you can't under that kind of magic. I'm not sorry though, Moon knew the price." Eclipsa folded her arms. "Promise me this Marco. If Star needs help from a former queen, let me see her."

"…Fine." Marco answered firmly. "But on one condition; you don't go after the wand." Eclipsa smirked, not amusing Marco one bit. "She needs that wand and just got it." She raised her finger. "I…I know Star had the wand for a year now but you get my point. Please, if you want Star to be nice toward you…don't do evil things."

"Marco, I will leave you with this bit of information. Evil is not black and white. It's in shades of grey. Darkness, is just another way of calling something Light." Eclipsa stood up. "I think a guest is coming soon. Best I leave before…" Moon, Rhombulus and Hekapoo landed right near Eclipsa. "…company shows up."

* * *

Moon aimed her hand right at Eclipsa. "Where. Is. My. Baby." The queen of darkness giggled, pointing toward the cave's inside. She rushed toward the sleeping Star. "Wake up sweetie!" Star blinked a few times, feeling alarmed.

"Queen Moon!" Ludo and Dennis say in unison, both shocked at seeing the queen before them. Ludo coughs and walks closer. "She is fine, Star was just sleeping and…"

Moon looked in Ludo's eyes and sighed. "Good, I'm taking her home. You and your brother leave. Now." Dennis said nothing, taking Ludo and flying out of the cave at fast speeds. Moon looked at Eclipsa, with the queen of darkness smirking. Marco rushed over toward Moon, standing between her and Eclipsa.

"Look, she won't do anything. She promises to leave us alone… _right_?" Marco asks seriously, having a death glare in his eyes. Eclipsa smiled, simply pushing Marco away. Walking right in front of Moon, she smiles softly.

"Moon, you didn't honor our deal. I was in that crystal for years! You know how annoying that was? I was hungry for snookers bars!" Moon blinked a few times in confusion. "But enough of that. I know your time is running short. I'm not sorry for that. You made the deal, you pay the price." She walked away, using her magic to trap Marco and the Commission members in orbs. "You three, stay put as I leave." She just looked right at Marco, making the boy glare darkly at the former queen. "Bye-Bye!"

She flew into the air in a dark butterfly form, with the dark orbs vanishing into nothingness. Marco darted toward Star, tapping her noise. "M-Marco? I was having a good nap."

"Well, you picked a great time to get some sleep." Marco took Star, hugging her tight. "No one will hurt you." Star blinked, unsure what happened during her nap. Marco turned toward Moon. "Queen, I need to speak with you about…" Moon's face turned pale, crashing into the ground. Marco gently put Star down, rushing toward the queen. " **Let me help you!** " Johnathan shouted loudly, biting Moon's arm. Marco grunted from pain but continued trying to syphon the dark magic away. As if trying to remove poison from a snake bite, dark magic blasts continued hitting the wall after every bite from Johnathan, but Moon wouldn't wake up. "Please…"

"Take…me…to…healing…springs…" Moon said in-between coughs. Marco punched the ground and took out his scissors. Star rushed toward her mother, blasting healing spells left and right at her. Nothing was working, making her unleash angered tears.

"Star, where are these healing springs?" Star just took Marco's scissors and picked up her mother. Marco raced after her, with the Commission members following suit.

* * *

Moon was now placed in the flower pods of the hidden sanctuary, taking in the golden magic slowly flowing down upon her pod. Hekapoo was worried, as this process doesn't fully heal sometimes. "Star…Marco…we need to talk."

"What is it!?" Star shouted in anger, making Hekapoo jump back. "My mom is dying and I can do nothing!" Marco patted her back, calming Star down. "Sorry…what is it?"

Hekapoo coughed. "I think Glossaryck could explain this best." The blue man appeared before Star and Marco, having a somber frown. "You have the floor, you blue jerk."

"Thank you." Glossaryck said in a serious tone. He rubbed his ruby head, trying to calm down. 'I hate doing this…did this to Moon when she was a kid and…no, Star can take this.' Taking a deep breath, he looked directly into Star's eyes. "Kid, your mother might really die. Even if she recovers, Moon is in no shape to rule. So…you are now the current Queen of Mewni."

"No…I can't do that! No one respects me! I make flaming rainbows! Why!?" Star shouted in panic, pulling her long blond hair. Marco placed both hands upon her shoulders. "Marco…please tell me Glossy is being a jerk like always."

"No, he isn't Star." Marco teared up, fearing this would happen. Looking back at Moon's pod, he silently cursed Eclipsa for not giving a cure to Star's mom. "But you are going to make an amazing Queen. Star…listen to me. You are clever, you are creative, you are wild, you are crazy…but you are one of the kindest souls I have ever met. Being Queen will be difficult. You will have the high commission having your back." Hekapoo smiled at the comment. "Our friends will help us. But…" Marco kissed Star on the lips, throwing every emotion behind them. He stopped, looking into her blue orbs. "I will be right by your side at every waking moment of your rule."

Star just hugged Marco, letting the heavy emotions wash over her. Crying softly into his dirty hoodie, Marco just let Star vent everything out. Hekapoo and Rhombulus joined in, hugging the somber princess and worried future prince.


	21. Final Update - Thank You For Reading!

_**Hello everyone! I know I've left you all in the dark about this project but I decided that the endpoint was 'chapter 20'. Reason is... Well, I'm done with this project for good. I know many wanted to see this continue. I am sorry but I felt that this story reached a solid point. I might make a sequel to this down the line, blending in elements from canon Season 3A, but for now, this is 'goodbye' for the project.**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this project. It's been a huge honor and I promise to keep providing fun stories for everyone to read. Currently working on a continuation of 'Monster Bash' called 'Crescent Moons, Shattered Stars', which dives into how I want/hope S3B plays out. Hope you all consider checking it out! Connecting Troubled Souls will be continuing again soon too, so two projects will run in tandem.**_

 _ **Have a wonderful day everyone and looking back on this project and how S3A ended up playing out. Um... Wow, honestly prefer this to what we got in the canon. Granted, I would have made some more 'drama' on Marco's end of things regarding his realization of loving Star. But that's literally the only thing I would change. S3A did, in my opinion, a very poor job balancing the romance and main plot threads. Star moving on way to quickly, both not bothering to keep in touch, etc. It angered me and seeing Lava Lake (plus how everyone INCLUDING Star treats Marco across S3A) just baffled me. Some best friend she is...**_

 _ **Things seem okay post 'Sweet Dreams' but still. Star and Marco's dynamic is the cornerstone of the show and you fuck with that? Wow, it makes the entire thing, even if it's high quality, soured. Anyway, enough ranting. Thank you for reading and have a great day :).**_


End file.
